


A Father's Promise

by spartiechic



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartiechic/pseuds/spartiechic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the Labyrinth, Sarah's plagued with dreams of Jareth. What starts as plea to stop turns into the adventure of a lifetime. Will the promise that was made before their births unite them or will the dangers they face tear them apart forever? ARCHIVED FROM FANFICTION.NET - NOTES INTACT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Higher Power

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As I sat there thinking about chapter four, I realized that I never put a note on the first chapter...so here I am...back at the beginning...
> 
> Just a small note about the story and my vision. As I was sitting there, reading all of the Labyrinth fan fic, this story just came to me. I wanted to give my own take on Fate and the sometimes funny ways she goes about getting things done. The movie was one of my favorites growing up. I always saw it as a story of a girl growing up to be a woman. Learning hard truths and facing hard choices. Throughout the movie, you can see Sarah maturing as she learns one life lesson after another. Jareth, on the other hand, is a spoiled, manipulative child. He loves something, wants something, and thinks he can have whatever he wants his way. I wanted this story to continue those life lessons as it's Jareth's turn to grow up.
> 
> Although this is not the first work of fiction I have done, it is my first foray into the world of Labyrinth. If you have any suggestions, I'll try hard to incorporate them. I'll try to keep the clichés to a minimum, but really, sometimes aren't they all part of the fun?
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I don't own the characters within the Labyrinth.

"I wish…I wish…"

"What do you wish for, my dear," Jareth said to her as he kissed her neck, sending shivers throughout her body.

Sarah looked at him with desire in her eyes. They were in his chambers within the castle beyond the Goblin City. She could tell that he wanted her and she felt the heat within their passion rise.

"Are you going to make me force it out of you?" he teased, biting her ear.

"I wish…"

Sarah suddenly sat up and looked around her. She was in her childhood bed at her parent's house. _Damn it. Not another dream. He was going too far._ Sarah tossed her blanket to the side and got out of bed. She began to pace, furious at him for coming to her in her dreams again. This was the fourth dream this week in which he had made his appearance. Each one was steamier than the one before. In the five years since her adventures in the Labyrinth, she had had dreams of him. Now that she was back at her parent's house for the summer, they were coming more frequently. _I need some air._

Sarah moved to the window and opened it, feeling the breeze wash over her hot skin. Looking out into the night, she thought about her latest dream. What was she about to wish for? Suddenly, movement caught her eye. She looked over to the tree and saw the owl looking at her. Sarah's blood rushed to her face in her fury. "Jareth!" she screamed at it. "Stop spying on me and stop trying to trick me into making a wish to you!" The owl just looked at her, making her even angrier. "You have no power over me! Be gone!" She watched as the owl spread it's white wings and flew away.

 _Oh the nerve of that man! Why in the hell can't he leave me alone._ Sarah resumed her pacing. What was she going to do about this? She stopped pacing suddenly and sat back on the bed. She remembered what Hoggle had told her during his last visit when she had complained about Jareth's dream visits. She sighed, resignation clear on her face. There was only one way to stop his torment over her dreams. She would have to call to a higher power. She stood up and shivered. _Here goes nothing…_

"I wish that Her Majesty, The High Queen of the Underground was here, RIGHT NOW!"


	2. The Secret Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How's that for a twist?…heh heh heh. Will Her Majesty be sympathetic or did Sarah make the biggest mistake since wishing her brother into the hands of the goblins?  
> Jareth: Did she really call my mom to tell on me? Hmph!
> 
> Disclaimer: No…I don't own Jareth, though I'd like to…he belongs to Sarah and they belong to Jim Henson…what a pity...

Sarah looked around the room, but nothing had changed. _Well…that was a total waste of time._ What in the hell was Hoggle thinking telling her to call on the High Queen? Now she felt like a total idiot. Did she really think that Her Majesty had the time to talk to a mortal like her? Sarah was so deep in her self-deprecation that she didn't notice the subtle shift in the room.

"Hello Sarah."

Sarah turned to see the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on in her life. "Your Majesty," she said, making sure to curtsy as a sign of her respect to the Queen. "How did you know my name?"

"One does not forget the Champion of the Labyrinth. What can I do for you?" asked the Queen, eyeing the pretty girl before her.

Sarah looked at the Queen and could see much of Jareth in her. Her hair was the same gorgeous shade of blond and her mismatched eyes were identical to his. She looked into her eyes and was relieved to see kindness, rather than the cruelty as she saw within Jareth's. She took in a deep breath as she recalled what she had been told to say. "I wish to lodge a formal complaint against Jareth, His Majesty, The King of the Goblins."

"Oh my," sighed the Queen. "What has my son done this time?"

"He has violated Underground law number 35-2401," Sarah said, proud that she could remember exactly what Hoggle had told her.

The Queen's brow furled as she tried to remember exactly which law the girl could be referring. Suddenly, it came to her. "Are you accusing him of Dream Interference?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Sarah said, nervously looking at the Queen before her. She couldn't read her facial expression. "He has been coming into my dreams and trying to get me to make a false wish in order to export me into the Underground."

A sigh escaped the lips of the Queen. She should have known that her son had not forgotten the girl that bested his Labyrinth. "Sarah," she said to the girl, "I cannot stop you from lodging a formal complaint against my son, but I hope you will let me talk to him before you do. A formal complaint is a major undertaking and would require you to come to court to make your accusation. I think I can convince Jareth to end his Dream Interference without going through all of that."

Sarah thought about the Queen's proposal. She was right. Sarah did not want to go to court and have to face Jareth, she just wanted him to leave her alone. "I agree to your solution."

"Sarah," the Queen said, smiling at the raven haired beauty before her. "I will speak to him this afternoon. If you have any more problems, please contact me and we will go into formal procedures."

"Thank-you, Your Majesty," Sarah said, curtsying again. She watched as the Queen disappeared into a cloud of silver glitter. She sat down at her vanity and looked into the mirror. Her eyes showed signs of the relief that washed through her. _Well…that's done. I just hope I didn't make things worse with His Royal Pain in the Ass._ She picked up her brush and began sweeping through her long dark tresses. She gazed at herself in the mirror. _Not bad._ She was pleased with what she saw. Her face had lost the baby fat that used to plague her. It was now a fine oval shape with cheeks that retained a natural blush that made her look lovely. Her eyes were a pretty shade of green while her lips were as red as a rose. _Yep. Not bad at all._

* * *

Jareth paced the throne room angrily, kicking goblins out of the way as he moved. _She rejected me again!_ The goblins looked at their master with worry. He had been mad before, but never quite like this. _She even said the words again. Hmph. No power over her, we shall see about that!_

"Your Majesty," a sharp voice came from behind him startling him out of his thoughts. Jareth turned to see Tenny, his aide, standing there.

"Yes, what is it?" Jareth growled.

"Her Highness, The High Queen is waiting for you in your office," the short, wrinkled dwarf said, frowning at Jareth's mood.

"Damn it. Of all days for her to want to visit," Jareth swore, heading towards his office within the castle.

Frowning, he turned into the office to see his mother sitting at his desk and looking through his paperwork. _Damn it!_ He hated it when she invaded his privacy like that. It made him feel as if he were three-years-old again. "Mother," he said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Jareth, my son, how are you?" his mother asked, smiling at her oldest child. She could tell by his frown that he had not been happy to see her sitting at his desk.

"I have been better," he said with a sigh. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this _unexpected_ visit?" He moved the books and papers from the chair next to the desk and sat down.

"I'm sorry to have to bother you with this today," the Queen said firmly, "but a complaint was lodged against you, Jareth"

Jareth grumbled, looking at his mother. "Who in Hades lodged a complaint this time?"

The Queen took a breath and looked at her son. She knew he wouldn't be happy with the answer to that question. Nonetheless, it had to be done. "Sarah Williams." She could see the fury that overcame him as he let out a stream of curses. "She says that you have been interfering with her dreams," she continued. "Is that true?"

Jareth said nothing but glared at his mother. His silence was answer enough.

"I asked her not to make a formal complaint until I talked to you," she told him. "I trust that you will discontinue the interference at once and we can be done with this issue without going to the court."

Looking away from his mother, Jareth said nothing. Queen Alcina looked at her son, frustration beginning to show on her face. "Well…" she pried. At his silence, she felt her temper rise. "Damn it Jareth. I know you're angry with her, but you cannot continue to try to seek your revenge for the besting of your labyrinth." He remained silent, pouting as he had as a child when she would scold him. She sighed and looked at her stubborn son. In his eyes, she saw something unexpected. "I don't think its revenge you are seeking," she concluded. "You love the girl, don't you?"

At that, Jareth flinched. Guilt was written all over his face. Alcina smiled and placed her tiny hand on his back, soothing him as she had when he was little. It was time to tell him the secret. She and her husband had been arguing lately about the secret they had been keeping from him. Her husband, knowing his son's stubborn attitude, had wanted to wait until just before the big event before telling him. He believed that Jareth would try whatever he could to avoid the responsibility placed before him. Alcina thought he should know so he could prepare. It turned out that she was right. _Not that I mind saying I told you so later._ "I am going to tell you something that may lighten your mood and gladden your heart dear son."

"What ever are you talking about mother?" Jareth asked, still pouting at having his feelings uncovered.

"Jareth," she sighed, trying to decide where to begin. "Before you were born there was the Great War. Each Kingdom was struggling for power and many perished. When your father came into power, he decided to end the war within the Underground for good. He called upon each Kingdom to come together to work out their differences around a table instead of on the battlefield. Each Kingdom made their demands and he sought fit to grant them the things that they required until, one by one, they had been satisfied."

"Mother, I know all of this," Jareth interrupted, impatiently.

"Please, let me continue," his mother said, looking at her son with a weary smile. "Tired and worn by the proceedings, he came upon the last of the Kingdoms to make its demands. The Lunar King, who was unhappy that he had not come to power, stubbornly refused to make a demand. Realizing that he could lose everything he had worked so hard to achieve, your father made a promise to him that he knew the King could not refuse."

"What was the promise?" Jareth asked. His curiosity had been peaked and the angry look on his face was beginning to recede. He, like all of the Fae, knew about the Great War and the Counsel that was created by his father. He had never heard the details of the Great Pact that had resulted from that first meeting.

"'You have a daughter,' your father said to him. The Lunar King acknowledged that he had a 16-year-old daughter named Lyndora. His wife had died during the Great War and she was his only child. 'Then I will make this offer to you,' your father told him. 'My wife is with child and it is to be male and my heir. I will betroth your daughter's first born daughter to my son. Together, they will unite the Underground and grant your Kingdom the power you seek.'"

"WHAT!" Jareth yelled angrily. "How in Hades could he do that to me and how could you not tell me that I was betrothed?"

His mother looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Jareth, but your father did not want to tell you until he thought you were ready. If you will let me continue, I can give you some comfort tonight."

Jareth looked at his mother and bowed his head. With a raise of his hand, he signaled for her to continue.

"Lyndora was a sweet girl, but she was unhappy with her father's promise. She thought she could escape by going to the Aboveground. She changed her name and tried to build a life for herself. It was there that she met her mortal husband. Together, they had a child. A little girl. They named her…" His mother paused, smiling at her son as she could see the realization dawning in his eyes. "…Sarah."


	3. A Truce Is Called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well…thing's just got interesting. No wonder the High Queen was able to take time from her busy schedule to talk to Sarah. I wonder how Sarah will take the news…
> 
> High Queen: You, my young friend, are going to have to just wait and see aren't you.
> 
> Damn!
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I have no connection with Jim Henson or Labyrinth, although I did watch an awful lot of The Muppet Show when I was a kid.

Jareth sat up quickly and began pacing about the room. The anger was completely gone from him and was replaced with a euphoric happiness. He was going to get what he wanted after all. His mother was right, revenge was not on his mind. All he ever wanted was for her to rule by his side as his Queen.

Alcina smiled broadly at her son, drinking in his happiness like nectar. She settled in her seat and thought about her lovely daughter-in-law to be. The girl was strong and brave, as she had proven herself to the Underground with her championship over the Labyrinth. She was also kind, loving, and beautiful. Alcina could see that the Fates had made a good match with this one. Sarah could go toe to toe with her son but, in the end, could love him for what he was and would make him happier than he had ever been. She only wished that she could have told him earlier of the pact. Now, she and her son would have to work together to create a plan to woo her. She had seen Sarah's eyes and knew that, although there was love in them, there was also a history of game playing and trickery between the two. If this match were to be everything she thought it could be, they would need to bring trust to their relationship.

"When does she become my…wife," Jareth said, barely able to say the word for all of his happiness. It was as if even saying the word would break the spell over him and would end the dream.

"The agreement states," Alcina answered, "that your betrothal will be announced on the day she turns twenty-one years."

"That's only a few short months away," he said, pausing from his pacing to finally look at his mother.

"Then we must begin to plan to ensure that you can awaken the love inside of her of which I'm not sure she is even aware," the Queen said happily. "And Jareth…"

"Yes mother?"

"No more tricks. She deserves to see the man I know you can be, not the child that I have seen pouting before me," Alcina said, not without a certain twinkle in her eye. At that, Jareth, turned and glared at his mother. Alcina was not affected by that look. Her favorite son could be moody and conceited, but she knew that underneath everything lay a good and kind heart. It would be a good match, indeed.

* * *

Sarah dressed quickly and hurried down to breakfast with her family. At the sight of them around the table, she gave a contented sigh. She loved to be with her father and brother. She even grew to love Karen, her "evil" step-mother. Chuckling, she stepped into the room.

Robert looked up at his attractive daughter as she made her appearance this morning. He had been happy at the changes he had witnessed in her ever since that one night, when she was fifteen. He knew that his divorce from Linda, Sarah's mother, had been hard on her. At first, she didn't take it well when he married Karen and then when Toby had been born, but she had matured and blossomed into the wonderful woman before him. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning dad, Karen, and the Tobe-Man," she said, pausing to ruffle her brother's silky blond hair. Toby looked up at his big sister and smiled. He loved it when she called him that. It made him feel like a superhero. He returned to his cereal and his drawing as Sarah took the seat across from him at the table. "Tobes, what are you drawing there," asked Sarah, as she poured some cereal into the bowl before her.

"Ah, nothin," he mumbled, engrossed in his drawing and cereal. Sarah leaned over him to see if she could make out the picture he was creating.

"Nice drawing, kiddo," Sarah remarked. "Who are the people?"

"Well…" said Toby, happy at the interest in his art. "This one in the white dress is you. This one in black is Jareth." Engrossed as he was in his drawing, he didn't notice the look on his sister's face.

"Who's Jareth, Toby?" Karen inquired, looking at her step-daughter with a smirk. She noticed the blush that had spread on Sarah's face. _This must be the secret boyfriend._ Karen had always suspected that Sarah was involved with someone.

"Oh," he explained, "he's the Goblin King from Sarah's stories." Toby loved it when Sarah would sit with him at bedtime and tell him stories from the Underground.

"The Goblin King, hmmm," Karen said. "Why is Sarah wearing a white dress and standing with him? Shouldn't she be fighting him in his Labyrinth?" Karen knew all about the stories Sarah had told him before bed.

"Cuz she's getting married," Toby said happily. The crash of the chair falling startled him away from his drawing. Sarah had stood up quickly, knocking her chair over in the process.

"Sarah," Karen gasped. "are you alright?" She had never seen such a look on the girl's face.

"Y-Yeah," Sarah stuttered. A wane smile spreading on her face. "I thought I saw a spider." _Whew, that was a close one._ Her step-mother and father seemed to accept her excuse. _I am so going to have to have a convo with my baby brother later tonight._ Sarah picked up the chair and sat back down to her breakfast.

* * *

Jareth kissed his mother on the cheek. "Goodbye mother," he said.

"Goodbye Jareth," Alcina answered. Jareth watched as she disappeared before him. Stepping through the Goblins at his feet, he made his way to his throne. In his mind, he went over the plan that his mother had outlined. _It might work._ He would have to be on his best behavior if he hoped to win over Sarah's affection. He smiled as he thought about his lovely Sarah. The goblins, ever so observant, could see the change in their master. They scurried across the floor singing and laughing, loving his happy mood. Something was going to happen soon, they sensed, and it was going to be good.

* * *

Sarah returned to her room after breakfast and sat on her bed. What would have possessed her brother to draw her and Jareth? She was being silly. Her brother just had a really good imagination. There was nothing to the picture. It was pure fiction. There was no way she would ever marry Jareth. It might be fun sparring with him but, romantically speaking, there was nothing there. _I wonder what he looks like under those tight outfits he likes to wear._ Sarah blushed at her own thoughts. _Come on Sarah! Get a grip! Although…_ Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she glanced at her vanity where something red had caught her eye. Standing up, she walked over to the object. It was a rose. She picked it up and noticed a note underneath. Setting the rose aside, she opened the small envelope.

" **My precious Sarah, I must apologize. Please excuse my earlier behavior. I will no longer interfere in your dreams. Your friend, Jareth"**

 _Hmmm…he must have had that talk with his mother._ Feeling slightly disappointed for some reason unknown to herself, Sarah sat down and grabbed some stationary and her favorite scented pen. With this, she wrote her response. When she was done, she folded the stationary and put it in a matching envelope. On the front, she wrote his name.

"Hoggle," she called into the mirror. "I need you." She waited for a few seconds before her friend appeared.

"Sarah," he responded, smiling at his friend. "How'd it go with the rat's mother?"

"She said she would speak to him about the problem," Sarah answered. "She must have already talked to him because he sent me a note of apology."

"Hmph," the dwarf snorted. "Jareth don't apologize to no one. He must be up to somethin."

"That may well be, but there is no way to find out other than to wait and see if he stays good to his word to stop interfering in my dreams," Sarah said, smiling at her friend. She held out the note. "Please do me a favor and take this to His Ratness." Hoggle took the envelope, sighing deeply.

"Sarah," he grumbled. "If this is gonna make him mad, I ain't takin it to him. I don't wanna make a visit to the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Sarah looked at her friend and smiled. "Hoggle," she said, "I promise you that I did not write anything bad. Just do me this favor, please." Hoggle sighed, resigned to do as his friend wished.

"Fine," he said with a groan. "But if I get dipped in the Bog, I'll make sure to save a little water to put in that funny smellin body stuff you use."

Sarah laughed watching Hoggle's face disappear from her mirror. How she loved her Underground friends. In some way, she missed the Labyrinth. Her best friends were there. Although she could see them almost any time she wanted, it wasn't the same as being there with them. Standing, Sarah grabbed her purse and headed out the door to leave for the day.

* * *

Jareth looked up at the sound of footsteps in his throne room. "Hogwart! What in Hades are you doing here?" he asked with a smirk.

"I got's somethin for you from Sarah," Hoggle said with a frown. "And the name's Hoggle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Higgle," Jareth said, taking the small envelope from the wrinkled dwarf. "Remind me to care later." With a huff, Hoggle turned and left the castle.

Laughing to himself at having annoyed that insufferable dwarf again, Jareth opened the envelope bearing his name. He sat back in his throne and read:

**"Jareth, Thank you for the rose and the note. I accept your apology and hope that you are well. Sarah."**

Smiling, he settled back into his thoughts. This was going to be a good day after all.


	4. Reunification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ha! I wonder how long our Goblin King can stay on his good behavior.
> 
> Hoggle: His Royal Ratness ain't never been on good behavior.
> 
> Disclaimer: Again, I don't own it, I just love it.

"Ohhh," Sarah groaned as she sat up in bed, stretching. She looked around the room with sleepy eyes. The summer sun had been replaced with a cloudy coolness. She removed herself from her warm comforter and walked over to the window. Sighing, she gazed at the naked trees. Movement caught her eye and she turned her gaze to see a snowflake falling. _The first snowfall of the year. Fall really is over I guess._ Sarah turned back to her childhood room. She was back at her parent's home for Thanksgiving recess and to celebrate her upcoming birthday. She walked over to her vanity and sat down to begin her morning routine. Smiling, she noticed the note almost immediately. Over the summer, she and Jareth had developed into quite the pen pals. She enjoyed sparring with him in a battle of wits. At first, she didn't trust him and questioned his motives when note after note appeared on her vanity, always with a flower or some other trinket. Although he had stopped interfering with her dreams, she was not going to let her guard down. She thought he would have been mad at her for lodging a complaint, but he hadn't mentioned it. Slowly, she came to look forward to hearing from him. She looked to see what he had given her. Sarah gasped at the sight of a beautiful comb for her hair. It was a soft shade of green that matched her eyes. Emeralds encrusted the top, making it absolutely dazzling. She put it in her hair and admired herself in the mirror. Whatever else her "friend" the Goblin King might be, he certainly had good taste. She reached down and retrieved the small envelope bearing her name.

**"My Dearest Sarah, I trust that this note finds you in good health. It is my hope that your studies have gone well. As to your last letter, thank you, Tenny is doing well again and was encouraged by your words to him. Things in the castle are running at their usual pace. The goblins have taken to a new game they call "Squealy." As the name implies, it generally involves trying to make the loudest noise possible. The grating headache I have now is testament to how well they play their game. I look forward to hearing from you again shortly, until then I remain Your Friend, Jareth."**

Sarah couldn't help giggling as she thought about the goblins and their new game. She knew that they just loved to irritate their king. Sarah picked up her stationary and was about to write her reply when she heard a knock at the door. "Just a minute," she said, quickly putting on her robe. _I wonder what in the world Dad would want this early on Thanksgiving._ She opened the door and jumped. Before her was a man she had never seen before. He was younger than her and dressed in a blue pageboy outfit with a green insignia. "Who in the hell are you!" she exclaimed.

"I am Euandros, a messenger from the Underground," he stated simply. "I have a summons to bring you back with me immediately."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" she demanded. The anger inside of her growing as she thought about what he had said. "I am not going back to the Underground! If Jareth thought that presents and notes were going to lure me back, he was sadly mistaken."

"His Majesty, the Goblin King did not initiate the summons, my Lady," Euandros replied. "You have been summoned by the queen of the Lunar Kingdom."

"Why is she summoning me?" Sarah asked, her curiosity peaked.

"If you will accompany me to the Underground, I believe your questions could be better answered by her," he answered, holding out his hand. Sarah hesitated before placing her hand in his. She had to find out what this was all about.

"This had better be good," Sarah grumbled, closing her eyes as they disappeared from her room. When she opened them again, she was standing in an ornate room decorated in blues and greens. There was a massive bed covered by, what she imagined, was the softest looking comforter she had ever seen. A vanity, similar to her own, sat next to the wall opposite of the bed. A beautiful tapestry of a unicorn running in the moonlight hung on the wall by the bed next to a door carved with intricate designs that featured the lunar cycles. "Wow," she sighed. It was the prettiest room she had ever seen.

"My lady," he said, startling her out of her daze. "You may take a few moments here to freshen up before I escort you to the queen. There is a bathroom over there and you should find a change of clothing in the closet. I will return in one hour to get you." He bowed to her and left the room quietly. Sarah walked to the door and opened it to find the biggest bathroom she had ever seen. The bathtub itself was the size of a small swimming pool. She went over to it and turned on the water. As it filled, she walked back into the main room and over to the closet that the pageboy had mentioned. Opening it, she gasped at the stunning gowns before her. She picked out a soft green one and the matching shoes underneath. Looking at the closet before her, she grabbed the underclothes and stockings she would have to wear with it. Placing everything on the bed, she removed her nightgown and underwear and headed into the bathroom to take a bath. She settled into the warm water and pondered her current situation. _What on earth is going on?_ The sound of the chamber door opening broke her from her thoughts.

"Who's there?" she called.

"It's just me Miss," said a small, kind looking woman standing at the doorway. "My name is Irini and I am here to help you get dressed." The friendly smile on her face disavowed any worry Sarah might have had.

"Hello Irini," she replied. "I'm Sarah. Could you hand me a towel?"

"Pleased to meet you Lady Sarah," Irini said as she handed Sarah a luxuriously thick towel. Sarah took the towel and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the tub. "I see you have already picked out a choice of clothing for yourself. Good choice I might add. The green will go wonderfully with your eyes."

"Thanks," Sarah said as she followed the short, dark haired woman into the main chamber. She allowed Irini to help her as she dressed in the gown she had chosen. Irini led her to the vanity and motioned for her to have a seat.

"What is that?" Irini asked, pointing to the comb still in Sarah's hair.

"A gift from a friend," Sarah responded. She reached her hand up and pulled the comb from her hair. Smiling, she turned it in her hand as she gazed upon it.

"A _friend_ my Lady?" Irini teased. She picked up the brush on the vanity and began combing Sarah's hair. She couldn't help but notice the blush that had spread on the young girl's face.

"Yes," Sarah said, "he is _just_ a friend." She watched as the skillful hands of Irini moved about her head, creating a brilliant updo with curling tendrils.

"Who is he?" Irini asked slyly. She loved gossip and romantic gossip was the best. She watched as a smile came to Sarah's face as she thought of her "friend."

"Jareth, the Goblin King," answered Sarah. She hadn't missed the twinkle in her new friend's eyes as they talked. Irini finished with Sarah's hair and looked at the girl, smiling proudly. She took the comb from Sarah's hand and inserted into her hair, completing the look.

"He's certainly a handsome one, don't you think?" Irini asked with a smirk. "You two will make a beautiful couple."

Sarah frowned and turned to the woman. "I told you, he's _just_ -"

A knock came at the door, interrupting her. Euandros entered the chamber. "It is time," he declared. Sarah stood and followed him out into the hallway of the castle. As they walked, they discussed the paintings on the wall and the history of the castle and it's inhabitants. When they had reached the throne room, Sarah gulped nervously. "The Queen is expecting you," Euandros said. He led her into the room and stepped out, leaving the two women.

Sarah looked around the room and saw a tall, dark haired woman standing with her back to her. She looked vaguely familiar and Sarah puzzled over who she could be. "Sarah," the woman spoke softly. The voice sounded so familiar to her. As the woman before her turned to look at her, Sarah gasped.

"Mom?" she asked. "Is that really you?" She looked at the woman before her and remembered those same green eyes smiling at her as she read stories of the Fae to her at bedtime. She watched as the queen walked over to the girl and placed a hand on Sarah's face.

"Yes, my daughter, it is me," she told Sarah quietly. She took the girl into her arms and hugged her close, afraid to let her go again.

Sarah broke the hug and said, "but I thought you left for the theater. I missed you. Why did you leave me?"

"I'm so sorry Sarah," said the Queen softly. "When my father, your grandfather, died, I had to return to take the throne. I wanted to take you with me, but I couldn't."

"Why?" Sarah said as she started to cry.

"Because I thought I could protect you from my father's promise," replied Lyndora. "Now I see that it was all for nothing. I couldn't stop the Fates from intervening and fulfilling the promise made between two kings."

"What promise? What are you talking about?" asked Sarah.

"Long ago, before you were born, there was a Great War," explained Lyndora. "Many people lost their lives, but no one could stop. When the High King Vasileos took power, he formed a Council to negotiate peace. My father was the last to make his demands. He was stubborn and refused to make any so Vasileos had to make an offer. He promised his first-born son to my first-born daughter so that their marriage might unite the Kingdom."

"You mean I'm betrothed?" cried Sarah.

"Yes," Lyndora replied weeping. "You must marry the High King's oldest son within one month of your birthday. We are to announce your wedding on the date of your birth."

"But…but…I can't marry a stranger. I just can't!" she cried, as Lyndora wrapped her arms around her in a soothing embrace.

"Oh dearest Sarah," crooned the Queen. "He is not a stranger to you sweetheart. The High King's eldest son is Jareth, the Goblin King."

Sarah released her mother and stared, trying to make sense of the words her mother had spoken. "Does he know?"

"Yes, I believe his mother told him only recently," replied Lyndora. She could see the anger start to rise in Sarah's eyes.

"Why in the hell didn't he tell _me_ ," she yelled. All this time they had been writing and not once did he mention this. Not even a, 'by the way, we're getting married.'

"Because Sarah," replied Lydora, "he knew that I wanted to be the one to tell you." Sarah sat down on one of the chairs in the room. She was still trying to process everything. "I can see that you are angry, but please don't be mad at him darling. He doesn't have any more choice than you in this."

"He still should have told me," said Sarah stubbornly. "If he were here right now, I'd give him a piece of my mind."

"He _is_ here, sweetheart," Lyndora replied softly. "He's staying here for the engagement ball we have planned at the end of the week. It is customary for the parent's of the bride to throw a ball when they make the announcement. Would you like to see him?"

"I suppose I must," Sarah said. With a flick of her wrist, the Queen summoned Euandros. Sarah watched with wide eyes as he appeared out of thin air.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said with a bow.

"Please summon the Goblin King at once," she ordered.

Sarah gasped as Euandros left just as suddenly as he came. _I am never going to get used to that._ She and the queen chatted as they waited for Jareth to arrive.

Suddenly, the doorman announced with a flourish, "His Majesty, Jareth, The King of the Goblins." The door opened and Jareth stepped into the room. He was dressed in his finest. Blue breeches, knee high boots, a cream-colored silk poet's shirt, and a blue jacket with gold braids adorned his body.

He stepped up to Lyndora and bowed. "Your Majesty," he said, with his customary smirk. He walked up to Sarah and bowed again. "Princess," he smirked, grabbing her hand and giving it a soft kiss. A high blush crept on Sarah's cheeks, spreading until her whole face was pink. Lyndora watched the interaction with knowing eyes. She just knew she was going to have to get a chaperone for Sarah until the wedding day. According to custom, the couple cannot bond until the wedding. Just looking at them, she could tell that was going to be a problem.


	5. So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited this story. Your encouragement fuels the story. As always, please comment as we go along. I'd love to use your suggestions.
> 
> Disclaimer: Like I keep trying to tell myself, I only own this story and my own krazy kharacters. I don't own anything else pertaining to Labyrinth.

"Well," Lyndora said, "I think I'll take my leave and let you two get reacquainted." She reached over and touched Sarah's cheek, smiling. "We will catch up later sweetheart." She disappeared into a cloud of blue and green glitter.

"Hello precious," Jareth said with smile. His mismatched eyes bore into hers with an intensity that made her heart race.

"Hello Jareth," she said, trying to control herself. _What in the hell is the matter with me?_ She straightened her back and frowned. "I'm sure you are thoroughly enjoying this whole situation. I mean, it works out perfectly for you, doesn't it?"

His eyes stood bright with humor as he purred, "I'm sure by the end of this week that I will have you thoroughly enjoying the _situation_ , too." He watched as the blush returned to her face. _By the Fates, she's so cute when she blushes._

"Yes, well, um," she stammered. Gaining back control over her nerves, she said, "somehow, I highly doubt that Jareth." She turned to leave and was surprised when he grabbed her arm.

"I was planning to take a walk in the gardens. Care to join me?" he asked, holding out his arm for her. She hesitated before taking his arm.

"Why not, I need some air anyway," she said, fixing a distrustful eye on the King. Together, they disappeared as he transported them into the Royal Gardens. She took in a deep breath, smelling the sweet fragrance of the flowers. "This is much better," she remarked, glad to be in an open setting and not enclosed in a room with him anymore. She turned to look at him and removed her hand from his arm. The smirk on his face was becoming infuriating. "Damn it Jareth! Just when in the hell were you planning to tell me about this as we traded letters? You just kept sending them, making me think you were some kind of _friend_. I should have known better."

A flash of anger appeared in his eyes before he replied, "I was told not to tell you anything as your mother requested. This is not my fault. I didn't plan for any of this."

"Oh sure," she spat. "Act real innocent. Try to make me believe you aren't at all happy that I'm back so you can work on manipulating me again. You're such a…a…" she searched for the perfect insult, "troll."

At that, Jareth grabbed her arms hard and looked directly in her eyes. They pierced into her as he said, "You are treading on dangerous ground, princess. I am a King and my station is higher than yours. Do not speak to me like that again unless you want to face the consequences."

"You don't frighten me anymore, _Your Majesty_ ," she lied. "Don't you stand there and try to tell me what to do. I'll do as I damn well please."

Jareth got closer to her face so she couldn't look away. "I can tell you anything I want, Sarah. You are mine," he growled.

"I'm not yours until the end of the week," she replied, standing her ground. "That's _if_ I decide to even go through with this."

"You don't have a choice in the matter," he said, getting closer. She could feel his breath on her face. They were practically touching.

"I always have a choice and maybe it won't be you," she spat. He grabbed her head and crushed his lips to hers. All of a sudden, she was gone in a flash of green glitter. Jareth turned and stalked off to nurse his hurt feelings.

Sarah arrived in her chambers almost instantaneously from when she left. _What just happened?_ She looked around her. "How in the hell did I just get here?"

"You transported yourself, my Lady," Irini said, making Sarah jump.

"God, you scared me. Don't ever sneak up on me again," Sarah said. "What do you mean, I transported myself? I don't have any magic."

"Sure you do," Irini explained. "You're half Fae and a princess to boot. You just haven't used it before." Sarah sat in the chair by the fireplace in her room, mulling over what Irini had told her.

"You mean, I can use magic whenever I want?" Sarah asked.

"Most definitely Miss. You will have to learn how to control it," Irini said. "Your mother has asked me to schedule you with a teacher for magic lessons. I have your complete schedule here." Irini pointed and a planner appeared filled with meetings and notes. I have been appointed your personal aide."

"What is all of that?" Sarah asked. The planner looked completely booked and she began to feel overwhelmed by the day.

"These are all of your appointments, my Lady," Irini explained. "Let's see, it's eleven o'clock now. You have a one o'clock meeting with the seamstress. A two o'clock appointment with an etiquette coach. A three o'clock meeting with your teacher. A four o'clock with your mother. Then you will have a small break to prepare for the evening. The Goblin King will be here at six o'clock to escort you to dinner. The Queen is entertaining some guests this evening and she would like to introduce you." Sarah fell back into the chair, exhausted from the day already. How was she going to be able to handle all of that? "Get some rest now, my dear, and I'll send for lunch."

"Thank you Irini," Sarah said. She stood up and walked to the bed. Climbing on top of the covers she said, "I think I'll take a nap before lunch."

"I'll see that you aren't disturbed," Irini said before leaving. Sarah fell quickly to sleep. An hour later she awoke to a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. Irini stepped in with a tray covered with a silver dome. The smell of something delicious made her stomach growl as she remembered that she had not eaten all day. She stood up and made her way to the chair. "Hmmm. That smells scrumptious, Irini." The woman put the tray on the small table next to the chair. Sarah turned and removed the dome. The tray held roasted chicken, boiled potatoes, and a mix of strange looking vegetables. Sarah could feel herself begin to salivate as she started cutting into the chicken. She raised her fork to her mouth and took a bite. It tasted even better than it looked. Irini sat to watch her mistress eat. A knock at the door made both turn.

"Shall I tell them you are busy?" Irini asked.

"Please answer it and let me know who it is first," Sarah said. Irini walked to the door and opened it to reveal Jareth, looking unhappy to see someone other than Sarah.

"It's the Goblin King, Miss," Irini informed her. "Would you like me to let him in?"

Sarah sighed. Couldn't he take the hint? "Yes Irini, you can let him in. Please, give us a moment alone, but don't stay too far should I need you."

"Yes, my Lady," Irini said, opening the door for Jareth. "Don't you be trying none of your funny stuff Your Majesty. You two are not married yet and you know what Her Majesty, The Queen would say if she found out."

Jareth looked at Irini and smirked. "Have no fear, my Lady," he said. "I will not do anything that would require a lecture from Her Majesty." Irini snorted, knowingly, and left the couple alone. She pulled a chair next to the closed door and sat down, not willing to leave Sarah alone with him for too long.

"Well, precious, I can see you're eating your lunch so I won't keep you, too long," he said. "I came to apologize for my very rude behavior earlier. I hope you can forgive me."

Sarah looked at him with surprise. She hadn't expected that. With a wary smile, she said, "Thank you. I accept your apology. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you. It's not like you have any more choice in this than I do. Please, have a seat. Have you eaten?"

Jareth took the seat she had indicated and smiled. "Yes, my Love," he said. "But please don't let that stop you from enjoying your lunch."

Sarah picked up her fork and began to eat the lunch before her. "So," she said between bites, "I was glad to hear that Tenny was feeling better. Are the goblins still enjoying their new game?"

Laughter escaped Jareth's lips as he remembered their little game of irritating him. "Yes," he replied. "They always seem to find a way to make me want to run to my chambers and hide."

Sarah laughed at the thought of the great Goblin King hiding under his bed. "Well, to be fair, sometimes you make _me_ want to run to your chambers and hide."

He lifted one eyebrow and smirked deviously. "If you were to run to my chambers, precious, I can assure you that there would be no place for you to hide." He watched as she blushed brightly and returned to her lunch. He sat there waiting for her to finish it before adding, "of course, if you were in my chambers, a nice game of hide and seek could be alluring." The blush intensified on her face. He laughed softly. Suddenly, he stood and held out his hand for her. She shrugged and took it, letting him help her to her feet. Just as suddenly, his arms were around her waist. She pushed her hands to his chest, trying to get away. He moved in suddenly and touched his lips to hers. After a moment, she stopped struggling. Using his tongue, he forced her lips apart and their tongues began to dance. He slowly moved his hand from her waist, caressing her side, until it was just below her breast. Just as he started to intensify the kiss, the door opened. The couple jumped apart to see a tiny, wrinkled, grey-haired man glaring at them. He walked over to Sarah and moved her away from Jareth.

"I think it is time for you to leave, Your Majesty," he said, firmly.

"Who in Hades are you?" Jareth growled.

"I am Gregory, sir," the little man said, frowning. "Her Majesty the Queen has appointed me as chaperone for her daughter."

Jareth frowned and turned to Sarah. "Well then, precious, I suppose that we will have to pick this up at another time." He walked to her and gave her a short kiss on her cheek, ignoring the glare coming from her chaperone. He stepped away and made his way to the door. Turning, he said, "such a pity." With that, he took his leave. As he walked to his room, he pondered on the state of affairs. _A chaperone. Damn!_ He was going to have to come up with some way to remedy this situation.

Inside Sarah's chambers, she readied herself for the lecture she knew was coming. Gregory stood there looking at her with a frown. "My Lady," he said finally, "I must insist that you do not have His Majesty alone in your room again. I am to accompany you on any excursion you may have with him. Any questions?"

""No, I read you loud and clear, sir," she said with a mock salute. He frowned again and turned to leave.

"Be sure that you do," he said. "I will leave you now. Please feel free to call if you need me. I'll be close." He passed Irini on his way out as she was making her way into the chambers.

"Gods," the little woman said chuckling. "What is he so mad about?"

"Nothing," Sarah lied. Irini did not miss the blush that was on her mistress's face.

"Nothing, hmmm," Irini teased. "Then why do you look like you ran a marathon in the middle of summer?" Sarah put her hand to her face and turned away, embarrassed. "Never mind, my Lady, I came in to tell you that it was time to go to your seamstress." Sarah turned to the door to leave. "Besides, Miss," Irini said smiling, "he is a handsome man that Goblin King. I don't blame you for kissing him." Sarah turned to see Irini's knowing look.

"How did you…" she started. "Forget it, I don't think I want to know."


	6. A Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story has taken on a life of it's own. Even I don't know what's going to happen next. Kind of like making your way through a dark Labyrinth. Thanks to those who have commented…to those who haven't…please let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yup…I'm gonna say it again…I don't own it, I just play in it once in a while.

"Ooof!" Sarah said as she dropped into her chair. She took her head in her hands and began massaging her temples. It had been a most grueling day and she finally had some time for herself. Her one o'clock appointment with the seamstress had left her arms and back aching as the seamstress kept telling her to 'raise your arms higher child' and 'stand up straight or I'll never get a good measurement.' Her two o'clock meeting with the Etiquette coach hadn't gone much better. An hour learning the rules of court had left her with a raging headache. Her magic lesson had been sort of fun. That is, until she turned her teacher into frog and couldn't turn him back again. She'd been very embarrassed to call on Irini to help her figure out what she'd done and to reverse the spell. He didn't seem mad at her, but she couldn't help feeling bad. Her four o'clock tea with her mother was the one bright spot in her day. She listened to stories of the history of the Kingdom and its place within the Underground. Her mother even had some interesting stories of Jareth as a child. Lyndora used to babysit him before she fled to the Aboveground.

She looked at the clock and saw its hands pointed to five o'clock. Only one hour before dinner. Even with the big lunch, she realized that she was famished. With a sigh, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water and watched it fill. Concentrating hard, she summoned Irini to her chambers to help her undress. She was beginning to wonder if her magic had worked, when she heard the door open.

"Good evening my Lady," Irini said with a smile.

"Good evening Irini," Sarah replied. She walked into the main chamber to meet her aide. "Could you please help me get out of this dress? I want to take a bath before dinner." Irini's hand went to Sarah's back as she undid the fastenings holding the dress together. The gown fell to the floor, leaving Sarah in her underclothes and stockings. She stepped out of the dress and walked to the chair to begin removing the rest of her clothing. Irini picked up the dress and shoes and put them back into the closet.

"Would you like me to pick out a gown for you to wear for dinner, Miss?" asked Irini.

"Please," replied Sarah.

"How about this one, my Lady?" Irini asked, holding out a beautiful teal gown with silver stitching.

"That will do nicely," Sarah said with a smile.

"Don't spend too much time in the tub, Miss," Irini warned. "I still need to dress you and put your hair up for the evening."

"I won't, I promise," replied Sarah. She moved into the bathroom and lowered herself into the tub. Irini left the room after placing the gown on the bed and picking out the jewelry and accessories to go with it. Sarah's mind returned to thoughts of Jareth. _What is up with that man? I can't deny that I'm attracted to him, but he can be so irritating sometimes._ The sound of footsteps broke her away from her thoughts. "Irini?" she called.

"Nope, guess again," came the familiar arrogant voice.

"Jareth!" she exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom. She grabbed her towel and held it around her as she stood in the tub. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, my love, I must be early," he said with a grin. "Or maybe I'm just in time." He took a step towards her.

Sarah held her arm out with her palm facing him. "Stop," she cried. He ignored her and grabbed her hand instead, bringing it to his mouth. His lips moved over her hand, then up her arm to her elbow, until they finally landed at her neck. A moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. She could feel him grin against her neck as he ran his tongue in circling motions along the length of it. As he moved his hand to the towel to remove it, he heard a noise behind him.

"Your Majesty," Gregory said sternly. Jareth turned to see the man standing in the bathroom watching him intently. "I suggest you come back _after_ the Lady has time to ready herself." He motioned for Jareth to leave.

With a sigh, Jareth turned back to Sarah and said, "I know when I've been bested. I will return for you at six o'clock, my Lady."

"Goodbye Jareth," Sarah said with a smirk. His pained look at having been caught again made her start to giggle. Jareth looked at her with a smile and then left the room.

"As for you my Lady," Gregory said firmly. "I believe I did tell you not to have him in here with you alone."

"I did not invite him in," Sarah protested. "He came in on his own while I was occupied in here." This little man was starting to seriously get on her nerves.

"Next time," he responded, "call me." He walked out of the room, putting a period on their conversation.

Sarah began the process of drying herself off. _Jareth is going to get me in so much trouble. But then again…_ She placed a finger to her lips, remembering the kiss from earlier.

Irini entered the room. "I'm back my Lady." She walked over to the bed and retrieved the underclothes and stockings she had laid there. She handed them to Sarah as she took the towel from her hands. As Sarah dressed, Irini hung up the towel. She picked up the gown from the bed and began the process of dressing Sarah. "Is everything ok Miss?"

"Huh?" Sarah said dreamily. Shaking her head as if in a trance, she said "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have been daydreaming."

Irini smiled. "Would this daydream include a certain handsome blond-haired King."

Sarah blushed and turned her head, making Irini snigger softly. She led Sarah to the vanity to begin working on her hair. Sarah's mind returned to her thoughts as Irini chatted about the other servants, while brushing out and pinning up her hair. Just as the last piece of jewelry was being placed, a knock came at the chamber door. Irini left her mistress's side to answer the door as Sarah stood.

Jareth entered the room and stopped with a gasp. "My Gods, you look ravishing!" he declared.

"Thank you," Sarah responded happily. "You don't look too bad yourself." She knew she was staring, but she couldn't help admiring the man before her. He had on black breeches, black boots, a grey ruffled shirt, and a black coat that seemed to sparkle. On the collar of his shirt was a beautiful blue and green diamond encrusted brooch.

He held out his arm and she took it with a smile. She let him lead her to the dining room.

"His Majesty, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Her Royal Highness, Sarah, Lunar Princess," the doorman announced.

Jareth led Sarah into the room as the other attendees turned to look at her. It appeared that they had been the last to arrive. Her mother hurried over to her and they embraced warmly. "Good evening. Sarah," she said. "Good evening Jareth."

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he replied.

"Would you mind if I stole my daughter away from you for a moment? I'd like to make introductions. I do believe you know everyone here," she said.

"Of course, Lyndora," he responded. He turned and walked up to one of the gentlemen in the room and engaged him in conversation. The Queen took Sarah's arm and led her to another couple.

"Sarah," she informed her, "this is Solaris and Dysis, the Duke and Duchess of Phos within the Sol Kingdom.

"Your Grace," Sarah said with a nod to the handsome couple.

"Your Highness," the beautiful blond woman said. "I am so pleased to meet you. Please, call me Dy and this is Solly. We must have lunch sometime."

"Most definitely," Sarah replied, smiling. Her mother led her to a second couple.

"This is Zephyr and Kolina, the Baron and Baroness of Paggos within the Himonas Kingdom," she informed her.

"My Lord and Lady," Sarah said, nodding her head at the older couple.

"We're very pleased to make your acquaintance," The Baroness said gently.

Her mother led her to the final couple. This couple looked to be her mother's age and looked at her with smiling faces. "This is Demitrius and Hermione, the Marquess and Marchioness of Kaliergo within the Gaia Kingdom."

"My Lord and Lady," Sarah replied, nodding again.

"It is so nice to finally meet you," said the Marchioness.

Her mother led her to the dark haired gentleman standing with Jareth. "This is Epifanio, the Duke of Zesti within the Sol Kingdom. He is the son of Dy and Solly," she informed Sarah.

"Your Grace," Sarah said to the handsome man with a nod. He had beautiful dark hair that came to his shoulders and bright blue eyes.

He reached down and picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. "By the Fates, Your Majesty, you have the most enchanting daughter," he said. Sarah blushed, while Jareth glared.

"Shall we take our seats?" the Queen asked. The dinner guests were all seated at the table. Sarah sat between Jareth to her left and Epifanio to her right. The servants came and brought the first course.

"So Sarah," Epifanio said. "Where did you meet Jareth?"

"We met a few years ago when I was a runner in his Labyrinth," replied Sarah. At his raised eyebrows she said, "I had wished my brother away to the goblins and he gave me a choice. My dreams or my brother. There are some days that I wish I had made the other choice." She laughed at the thought and Jareth smiled.

"Ah, but then, my pet, we wouldn't have had so much fun," Jareth teased.

"Fun for whom?" Sarah asked. "Let's see…you threw a snake at me, you sent me into an oubliette, you sent the cleaner's after me, and you gave me an enchanted peach. Where exactly does the fun part come in?"

At Jareth's smirk, Epifanio laughed. "Did he really do all of that?"

"Yes he did," Sarah replied.

"So, your mother tells us that you've lived your whole life in the Aboveground," Dy said. "What was it like?"

Sarah spent the next few courses talking about her life in the Aboveground. By the time dessert was served, she was spent. She looked down at her raspberry sorbet and took a bite. "Mmmmm. This is really good, but I could really go for some chocolate right now," she said, taking a longing look at Epifanio's fudge brownie. At her request, he took a forkful of brownie and held it up enticingly.

"Would you like a bite of mine Sarah?" he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," she replied.

"I insist," he said. He held the fork up to her lips as she took a bite. Sarah felt Jareth's hand on her knee and turned to look at him. She tried to suppress the smile that wanted to come to her lips. He was sending daggers at Epifanio with his eyes. If looks could kill, they would have been planning Epifanio's funeral.

The older couples, oblivious to the trio's scene, were rising to leave. They all bid a good evening to Lyndora and Sarah and left. Jareth pulled out the chair for her and helped her to her feet. Epifanio took Sarah's hand and gave it another kiss. "It's been a pleasure Your Highness," he said, smiling.

"I look forward to seeing you again sometime," Sarah replied.

"Goodnight Jareth," he said to the scowling man before him.

"Goodnight," growled Jareth. He held out his arm and Sarah took it.

"Goodnight mom," she said.

"Goodnight Sarah; Jareth," she replied. He nodded and led Sarah out of the dining room and down the hallway to her room.

"What on earth is your problem Jareth?" Sarah asked, noticing his foul mood. "He was just being nice."

"He was being a little _too_ nice," Jareth grumbled.

"You're just being oversensitive," Sarah responded.

"Whatever you say Princess," Jareth said. They came to her door and stopped, looking at each other. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek. She could feel his anger start to diminish.

"Goodnight Jareth," she said softly. "I will see you tomorrow." He leaned in and cupped his hand to her chin, pulling her closer to him. He moved in gave her a light kiss.

Breaking away, he said, "Good night, my Love." He turned and walked down the hall towards his chambers. Sarah watched him as he slowly made his way down the hall until he turned a corner and she could no longer see him. Turning, she opened her door and went into her bedroom to turn in for the night.


	7. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for continuing to add this story to your alerts and faves. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the DVD, but not the story.

"Breakfast, my Lady," Irini called to Sarah as she brought the silver tray into her suite. Sarah was standing on her balcony watching the sunrise over the gardens. Irini placed the tray on the small table by the chair and looked at her mistress. _I wonder if she knows how beautiful she really is?_ Sarah had an emerald colored silk robe pulled around her and stood on bare feet. Her hair, messy from her bed, blew away from her head in the breeze. The slight chill in the air had increased the blush on her cheeks. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the morning light. Irini felt a sense of pride well up inside of her. This was **her** mistress.

Sarah turned and walked back into the room. "Good morning, Irini," she said, yawning.

"Good morning, Miss," Irini replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock," Sarah said as she sat down in the chair to eat. Pulling the dome off of her tray, she grabbed a slice of bacon and nibbled on it thoughtfully.

"Make sure to eat everything on your plate, my Lady," Irini directed. "You have a very busy schedule today."

Sarah sighed and picked up her coffee, smelling the pungent aroma as she brought it to her lips. "What's planned for today?"

"Well Miss," Irini responded, "you have a nine o'clock meeting with your mother. That one is expected to last for some time. Then you are scheduled to have lunch with the Duchess of Phos. You have a one o'clock magic lesson, followed by a two o'clock etiquette lesson. At three o'clock, you have a dance lesson. From then until dinner, you have some free time to explore the castle. Tonight, you will be dining alone with His Majesty."

Sarah sank back into her chair with a blueberry muffin. She was reluctant to start the day, though she was happy to be able to spend some more time with her mother. She picked at the muffin while thinking about last evening. Her thoughts wandered to Jareth and a smile crept to her lips.

"Should I pick out a dress for you?" asked Irini.

Sarah broke from her thoughts to answer, "Yes, please." Irini looked over the closet to find an appropriate dress for her. Coming to a decision, she grabbed an apple green muslin gown with an emerald colored sash. Reaching down, she picked up the emerald green slippers to match and carried everything to the bed. Sarah finished her breakfast and went into the bathroom to freshen up. She looked at the tub with longing. As much as she loved to take a bath, she really wanted to take a shower. She focused on the tub and flicked her wrist. Instantly, the tub transformed into a spa-like shower. _Ahhh…that's better._ She reached down and turned on the water, watching the steam rise. Removing her robe and nightgown, she stepped in and felt the tension leave her back and shoulders as the hot water beat down on her tired muscles.

After the shower, Irini dressed Sarah and put her hair up into a simple twist. A knock came at the door and Irini went to answer. Gregory stepped into the room. "I'm here to escort you to your meeting with Her Majesty," he told her. Sarah went up to the little man and took his arms, allowing him to guide her to her mother's office. He opened the door and Sarah went inside.

"Good morning sweetheart," Lyndora said, smiling.

"Good morning mom," Sarah replied. Lyndora pointed to a set of chairs facing each other and the two women sat down.

"Sarah," her mother said, "I wanted to meet with you this morning to talk about your Aboveground family. No doubt, you are missing them."

"Very much so," Sarah interjected.

"This is a very important time in your life and I know that you need your family to support you through this," Lyndora continued. "That's why I am giving you this." She held up a crystal globe. "With this, you may return to the Aboveground and bring your family back with you to the Underground. I have arranged for a suite for them and they may stay for your wedding. After that, they must return to the Aboveground or stay forever."

Sarah took the crystal in her hands watching the light reflect off of the shiny surface. "They'll never believe me," she said softly.

"Take Jareth," her mother told her with a smile. "He can be very convincing."

Sarah had to laugh at the thought of Jareth intimidating her father into believing her story. _Maybe he'll do that whole snake thing and scare ten years off of dad's life._ Her mother did have a point. If Jareth couldn't convince her family, then no one could. She and Lyndora stood and embraced. "Thanks mom," Sarah said.

"Good luck hun," Lyndora replied.

Sarah turned and left the office. She wandered down the hall towards Jareth's chambers. Approaching his door, she gave a hesitant knock. _What on earth am I going to say?_ She was about to leave, thinking he must have gone out, when the door suddenly opened. Jareth stood before her with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

With a smirk he said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing such a lovely creature outside my door this morning?"

Sarah's face felt like it was on fire. She knew that she was blushing a bright red. "I, uh, wanted to, um, ask if you'd like to accompany me on an errand," she said nervously.

His eyebrow rose and his eye twinkled as he watched Sarah squirm within his presence. "An errand?" he inquired.

"Yes, I need to go Aboveground to bring my family back with me and I don't think they'd believe my story without backup," she explained.

"I'd be happy to accompany you, precious," he said. "Why don't you come in and I'll put on something a little more comfortable?"

"No thanks," Sarah replied. "I think I'll stay out here and wait. I don't want to get in trouble with Gregory again. If I go in there, he might never leave me alone again."

"Suit yourself, my Love," he said, closing the door and leaving Sarah alone in the hall. She went over to a portrait of a sphinx on the wall and began to examine it closely while she waited. A few moments later, Jareth appeared, dressed in tan breeches, brown boots, white poet's shirt, and brown leather jacket. "Ready?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"Let's go," Sarah answered, taking his arm. She held up the crystal and said, "I wish to return to my father's house." In an instant, Jareth and Sarah were transported to her old room. It looked just as it had when she left. "How much time has passed since I left?"

"Not long," he informed her. "Time runs a little slower here. I would say you've probably been gone for about two hours." Sarah looked at her clock and sure enough, it was about two hours later than when she left. She led Jareth out the door and down into the kitchen where she could hear her family moving about.

As she walked through the door, her father gave a little start at seeing his daughter in strange clothes with a man he had never met before. "Good morning hun," he said. "What's going on?"

Karen and Toby stared at Sarah and Jareth. Toby couldn't help but think that the man looked very familiar. Then it came to him. "You're him, aren't you?" he asked. "You're the Goblin King." Jareth smiled at Toby and gave him a little nod.

"Um, everyone," Sarah said. "I'd like you to meet Jareth. Jareth, this is my father, Robert and his wife, Karen. You've already met my brother Toby."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Jareth said. "If you would have a seat, I think we can explain everything." Everyone took a seat around the table.

"What you are about to hear may be hard to believe, but I swear to you that everything we say is true," Sarah said.

She and Jareth spent the next 20 minutes telling them about her trip through the Labyrinth, the Great Promise, and her return to the Underground. After they had finished, her father looked at her and said, "You're right. This is really hard to believe. Let me get this straight. You're telling me that there is a whole other realm. In this realm there are a race of beings called the Fae, who have special powers. Your mother was one of these Fae and fled to this realm after his father betrothed you to him and now you've returned to marry this man, who kidnapped your brother and made you run through a maze of horrors to retrieve him. Does that about sum it up?"

"Um…yeah," Sarah replied. "That's about it."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Karen asked.

"I know that how it sounds," Sarah replied. "But it's true and we can prove it." She looked to Jareth and he sighed deeply before rising.

"The things I do for you, my love," he said before turning himself into an owl. The Williams' looked at the owl in shock. Jareth returned to his normal shape and sat back down.

"H-how did you do that?" Robert stammered.

"As we told you, the Fae is a powerful race," he explained.

"Wow!" Toby exclaimed happily. "Can you do that again?"

"Anything you wish, Master Toby," Jareth said. He stood and transformed back into the owl and then back again. He sat back down with a flourish.

"Sarah," Toby said, "can you do that too?"

"I'm still learning to use my magic, but let me see if I can't do something for you," she replied. She concentrated on her open palm and watched as a crystal formed in her hand. She threw it up in the air where it exploded into a rain of confetti. Her baby brother clapped his hands in appreciation for her little show. Sarah flicked her wrist and the mess disappeared.

"So, Jareth," Karen said after a moment. "You're a king?"

"Yes, my lady," he replied. "I rule over the Goblin Kingdom and am heir to the throne of the High King of the Underground."

"Hmmm," her step-mother said thinking for a second. "Does that mean you'll be a queen Sarah?"

"Yes," Sarah answered. "When I marry Jareth, I will become the Goblin Queen. After he inherits the throne, I will become the High Queen."

Karen whistled through her teeth, obviously impressed. "What is your current title Sarah?"

"Her Royal Highness is Princess of the Lunar Kingdom," Jareth informed her.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Karen.

"I came back today to take you with me so you may attend my wedding," explained Sarah. "That is, if you want to go back with me."

Robert and Karen exchanged glances. Looking back to Sarah, he said, "Sweetheart, we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Yay!" yelled an excited Toby. He jumped off of his chair and ran over to Sarah, giving her a giant bear hug.

"If you are all ready, we can go right now," Sarah said. She and Jareth stood and looked at the other two still seated.

"Alright," Robert said, rising. "I think we're as ready as we'll ever be."

Sarah and Jareth gathered her family around them. She took the crystal and held it before her. "I wish to return to the Williams' suite within my mother's castle." The group disappeared. When they reappeared, they were inside the suite her mother had prepared for their arrival. "You are free to explore the castle everyone, but I'm afraid that I must leave for my next appointment. I'm really glad you're here." She and Jareth left the family to themselves.

"Thank you Jareth," Sarah said.

"You're welcome, my love," Jareth replied, taking a step towards her. The glint in his eyes made her pulse race.

"Um, I think I'm late for my lunch with Dy," she said quickly. "I'll see you later." She turned and hurried away.

Jareth watched her leave and chuckled softly. _Someday, my Princess, someday._

* * *

Four hours later, Sarah found herself in the gardens. She was glad to be done with her appointments for the day. Lunch was fun as she caught up on the latest gossip with Dy. She found the Duchess a most enjoyable companion, even though she was old enough to be her mother. Her magic lesson and etiquette lesson made her long for escape. She was afraid that she must have left the impression of her foot on her dance instructor's toe.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump while a scream escaped her lips. She turned to see Epifanio standing before her laughing at her startled face. "Oh my God!" she yelled, hitting him on the arm. "Don't ever do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Your Highness," he said.

"It's ok Your Grace," she replied, trying to get her heart to return to a normal rhythm. "Please, call me Sarah,"

"I would be honored," he said. "And please, call me Epi."

"Well Epi," Sarah said, "what are you doing in the gardens? Besides scaring me, that is."

"I was taking a stroll before dinner. Would you like to accompany me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

Together, they walked through the gardens as he told her about the different species of flowers planted there.

"So," he said as they took a seat on the stone bench within the gardens. "What's the story between you and Jareth?"

"Not much of a story, really," Sarah said, looking at some fairies flitting around a rose. "I told you that I met him when I beat his Labyrinth. We stayed out of physical contact for a few years after that, though he did come to my dreams. After I asked him to stop doing that, we started sending letters to each other. I guess right now, we're friends."

"Just friends?" the Duke pried.

"Well…"she said, not sure what to say. "In a few weeks, we're supposed to be married. His father betrothed me to Jareth before either of us was even born."

"A betrothal?" he asked. "I never knew about that."

"Neither did we, until just recently," she said. "It was a part the Great Pact."

"That is incredible," he commented.

"Now we're just adjusting to the situation," she said. "We're supposed to announce the engagement at the ball."

Epi shook his head, trying to imagine what it must be like to be betrothed to someone you barely knew. "Can't you get out of it? I mean, your grandfather isn't even around anymore."

"I'm not sure," she said, sadly.

"I hope you can, my lady," Epi said, looking in Sarah's beautiful green eyes. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She laid her head on the crook of his neck and sighed. It felt nice to be sitting there with him in the middle of the lovely garden. The sound of a twig breaking startled her, making her jump and move away from Epi.

Jareth appeared from around the corner of the hedge. His eyes narrowed as he watched the couple on the bench. He frowned and asked, "What exactly is going on here?"

"Nothing Jareth," Sarah said calmly. "We were just talking."

"I don't believe talking requires you to touch," he said coldly.

"Your Majesty," Epi said, standing. "I meant no disrespect. Sarah just seemed a little sad and I thought she needed a friend."

"She has a friend," Jareth replied. "Me."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Epi said. "I have to go get ready for dinner with Her Majesty. I'll see you around Sarah."

"Bye Epi," Sarah responded. "Thanks for talking with me."

Epi nodded and walked away, leaving Jareth and Sarah alone. She looked at him for a moment before saying, "I hope you're happy with yourself. He was just being a friend and you have to run him off. What is your problem?"

"My _problem_ , my dear," he replied, "is that my future wife is sitting out here _alone,_ draped over another man."

"I was not _draped_ over anyone," she retorted, rising to meet his angry stare. "I was just -" She stopped suddenly as the realization came to her. "You're jealous."

"I am not," he snapped.

"You are too," she replied. "You are practically green with it."

"I do not have to stand here and be insulted by you, Princess," he said as he turned to leave.

Sarah grabbed his arm, stopping him. She pulled him to face her and smiled. "Oh Jareth, what am I going to do with you?" She reached up on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips, surprising him. Just as suddenly, she turned to walk away. "I'll see you at dinner." With that, she left, leaving a stunned Jareth standing there wondering what in the hell had just happened.

* * *


	8. Second Chances and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I've said before, thank you, thank you, thank you for your kind comments. Please keep the reviews coming. They really are the fuel the moves the story. That said, I think you're going to like this chapter. The plot is going to thicken, so to speak. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Romeo and Juliet. They are both just loves of mine that I like to dabble in.

Sarah sat in her chair, reflecting on the scene in the garden. She really didn't think of Epi as anything more than a friend and wondered why Jareth could be so jealous of a friend. Then she wondered why she even cared why Jareth would be jealous and why that would trouble her like it did. Irini sat in the other chair admiring her work. It was easy to dress Sarah. She looked beautiful in almost anything. Today, she had on a satin peach colored gown with matching shoes. Her hair was down in waves, tied back with a peach colored satin ribbon. The color brought out the pink in her complexion.

"I'll get it, miss," Irini said when the knock came at the door. Gregory came into the room when the door was opened. Sarah rose to meet him.

"I will be escorting you to dinner, Your Highness," he said firmly. "You will be meeting His Majesty in the east dining room tonight." Sarah took his arm as he led her to a pair of ornate doors, carved with scenes from the Iliad. Gregory opened the door and allowed her to go in first, following close behind. She couldn't help but notice when he took a seat in a small chair in the corner and took out a book to begin reading. Her eyes spotted Jareth, standing by a portrait of her mother. A brandy snifter was in his right hand and he was looking at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"What?" she asked, looking behind her. Was she missing something?

He put down the brandy on the small drink cart and walked over to her. "You take my breath away, precious," he said. "Every time I think you can't get any more beautiful, I see you again and you're even lovelier than the last time."

"Thank you," she replied, blushing furiously. "You look quite handsome tonight." She drank in the sight of him in the maroon breeches, black boots, white ruffled shirt, and black leather jacket with maroon accents. They walked over to the table and sat behind the two place settings laid out for them. A servant soon came and poured them both glasses of wine.

Jareth picked up his glass and raised it, causing Sarah to do the same. "To second chances," he toasted.

"Second chances and new beginnings," she replied. He nodded his approval as they clinked glasses. She took a small sip of the burgundy liquid. A not unpleasant feeling of heat overtook her body. "Wow, this is really strong." She looked to see Jareth smiling at her.

"It's a rare wine from the Gaia Kingdom," he explained. "I would suggest sipping slowly, as it has been known to have quite an effect on those who aren't used to it."

She nodded in agreement as the servant returned with two bowls of soup. He sat them down in front of the couple and then left them. While they ate, the conversation flowed as Sarah and Jareth got to know one another. He learned that she had taken it hard when her mother left, which made her escape into the fantasy worlds contained inside her books. She learned that he was appointed the Goblin Kingdom by his parents because of his love of children. Jareth explained to her that the children taken by him through wishes were made Fae and assigned to families within the realm. These families would raise the children as if they were their own and they didn't retain any memories of their lives Aboveground. They talked about their similar love for music and the written word. He told her about his family, including his three brothers and two sisters scattered across the realm.

After dinner, Jareth and Sarah took a moonlight stroll in the gardens. This had become one of Sarah's favorite places on the castle grounds. Of course, the couple wasn't alone. Sarah turned back to see Gregory following closely behind. She frowned at the sight of her chaperone and sighed loudly. Jareth turned to see what she was looking at and laughed. "I know, my love, I feel the same way."

Sarah joined him in his laughter. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"You are just too easy to read, precious," he replied with a mischievous grin.

"I never was any good at playing poker," she joked.

"I can see why," he responded with a laugh. "But, my dear, it's one of your most endearing qualities." She blushed and he took her hand in his as they turned the corner.

They walked together in a comfortable silence for some time, both lost in each other's company. The silence was broken when Sarah said, "Jareth, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, precious," he replied.

"Do you remember our confrontation in the Escher room?" she asked.

"Very well," he said as a shadow fell across his face. He could never forget those last moments before she said the words that would send her back to the Aboveground.

"Well, over the years I've been thinking about that time before the clock struck. You said, 'I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me.' I wanted to say I'm sorry Jareth. At the time, I was such a spoiled little girl. I didn't understand all that you had done for me just because I had read that book and expected you to act a certain way. Although, you could have spared me the trip to the bog and the run in with the cleaners, I realize now that you truly were generous. You gave me everything I asked for, even if I really didn't want them. You made my trip through the Labyrinth, everything I dreamed it would be as I played pretend in the park with the book."

Jareth's eyebrows went up in surprise at hearing her admission. "It's ok Sarah," he replied. "It took me a long time to realize that you were too young to understand what I had done. I'm glad that you've given it more thought."

Sarah stopped to look at him. "The only thing that I'm still not sure about was when you said 'fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave'. What did you mean by that? At the time, I thought it was a trick, but now I'm not so sure."

He inhaled sharply as he tried to decide what to tell her. After a moment's thought, he decided on the truth. "Sarah, think back to the beginning of your story. Do you remember what it said?"

Sarah thought for a moment, trying to remember the lines she used to love reciting. "I think so," she replied. "It said, 'Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and-" Sarah broke off with the awareness of what she had just said. She looked in Jareth's eyes and saw the truth.

"It's true, my dearest Sarah," he said softly. "I love you. I have since I first laid eyes on you in the park as you played."

"I-I don't know what to say. I don't know how I should feel. You're still an enigma to me Jareth. A puzzle that I can't quite put together." Sarah could see the pain in his eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled, saying, "That doesn't mean I don't want to keep working on the solution." Her other hand went around his neck, pulling him close. Her lips captured his in a gentle kiss. His hands went into her hair, letting it wind around his fingers. He breathed in her sweet scent, mixed with the lilacs and hyacinths surrounding them. It took everything in his power to break away at the sound of Gregory clearing his throat behind them.

They both turned and looked at him with nearly identical looks of annoyance. They continued on their walk, talking about her journey into the Labyrinth and the friends that she met there. The evening concluded after he brought her back to the room for the night. He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. They parted and Sarah went to bed with thoughts of their evening in her head. It had been a pretty good day.

* * *

Sarah stood on her balcony, watching the fairies fly in the garden below. The last few days were a blur of lessons, teas, dress fittings, and dinners with Jareth. Thinking about it made her smile. He wasn't anything like she had thought. Though he could be arrogant and self-centered, he was also kind-hearted and warm. He made her laugh with stories from his youth. She still wasn't sure how she felt about him, but she knew that she cared for him deeply. She looked forward to the ball tonight. Everyone would be arriving throughout the day today so she knew that this would be the only quiet time she would have before being thrown to the wolves. Some already had arrived, including Jareth's youngest sister Gelasia. She and Gelasia had hit it right off and had plans to go riding later today. The rest of Jareth's family would be arriving later. She had to admit that she was a little nervous meeting his father. She at least had met his mother earlier, but her father had been the one to make the promise.

She enjoyed spending time with Toby and introducing him to her friends. He and Hoggle had taken to each other instantly and became fast friends. You never saw one without the other.

She hadn't seen Epi since the day in the garden and wondered if Jareth had succeeded in scaring him off. That thought made her frown slightly. Although, she now understood Jareth's jealousy, it didn't mean she had to like it. She never liked being told who she could and couldn't spend time with. The sound of footsteps through the tall grass on the ground below brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see Jareth standing there under her window.

"What are you doing?" she called in a loud whisper.

"I wanted to see you without that damn chaperone around," he replied. She giggled and thought about Gregory. The man had thwarted every attempt Jareth had made to be alone with her.

"What are you going to do? Climb that trellis? You're likely to break your neck," she said.

"I can't very well use my magic," he replied. "He can sense it. The man is a bloodhound from Hades."

Seeing him down there made her think of one of her favorite theatrical works, Romeo and Juliet. She decided to have some fun, before Gregory could catch them. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Jareth smirked, picking up on the game, and replied, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He began to climb the steep trellis.

Sarah sighed and said, "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name  
belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

Climbing over the railing of her balcony, he replied, "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized." She giggled quietly and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her tight against him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her waiting lips. She opened her mouth slightly and felt a tingle deep inside as she felt his tongue meet hers. He pulled her robe apart and slipped his hand into the soft fabric of her nightgown. She gasped as his thumb slid across her nipple, making her shiver. Her leg wrapped around his as she tried to get even closer. She moaned deeply as his hips met hers, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. He picked her up in his arms to carry her toward the bed. A movement in the corner of his eye, made him turn.

Irini stood there watching him holding the girl in his arms. "Now, Your Majesty," she scolded gently. "What would her mother think?"

Jareth let Sarah down. She pulled her robe close to her and took a couple of steps away. Her face was crimson from the passion and her embarrassment. Jareth had a pained expression on his. He turned to Sarah and said, "It looks as if we've been bested again. Until next time," he reached down and gave her another soft kiss. She watched him leave with a pout and then went into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

Dy paced her chambers restlessly. _Where is that boy?_ She looked up to see her son enter the room. "It's about time," she snapped.

"I had a little errand to run mother," Epi said angrily.

"We don't have much time left and you're out there running _errands_ ," she said with reproach.

"Not even a little recognizance?" he asked.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"I was out for a walk in the gardens early this morning," he explained. "A noise caught my attention and I went to investigate. I got to the edge of the hedges just in time to see Jareth sneak into her room."

"Damn it to Hades," she yelled. "Things are not going according to plan. If this keeps up, they'll be married in less than a month and we can kiss our hopes of uniting our two kingdoms goodbye."

"It's not like I'm not trying mother," he argued. "Every time I try to get her alone, she's with him. He's not going to just idly sit back and let me move onto his mate."

"You need to try harder," she said. "They cannot be allowed to marry. If you have to take him out, then I suggest you do so. We have been waiting years for this chance. We cannot have it destroyed by your weakness."

"What do you propose I do mother?" he asked. "I can't kill him. The High King would kill me for sure."

"Come here and listen for a moment," she said. "You just might learn something." He approached her cautiously. "Cast a separation spell on them."

"A what?" he asked, confused.

"Did you not pay any attention during school?" she asked. "By performing this spell, you separate the couple, hence the name. He will be sent away and, if she does not find him within thirteen hours, they will forget each other forever. They must declare their love for each other before the clock strikes thirteen. If they don't, everyone in the Underground will forget their love and she will fall in love with the very next man she sees. You just have to make sure that person is you."

"That is so clever," he replied with a grin. "I wonder why I never thought about that?"

Dy rolled her eyes at her idiot of a son. "Just give her this and make sure she takes a big sniff," she said, handing him a rose.

"I'll do my best to get this to her as soon as possible," he said.

"You just make sure that you," she said with a sneer.

* * *

The rest of Sarah's day went by in whirl of activity. She met Jareth's brothers and his other sister. Though she had yet to meet his father, she enjoyed his siblings. She also met several of her mother's friends and other members of the court.

Now it was just about time for the ball. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help from smiling. She had on a silver and emerald colored ball gown. On the bodice, were several small diamonds which sparkled in the light. She had on full-length silver gloves that went up her arms. On her wrist was a stunning emerald and diamond bracelet. An emerald and diamond necklace of the same pattern hung at her neck. In her ears were tiny diamond studs. Her hair was done up in an elaborate updo. A tiara of diamonds was pinned to the front of her hair. She had never felt more like a princess in her life.

A knock came at the door and she knew it was show time. "Wish me luck tonight Irini," she said as she walked towards the door.

"You don't need luck, my lady," Irini said with pride. "You have love."

Sarah looked at her and smiled. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Jareth stood there looking perfect. He had on royal blue breeches, a white shirt, a silver and blue cravat, and a royal blue waistcoat with silver stitching. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, neither of them able to speak. Finally, Jareth broke the silence by saying, "Gods, you're the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

"I was just about to say the same about you," Sarah replied. She took his arm as they walked to the ball room. Standing outside the door, she looked at him and sighed.

He picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Sarah looked at him and said, "It's time. Ready or not, here we come."


	9. A Royal Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Keep them comments coming. Thank you for all of your kind words of encouragement **blushes**. I won't be able to update again until later this weekend sometime as I am going up north to get away from it all. I promise to get the next update out soon.
> 
> Jareth: You'd better. I can't stand the suspense. If you don't, I shall dip you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench.
> 
> Ewwww! OK…
> 
> Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned Labyrinth and it's world, alas, I don't.

The doors of the ballroom opened slowly. Sarah gasped at the beauty surrounding her. They were at the top of a large marble staircase. Next to the door were two trumpeters and a doorman. They were dressed in silver and gold uniforms. The floor was white marble flecked with silver and gold. Large white pillars adorned the room. Along one wall was a large tapestry, featuring Oedipus' journey. Marble statues were in the corners. An orchestra stood on a platform to the right. A table of sweet temptations and punch stood on the left. There were at least 200 guests, all dressed in their finery.

Sarah and Jareth stepped in and the music stopped. Every guest turned to look at them and Sarah could feel a blush appear on her cheeks. The trumpets blew a tune announcing their entrance. The doorman yelled, "His Majesty, Jareth, The King of the Gobblins, Heir to the Underground and Her Royal Highness, Sarah, Princess of the Lunar Kingdom." The couple made their way down the stairs as Sarah tried to pick out familiar faces in the crowd. She smiled as she saw her family. Toby was dressed up in an outfit similar to Jareth's and she could see that he was trying hard to be on his best behavior, though she could see him fidget with his coat. She saw Dy and Solly standing with Epifanio. He caught her eye and winked. Jareth's sister, Gelasia, was standing next to his mother and a tall, grey-haired gentleman whom she assumed was his father.

As protocol demanded, Jareth and Sarah headed right for the High King and Queen. She curtsied and Jareth bowed. "Your Majesties," she said with a smile.

"Your Highness," Alcina said, a kind smile on her lips. "Jareth, my son, it's nice to see you again. Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Yes, mother," he sighed, frowning slightly.

"Really mother," Gelasia laughed. "Jareth behave? 'Don't defy me Gelly'," she said, doing an eerily dead-on impression of her brother. "How many times did you say that to me as I was growing up?"

"Only as many times as you needed to be told, dear sister," he retorted.

"Children," Alcina warned. They all broke into laughter. It was like turning back the time to when they were young. Nothing had changed.

"Jareth," Vasileos said warmly. "Are you going to stand there bickering with your sister all night or could you please introduce me to your captivating escort?"

"Father, this is Sarah, granddaughter of King Artemus," Jareth said calmly.

"My child, you are most beautiful. I can see why Jareth fancies you so," the King said, taking her hand. "My promise to your grandfather turned out quite propitious." He put her gloved hand to his lips and smiled. She could see where Jareth had gotten his charm.

"Please, feel free to mingle and enjoy yourselves," the Queen said. "We will have to have tea sometime Sarah."

"I would enjoy that," Sarah replied. Jareth took her arm and escorted her to her mother. As hostess, she was the next in line according to protocol.

She curtsied in front of her mother and Jareth bowed again. "Your Majesty," she said.

"Sarah, you look lovely tonight. The seamstress outdid herself," Lyndora replied. "Jareth, you look splendid as well."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he responded. "You are looking exquisite as well."

Lyndora laughed heartily. "You were always a charmer, Jareth. Never stop."

"I don't ever intend to, Your Majesty," he replied, smirking.

"Thank you for this wonderful ball, mother," Sarah said.

"You're quite welcome Sweetheart. Now go and have some fun. The announcement will be made at midnight," Lyndora replied.

The couple made their way to Sarah's family. She smiled when they turned and bowed to her. Karen even made a little curtsy. "Your Majesty, Your Highness," she said. Sarah could tell that they had made a visit to her etiquette coach.

"Hi guys," Sarah said. "How are you tonight?"

"I got to go on a fairy hunt with Hoggle," Toby answered quickly. "It was lots of fun."

"Oh," Sarah said laughing. "That sounds like a lot of fun Tobe-Man. I wish I could hunt fairies, but all I get to do is hang out with this guy."

Jareth smirked and said, "I'm sorry I'm not short and wrinkled like Hogshead. If that is the sort of gentleman you'd prefer, I'd be happy to oblige." He moved his hand as if to conjure himself into Hoggle.

She grabbed it and said, "On second thought. I much prefer my men tall, blond, and incredibly handsome." Jareth leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Toby made a face as if he saw something terribly unpleasant. "Yuck!" he exclaimed. "Mushy stuff."

Jareth laughed. "Someday, Toby, you too will enjoy 'mushy stuff' as well," he informed the youngster.

"Maybe when I'm old like you, but not right now," Toby responded.

The orchestra began to play a fun, quick little tune. Sarah smiled at Toby and asked, "May I have this dance, good sir?"

Toby blushed and said, "Sure Sarah, but remember, no mushy stuff."

"Cross my heart," Sarah replied. She and Toby left her family with Jareth and stepped out on the dance floor. They started to dance. She had to bend down so they were more level. They laughed and chatted through the song, until a slower song started to play.

A tap on his shoulder made Toby turn and smile. Jareth stood behind him and said, "May I cut in?"

"Sure Jareth," the little boy replied. "I told you I hate mushy stuff." He skipped back to his parents.

Jareth put his left hand on Sarah's tiny waist. He held out his right hand and she placed her hand in his. He led her expertly around the dance floor.

"Your dance lessons have paid off, my love," he remarked. "You dance magnificently."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she replied. At his raised eyebrows, she laughed. The sound of her laughter was sweeter than any music he had ever heard. They danced together in fluid perfection until the song came to the end. They stopped to clap and catch their breaths.

"Jareth, my brother, you are looking well this evening," said Pyralis, walking up to the couple. "Sarah, you look entrancing tonight. Would you excuse us a minute? I need to talk to my brother for a moment."

"Sure, but don't keep him long," she replied.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Zale. "I mean, I'm not Jareth, but you could close your eyes and pretend."

Jareth gave his youngest brother a frown and went off with Pyralis.

Sarah began to dance with Zale. He was as handsome as Jareth, but with two blue eyes and a head full of brown hair. They chatted as they danced and she found that he could be as charming as his eldest brother. When the song ended, Sarah excused herself to get some punch. Drinking in the sweet liquid, she thought about the announcement at midnight. She was a little nervous, but it was more excitement than trepidation. A voice next to her broke her away from her thoughts. She turned to see Epi and realized that he had said something to her.

"I'm sorry," she said smiling. "I guess I was off in my own little world. What was that?"

"It's ok Your Highness," he replied. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Most definitely," she answered.

A new song started playing. It was one that she knew from the Aboveground and was her favorite. Her mother must have helped with the playlist.

"Oh," she said. "This is my favorite song!"

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Thank you," she replied, taking his arm and following him onto the dance floor. They began to dance to the song as she noticed something red in his lapel.

"That's a lovely rose Epi," she said. "I just love roses."

"Would you like to smell it?" he asked. "It smells as good as it looks."

Sarah bent down to inhale the aroma of the flower when Jareth came up behind her and startled her away from Epi.

"Jareth!" she exclaimed. "You nearly scared me to death."

"I was looking for you," he responded, glaring at Epi. "There are some friends of mine that I would like you to meet."

"Thanks for the dance, Epi," she said apologetically. "Maybe another time."

Jareth led her away from Epi. He introduced her to three of his friends and they settled into a friendly chat. When Jareth left to get Sarah some punch, one of the young men asked her to dance. She let him lead her to the dance floor. He wasn't a very good dancer and she ended up bruising a toe. Epi tapped him on the shoulder and asked to cut in. Sarah was all too happy to have a new dance partner.

"You look beautiful tonight Sarah," he remarked.

"Thank you," she replied. "You look good too."

He reached into his lapel and grabbed the rose. He held it out to her and said, "Here Sarah, I want you to have this."

Just as she was about to take it, the High King came up to her and asked for a dance. Epi quickly put the rose back into his lapel and left. He fumed as he caught his mother's angry eyes. He knew he could not fail at this mission. His life depended on it.

"You truly do look like a vision, my dear," Vasileos said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she replied.

"Please, call me Leo," he told her. "After all, Sarah, we are almost family."

"Well then," she replied. "Thank you, Leo. And might I say, you are a wonderful dancer."

He laughed. "Thank you, my child. You truly flatter me. I can see why my son loves you so." She blushed. "I can tell that the feeling is mutual."

"I-I'm not sure," Sarah stammered. "I really care about him."

"Oh, my dear," he replied. "You love him alright. I can see it in your eyes. You two are well matched. For the first time since I made that promise, I am happy that I did so."

Sarah went silent as she drank in that information. Could she really be in love the Goblin King? The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Yes, she was indeed in love with Jareth.

The song ended and Sarah thanked the High King for the dance. She went out to find Jareth. As she was searching, Epi came up to her.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Jareth," she replied. "Have you seen him?"

"I think I saw him on the terrace," he responded. She let him lead her on the dark terrace.

"I don't see him out here Epi," she said, confused. "Are you sure you saw him come out here?"

"He must have gone inside," he lied. "Why were you looking for him? I thought you were still trying to find a way out of your marriage."

"Things have changed," she replied, a smile creeping on her face. "I'm not as opposed to marrying him as I once was."

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Things must really have changed. You're practically glowing."

Sarah blushed and looked away. When she looked back, he was holding the rose in his hand. "Here take this," he said. "Roses are a sign of love, you know."

Sarah reached out and grabbed the beautiful rose. As she lifted it to her nose, the doors opened and she took it away from her face.

Lyndora walked out onto the terrace. "There you are Sara," she said. "We were worried. It's time to make the announcement." She took the rose from Sarah's hand and gave it back to Epi. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion at him. She escorted Sarah back into the ballroom towards the center. Sarah took her place next to Jareth. He placed her hand in his and smiled down at her.

The orchestra stopped playing and everyone turned to look at the couple. Lyndora stepped up to them and turned around, facing her guests. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she said. "Thank you for attending this ball in my daughter's honor. It is my great privilege to make an announcement here tonight. His Majesty, Jareth, the Goblin King will be marrying my daughter, Sarah, the Lunar Princess. May they have all of the happiness that life has to offer."

The crowd cheered as Jareth took his lovely fiancée's face in his hands and bent down to give her a soft kiss. He broke away and caught the eyes of his brothers. They had identical smirks on their faces and gave Jareth a thumbs up. He shook his head and smiled.

Next to the terrace doors, Epi seethed. He almost had her. One more minute and the spell would have taken hold. This was proving harder than he thought it would. He walked up to his mother.

"You and I will have a talk later," she said through her fake smile. "Can't you do anything right?"

"I'm trying mother, but someone keeps interrupting us whenever I get close," he argued.

"Well," she snarled. "Try harder."

Jareth and Sarah began the new chapter in their relationship with the traditional engagement waltz. As the song began, her quick inhale made him realize that she hadn't forgotten the dream they shared. It was their song. The song from the bubble during her dream in the Labyrinth.

"You remembered," they both said at the same time. They laughed in each others arms as he twirled her around the floor.

"That's my favorite memory from my adventure," she said softly.

"Mine too," he said. She looked in his eyes and felt the full weight of his love enfold around her.

"Jareth," she said. "I love you."

He stopped dancing and looked at her, surprise on his face. He took her in his arms as he said, "I love you, too." He lifted her chin with his finger and bent down to take her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers trace the curves there. It was as if everyone else in the room had disappeared and they were alone in the universe. Neither one wanted it to end. It wasn't until Jareth's father came up and cleared his throat did they stop. He clapped his son on the back and laughed heartily. The rest of the room joined him in polite laughter. Sarah felt another blush come up. A yawn quickly followed.

"Tired, my love?" Jareth asked.

"Very," she admitted.

"Shall we retire now?" he inquired.

"I think so, let me say goodnight to everyone," she said, remembering her etiquette. Sarah and Jareth went to the various attendees that were close to the couple and received congratulations as they said good night. Once they had said their goodbyes, they made their way up the stairs and out of the ballroom. Once in the hallway, he stopped and turned to face her.

"Did you really mean it Sarah?" he asked, needing to hear it again.

"Yes I did Jareth," she replied. "I love you."

"I am the happiest man in the Underground," he said, picking her up and twirling her around. He leaned his face into hers and took another sweet kiss. She tasted of vanilla and cinnamon. A noise behind them forced him to stop. Gregory stood there frowning.

"You are not married, yet, Your Majesty," he said.

Jareth sighed and put Sarah down. "I can't wait," he replied. "At least then, I won't have to spend any more time in your _charming_ company."

The little man gave a huff and frowned even more. Sarah giggled and took Jareth's arm. They began the trek back to her room.

"Well, at least that's over," she remarked brightly.

"Ah, my dear, but then we have the wedding," he said. "If you thought you were busy before, just wait until my mother has you meet up with the wedding planner."

Sarah groaned and he laughed at the pained look on her face. "I do hope that we'll get sometime together in the next month," she said. It will be a horribly depressing month if I don't get even a glance at my future husband."

"Precious," he cooed. "Even a glance can be enticing, if one is wearing the proper garments."

"You have a point, my King," she replied saucily as they reached her door. "Maybe I will have to arrange that sometime."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "My dear, this is going to be a most interesting month."


	10. Once Upon A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is, finally. I hope it was worth the wait. To reward you for your patience, I put in some real M worthy stuff. It's also the longest chapter to date, since I had a lot of time to develop it while up north for the weekend.
> 
> As to the title, I'm sure many of you recognize it from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. The writers of that particular movie wrote lyrics and set them to Tchaikovsky's beautiful music. You'll understand why I used it later in the chapter and why the reference to this movie works well in chapters to come.
> 
> A side note, I used a particular song as inspiration for the garden scene coming up. The first person to comment with the correct answer gets to be a character in an upcoming chapter. So review with your answers and a name you'd like me to use.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any work of Disney, Jim Henson, George Lucas, or the unnamed artist that inspired me.

CRASH!

Epifanio looked at the broken vase at his feet. He had been lucky. When he noticed his mother pick up the heavy ceramic vase, he had ducked out of the way in the nick of time. The vase hit right where his head had been a second ago, sending shards of pottery flying everywhere.

"That almost hit me!" he exclaimed.

"Next time," his mother yelled, "don't move." She was pacing furiously back and forth in her suite.

Her son took a seat in one of the large chairs, dejected, as he watched his mother pace. He knew that he had failed her and only wondered how soon it would be when she gave up on him and tried herself. It wouldn't look good to have the Duchess get her hands dirty with this and she would make sure that he was severely punished.

"Mother," he pleaded, "please stop that incessant pacing."

His mother stopped for just a moment to shoot him a warning glance. "Since when do you give me orders?" she asked. She continued her pacing, letting the anger build within her.

"I'm sorry mother," he apologized. "I've tried, really I have. With this wedding, she hasn't been alone for a second. Every time I try to give her the rose, someone stops me."

"Shut up," his mother demanded. "I don't want to hear any more excuses from you. That's all you've done for the past three weeks and I'm sick of it. The wedding is less than a week away and, so help me, if you fail this one, it will be your head."

"Tell me what you want me to do," he said, his voice slipping into an obnoxious whine.

"Stop that incessant whining!" she ordered. "Now be quiet so I can think. There must be a way for you to get close to her without raising suspicion."

He sat still, watching her think. He thoroughly wished that he was someone else doing something else entirely. The person he really wanted to be was Jareth. The Goblin King had everything that Epi could only dream of having. A great and powerful family, a tidy Kingdom to rule, a beautiful woman who loved him…the list went on and on. _Well, it won't be that way much longer, Goblin King. I will have the girl and the Kingdom. You will have nothing!_ A smile crept to his face as he thought about Jareth, alone. The power of the two Kingdoms would sweep the Underworld. He settled into his thoughts while his mother continued to pace, thinking. _Soon, very soon, everything will be mine!_

* * *

"Another letter Miss?" Irini asked, watching her young mistress seated at her desk writing furiously.

"Uh huh," Sarah answered absently as she continued to write. In the three weeks since the engagement ball, she had been to a flurry of meetings, lessons, dinners, and teas. She and Jareth hadn't been able to say two words to one another, let alone enjoy each other's company. They had reverted back to writing letters to stay in contact. Only one more week to go until the wedding and then they would spend a whole month together before having to get back to the Kingdom and begin the mundane task of ruling. Sarah smiled as she thought about the honeymoon that she had planned. They were going to one of the outermost Kingdoms to a quiet little destination spot. It would be Jareth and her and no one else for miles. Sarah felt a tingle go down her spine in anticipation.

"There," she said finishing. She folded up her letter and placed it in an envelope. She kissed the back of it, leaving a glowing seal. Finally, she held it in her hand. With a flick of the wrist, she watched it disappear. She sighed, thinking about her handsome King. _I wonder what he's doing right now._

There was a knock at the door and Irini went to investigate. "My lady," she called. "It is Miss Gelasia here to see you."

"Gelly!" Sarah exclaimed with a smile, standing to meet her friend. The two women embraced and took seats next to the fire. Sarah and Gelly had become best friends in the weeks since they first met. She loved the redhead's fiery personality.

"How are ya Sar?" the young woman said warmly. "Have they let you out of your prison for today?"

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "No, I only have this brief respite until my next meeting with the wedding planner. Want to come along?"

"Sure! I love planning other people's weddings," Gelly said. "I just don't want one of my own."

"Oh, my dear friend," Sarah replied. "You just haven't met the right guy yet. When you meet him, you'll want nothing more than to marry him just so you can have him be the last person you see before sleeping and the first thing you see when you wake up. You'll spend every waking moment with that man and it still won't be enough time." She settled into a dreamy smile as she thought about Jareth.

"Wow Sar," her friend laughed. "You've got it bad. I can't imagine spending one hour alone with my brother and you want to spend the rest of your life with him."

"That's because he's your brother Gelly," Sarah replied. "I wouldn't want to spend that much time with Toby. But as a husband, I can tell you that Jareth will be passionate, kind, and loving. I will be his as he will be mine."

Gelly stuck a finger down her throat and made a gagging sound. "You should listen to yourself sometime, Sar," she said. "You sound like…like…"

"Like a woman in love," Irini said laughing.

"Yeah, that too," Gelly replied. The three women giggled. "You forget that he's also arrogant, egotistical, and self-centered."

"I won't deny that he can be all of those things," Sarah admitted. "I'm just saying that things are not always what they appear."

"If you say so," replied Gelly.

"So," responded Sarah, sticking her tongue out. The women laughed and stood to leave.

"That's what I like about you Sar," Gelly said, walking towards the door. "Always so mature and wise. It's like talking to Yoda."

"Happy am I to hear you say this," Sarah replied, joining her friend. "I didn't know you knew about Yoda."

"It's a different Realm, Sar," Gelly said, laughing. "It's not a different planet. I do enjoy going Aboveground once in a while."

Sarah rolled her eyes and the two set out to meet with the wedding planner together.

* * *

Sarah returned from her meeting with the planner alone. It had been exhausting. There were more samples than she could comprehend and too many choices. She just wished it were over so she could finally enjoy herself. Gelly sat through about an hour of this before she had to excuse herself with a headache. Sarah lowered herself into the comfortable chair and thought about taking a nap, knowing she probably wouldn't even get her eyes closed without someone else needing something. Right on cue, the door opened and Irini stepped in.

"I have a meeting with Gregory, my lady," she said. "If you won't be needing me for a while, I will be in the library."

"Ok," Sarah replied. "I was just about to take a nap anyway."

"A nap this late in the day could prove troublesome when you go to bed tonight," Irini said. "Why don't you go for a walk in the garden? The fresh air might revive you."

"That's a good idea Irini," Sarah replied. "If you need me for anything, I'll be in the garden taking a walk." Irini nodded before leaving to find Gregory.

Sarah flicked her wrist slightly, transporting herself into the garden. She began to stroll among the brightly colored flowers. Sarah walked along the path, lost in thought. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes. Sarah screamed and turned to see Jareth standing there laughing.

"You ass," she yelled, hitting him in the arm. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He slipped his arms around her waist and smiled. "I'm sorry, my love. I was hoping to catch you alone." He looked around for her irritating chaperone.

"He's inside, talking to Irini," Sarah muttered, trying to get her heart to begin its normal rhythm again. Looking into his eyes, she saw a shrewd expression and understood at once. "You already knew that, didn't you? You planned this whole thing."

"Guilty, my love," he replied with a smirk. "I can't very well have that damn hellhound hanging around now can I?"

"My lady," she said, impersonating Gregory. "You must learn to behave yourself. You are a princess now and you cannot allow yourself to give into your urges."

They turned as if they could see the man directly behind him. Taking her hand in his, they ran as fast as they could out of the garden and into a little clearing within the Queen's Forest. She felt that he must be able to hear her heartbeat at she stood trying to catch her breath. Jareth looked at her without making a sound and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Picking her up gently in his arms, he placed her on the ground in the soft grass. Jareth sat next to her looking down in wonder at her beauty. The couple felt completely alone in their love. No one else existed in that moment.

"I wish we didn't have to hide from everyone," she said at last. "I love you Jareth, why shouldn't I be allowed to show it to the world?"

Jareth smiled, "I know, my love, I know. I wish the same, but what would your mother say if she knew?"

"You're right," she said, dejected. "Only one more week to go and then we can be together forever." She smiled brightly at the thought.

"We're alone right now, my dear," he purred seductively into her ear. "Let's not waste time talking."

Sarah giggled as he made a playful nip on her earlobe.

"Oh, you find that funny do you?" he teased. "I am going to have to punish you for laughing at your king." He rolled her on her side and gave a tantalizing slap to her soft, round derriere, making her squeal and roll on her back again. She caught his face in her hands and brought him down for a satisfying kiss. His hand went to the laces on the front of her teal dress. He unlaced the first few, planting kisses on her neck, her collar, her chest. She moaned, wrapping her left leg around his waist. After he was finished untying the dress, he stretched the soft fabric apart, exposing her breasts. He cupped the supple flesh of her breast and brought the nipple to his lips. It tightened into a hard little bud inside his mouth. She gasped, her eyes narrowing with desire.

"SSSaaaarrrrraaaahhhh," a voice called out. It was Gelly, coming to find Sarah before her next appointment with the seamstress.

"Shhhh," Jareth whispered. "Maybe she won't find us."

"She's getting closer," Sarah said, lacing up her stays and looking towards the trees. Jareth groaned, stretching out in the grass next to her. He took her face in his hands, unwilling to let the intrusion stop him in his passion. His lips met hers and she forgot all about Gelly coming to find her. His hand found her breast again and massaged her nipple through the soft cotton of her dress. Her leg found it's way around Jareth's waist again, pulling him closer to her.

"Hey Sar," Gelly said, coming into the clearing. "What're you do…Oh Gods…I'm sorry…didn't mean to interrupt." She watched as Jareth gave her a death glare. Sarah looked at him and giggled, untangling her leg from his and pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"It's ok Gelly," Sarah said. "I need to get to my next appointment anyway." Jareth stood and reached out his hand to his fiancé. He helped her to her feet and took her into his embrace. She looked into his wonderfully beautiful mismatched eyes and placed her soft lips onto his into a gentle kiss. "Until we meet again, my King, may that stay in your thoughts."

She walked over to Gelly, laughing at the unpleasant expression on her face as she struggled not to gag. The two women walked back to the castle, leaving Jareth in the clearing trying desperately not to hate his younger sister. With a sigh, he followed the women back to the castle.

* * *

When Sarah returned to her room just before dinner, a letter was waiting for her on the vanity. She grabbed it and left the comforts of her room. She loved to read Jareth's notes in the beauty of the garden. Sitting on the stone bench she read:

"My Dearest Sarah, it feels as if an eternity has gone by since I last saw you. I am counting down the minutes until we can finally become one. I will try to be the best husband to you, the kind of man you deserve. I love you, my precious thing. I hope to show you someday, just how deep my love for you goes. Until then, I remain, Yours Forever, Jareth."

"What are you reading?" Epi said, startling Sarah.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I didn't see you there Epi. Here, have a seat." She indicated a spot on the bench next to her. He took a seat and looked at Sarah, trying to see what was written on the note she held in her hand. "It's a letter from Jareth," she explained. "See, we haven't really gotten much time to spend together, so we write letters to each other." She held his note to her breast and smiled.

"That's really romantic Sarah," Epi said. Inside, jealousy was tearing him apart. Jareth didn't deserve such a lovely, romantic creature as Sarah. _It's not fair!_

"I guess so," Sarah said with a smile. "It's just our way of being together even when we can't be in reality."

"You've only got a week left, right?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied. "I can't wait."

"Well," he said. "I guess I'd better get back inside. For what it's worth Sarah, Jareth's a very lucky guy." With that, he walked back towards the castle. Sarah sat there looking at the note for a few moments and then, with a flick of the wrist, produced her stationary and began to write her reply. When she was finished, she sealed it in an envelope and sent it to Jareth. She stood and stretched, smelling the aroma of the flowers in bloom. She walked back to the castle to ready herself for dinner.

* * *

Epi sat in his mother's room, happy that he finally had some good news to share. He thought about his fortuitous run-in with Sarah. Thanks to her, he finally had a plan. If his mother were only here right now, he could tell her and receive some hard earned respect. After waiting for what seemed like hours, the door finally opened. His mother walked in and looked at him with a frown.

"I sincerely hope you are not here with more bad news," she said.

"Not this time, Mother," he replied.

"This had better be good," she warned.

"Oh it is Mother," he responded. "I have a way to get Sarah to smell the rose without even my presence."

She smirked, curious to see what he might have up his sleeve. "Go on," she said impatiently.

"I just returned from the gardens after seeing Sarah," explained Epi. "She was holding a note in her hands and so I asked her what it read. She wouldn't tell me any specifics, but she said it was from Jareth. Apparently, they have been writing back and forth since the engagement ball. I think our best bet of getting her to smell the rose is to create a fake note and place it and the rose somewhere where she would be sure to see it. She would think it was from Jareth and would be sure to take a sniff."

"My son," Dy replied, happily, "I think your halfwit brain may have stumbled upon something. Get to work writing a letter to Sarah to go with the flower. Sneak into her room tonight and deliver it."

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching her open the door to leave.

"To tell your father," she replied. "He's been waiting for some good news and now I can finally give him some."

After his mother had left, Epi transported himself into his room and locked the door behind him. He sat down to pen a little note of his own. After many hours and many attempts he finally finished. Satisfied, he placed the note in an envelope and wrote Sarah's name on the front. With a smile, he left to deliver it.

* * *

After dinner, Lyndora called Jareth to her office. She waved her hand and two glasses of coffee appeared. She handed one to Jareth, indicating a chair for him to take a seat. He sat down and sipped at the dark liquid, trying hard to discern why he would be called to the Queen's office.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in here," she said, taking a seat near him.

"Quite frankly, Your Majesty," he replied. "I have been curious."

"I'll get right to the point, Jareth," she said. "How well do you know the Duke and Duchess of Phos?"

The question surprised him and he thought hard before answering. "Not well," he replied. "I know that they have been rather loud voices in the political sphere, but I don't think we've talked much outside of formal dinners and the occasional court matter."

"They have been interested in allying themselves with Luna for some time," the Queen acknowledged. "Their family is next in line for the throne and rumor has it that the current King has fallen ill. I worry that they may do something to disrupt your marriage to my daughter."

"Do you really think they might try something before the wedding?" he asked.

"Yes I do," Lyndora replied. "I have seen their young son, Epifanio, doing strange things around Sarah."

"Like what?" Jareth asked, trying to control the anger building within him.

"On the night of your engagement," Lyndora replied, "I caught him trying to give a rose to her. Then a week ago, I saw him walking around with that same rose looking through a hedge in the garden. When he saw me, he quickly walked away in the other direction. When I investigated further, I noticed that he had been spying on Sarah and your sister."

Jareth seethed. How dare this man try and do something to his Sarah. He was going to break the little man in two.

"Calm down Jareth," Lyndora said calmly, noticing the enraged gleam in Jareth's eyes. "You can't help Sarah by doing something that you will regret later."

Jareth took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He looked at Lyndora and asked, "What do you think he's up to?"

"I don't know," Lyndora replied. "I have an aide researching spells and roses, but so far he has come up with nothing. I just know he is up to something, although I'm sure that he isn't working alone."

"I will keep an eye on him," Jareth said. "You have your aide continue his research. If you find anything, let me know."

"I hope I'm wrong Jareth," Lyndora sighed. "Please, take care of my little girl."

"I will," Jareth promised, standing. "I give you my word." He walked to the door and left the room, setting out to find Epi.

* * *

Sarah and Gelly walked back to Sarah's room after dinner, chatting about her disappointment at never seeing Jareth. They sat down in the chairs by the fire, drinking a glass of wine.

"If you want to be alone with him so badly," said Gelly. "Why don't you just dream project?"

"Dream project?" Sarah asked, curious.

"Yeah," Gelly replied. "You remember. Didn't you say that Jareth used to come to you in your dreams?" Sarah nodded. "That's dream projection."

"How do you do it?" Sarah asked. "We haven't gotten to that one yet in the lessons." She set her empty wine glass on the table.

"Ha!" Gelly laughed. "You wouldn't get to something like that in lessons. It's just something you learn for yourself. Before you fall asleep tonight, think of Jareth and his dream. Try to picture yourself in his head. As you fall asleep, concentrate on Jareth and project yourself to him." She emptied her glass in one last gulp and then set it next to Sarah's.

"It sounds easy enough, but I hope he isn't too mad," Sarah worried. "I mean, I did get him into trouble for doing that to me."

"Trust me Sar," Gelly said, standing. "I wouldn't worry about a thing. The moment he sees you alone, he's not going to be feeling anything, but you." She flicked a wrist and the two glasses disappeared.

Sarah stood, blushing at the thought. She walked Gelly to the door and they embraced before Gelly left. Irini slipped Sarah out of her dress and she quickly put on her nightgown, excited about trying some new magic.

* * *

Jareth stalked back to his room, angry at not having found Epi anywhere in the castle. He paced for a few moments before removing his clothes and climbing into bed. Within mere seconds, he was asleep.

* * *

Sitting on her bed Sarah tried to do as Gelly said. After a few minutes of picturing herself in Jareth's head she decided to go to sleep. Lying there she tried to concentrate on Jareth as Gelly had told her. _This will never work._ She gave up her attempts of dream projection and opened her eyes. She gasped when she realized she wasn't in her room anymore. She was in a tall forest filled with dead trees. As she walked on the little path towards the center, she spotted a red rose. _This isn't Jareth's dream._ Jareth may be a lot of things, but he most certainly didn't dream of death and destruction. She took several steps back before falling backwards. She screamed as a pair of arms expertly caught her. Looking up she saw Jareth's handsome face smiling down at her.

"Why precious," he cooed, "I do believe you are dream projecting."

"How do you know it isn't you in my dream?" she teased.

He looked at the length of her in his arms and turned to smile at her deviously. "Because, my love, I'm certain you wouldn't have picked out this enticing attire."

Sarah looked down at what she was wearing and blushed furiously. It was a black, lace negligee. Although it reached to her ankles, the fabric was see-through and left little to the imagination. The bodice clung to every curve. She looked over at him and realized he wasn't wearing anything.

"You little perv," she laughed.

He halted her laughter with a kiss. His lips felt warm and inviting and she felt hers part in response. He slipped his tongue into her open lips and she gave a soft moan as it met hers. As they kissed, he carried her over to a beautiful canopy bed that appeared out of nowhere.

She broke the kiss to laugh. "I see where your mind goes," she teased and went to work placing soft kisses on his neck.

He placed her on the bed and stood back to look at his lovely fiancé. "You are so beautiful, my love," he gasped. "I can't help but stare."

Her arms reached out, calling to him to get into bed with her. He did as she commanded. Their lips met again in passion. Liquid heat began to pool between Sarah's legs. He moved his lips down to her neck, his tongue teasing over the naked flesh. She caressed his head, getting her fingers entangled into his uneven hair. She could smell his scent, something spicy and distinctly male.

He moved down to the bodice of Sarah's negligee and began untying the stays. Looking into her eyes, he saw them darken with lust. He continued to slowly remove the stays, smiling at the groan coming from his beloved. This was torture, but it was worth savoring the moment. Finally, he came to the end. He opened her bodice, revealing the near perfect breasts contained within. The fresh air across her nipples made them harden into tiny points. He caught one of them between his teeth, making Sarah moan in pleasure. His right hand began to explore the rest of her body. He slid his fingers down her side to her hip and then lower as it came to rest between her legs. She gasped, choking in the air, as his fingers began to move over her clit in little swirling motions. He captured her mouth with his, making every nerve ending tingle with delight. She moved her hands to his chest and began softly exploring his flesh. She could feel the smooth skin and the hard muscles beneath.

Looking into his eyes, she saw desire and love at war with one another. He parted her legs and settled between them. His hardness meeting the softness of her sex **.** She moaned and said, "Please Jareth, make love to me."

He thrust in, causing Sarah to scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He stopped and allowed his love to collect herself. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he continued. Slowly, he moved in and out of her. Sarah moaned and dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders. "Jareth," she gasped.

He began to move faster, unable to contain himself any longer. Her soft moans and his breathing were the only sounds as she moved her hips in rhythm with his. Their passion flared within them, uniting them as one. She arched her back, wanting him to go deeper and deeper. "Oh God," she screamed.

They both shuttered in simultaneous orgasms, calling for each other. He collapsed on top of Sarah, holding her in his arms. She let out a little sigh of contentment, caressing his back with her small hand. They stayed like that in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"It's almost time for us to wake up, my darling," he sighed, rolling off of her and settling next to her.

"No," she protested. "I don't want it to be over yet."

He looked in her eyes and smiled. "My dear," he purred. "If you liked this, just think of how much fun we'll have when it's for real. Then I won't ever have to let you go."

She smiled at the thought as Jareth's form began to disappear around her. It was indeed time to wake up. With disappointment clear on her face, she opened her eyes.

* * *

Epi tiptoed into Sarah's chambers. He looked at the sleeping woman. A strange smile touched her lips. She rolled over and he stepped back, scared that she would wake up to find him there. She stayed asleep and was moaning softly. "Jareth," she said breathlessly. A frown crossed Epi's face. He could tell she was dreaming about the Goblin King.

"Go ahead and dream, my lady," he whispered, turning to her vanity. "Soon you will forget all about him and my name will be the one you whisper as you sleep." He put the note on her vanity, her name written on the front of the envelope in Jareth's hand. The rose, he placed on top. Quickly, he left the room.

In a few moments, Sarah sat up in bed. She hugged herself, unwilling to end the wonderful feeling of her dream. Finally, she stood and walked over to her vanity. A smile crept to her face as she noticed the beautiful rose and note sitting there. She picked up the rose rolling the stem in her fingers. Bringing it up to her nose, she took in the seductive scent. Suddenly the room began to spin and she collapsed. The rose disappeared, it's duty having been fulfilled.


	11. Back at the Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I seemed to have stumped all my readers with my last quiz. I shall give you all one last chance. The song was an oldie from 1967 that only reached #4 on the charts. It was resurrected by a certain female mallrat in 1987, reaching #1. As always, review with your answers and you could end up in this very story.
> 
> Thanks to all that keep reviewing. If you haven't reviewed, yet…please, please, pretty please with Jareth on top, review this chapter and let me know your thoughts. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope…I don't own Labyrinth…maybe when I win the lottery, but not right now.

Sarah found herself sitting on the edge of the dead forest she had seen in her dream. There was no one around. The only sound was her heartbeat. She stood and looked at the desolation of the lands around her. _What is this place? How did I end up here?_ Walking out of the barren trees she ascertained that she was standing on a very lonely hill. She looked out onto the landscape below. What she saw made her gasp and hold her head in her hands in terror. She was back at the Labyrinth surrounding the Goblin City. Only it wasn't quite the same. It was darker and more menacing than before. A chill went through her and she collapsed onto the hill, planted her face in her hands, and sobbed.

* * *

Jareth awoke to find himself back in his castle beyond the Goblin City. He was clad only in his sleep pants and he shivered in the cold air. _What in Hades is going on here?_ He was sitting on his throne overlooking an empty room. Trying to get up, he realized that he was stuck to the chair. Grit and determination showed on his face as he tried to extricate himself. It was no use, he wasn't going anywhere. Finally, he sat back and viewed his surroundings. Although it looked like his throne room, it most certainly was not. It was dark, gloomy, and empty. There was none of the laughter or singing that usually took place. He tried to figure out what was going on as he heard a sound coming from his right. Turning his head, he saw Epi coming towards him. The young Fae was dressed in **his** black greeting armor.

"What do you think you're doing," Jareth growled.

"My, my, my," Epi teased. "What a temper you have there Goblin King."

"You'll see much more of my temper if you don't tell me what in Hades is going on," Jareth yelled.

"If you insist," Epi said, grinning. "You are under a separation spell, _Your Majesty_."

"WHAT," replied Jareth, seething. Once more, he struggled to get out of his chair. He sat back, exhausted from the effort and stared venomously at his captor.

"You heard me," Epi informed him, smirking at the King's attempts to free himself. "I planted an enchanted rose and a note with your signature on Sarah's vanity. She took a sniff and voila, here we are. I must say, she is beautiful when she is asleep. Almost like an angel, don't you think?"

"I will kill you for this," Jareth said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Epi laughed ominously. "We shall see about that Jareth," he replied. "Your beloved Sarah has thirteen hours to find you before your love disappears forever. I will make sure I'm the first man she sees when that happens. I will capture your love and your kingdom and leave you with nothing."

"You underestimate the Princess," Jareth said with a smirk. "You forget, she's bested my Labyrinth in under eleven hours. She can beat yours, too."

For an instant, Epi's smile faltered. She could not beat him, could she? No, he would not let her win. This was his only chance and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for him.

Suddenly, he heard a small sound coming from the Labyrinth. Epi cupped his ear with his hand and lifted his eyebrows. "What's this I hear? Your _champion_ is crying. I must go and comfort her."

Jareth struggled once again to free himself from the spell. "You better not hurt her or, so help me, you will regret it," he threatened.

"Hurt her?" Epi asked. "I don't intend to hurt her, I intend to bond with her and make her mine forever." With a flick of his hand, he disappeared, leaving Jareth alone to ponder his predicament.

* * *

Irini opened the door to Sarah's chambers, expecting to see her mistress waiting for her. Instead, she saw the crumbled figure on the floor next to the vanity. The little woman ran to Sarah's side and kneeled before her. She tried to awaken her, but to no avail. "Oh, my Lady," she pleaded. "Wake up." Placing her hand on the young woman's chest, she felt her breathing. _At least she's alive._ "HELP!" she shouted at the closed door. She began to sob as she held her pretty mistress in her arms, rocking her close to her breast.

"What's going on here?" demanded the guard, running into the room. He looked from Irini to Sarah, his eyes going wide.

"It's the princess," Irini explained between sobs. "I came in here and found her collapsed on the floor. She's still breathing, but she won't wake up." She continued to rock the sleeping girl.

The guard ran back into the hall and called for two of his fellow guards. "You," he commanded, pointing to the younger of the two. "Go get the Queen and bring her here now. You there, get the Queen's healer. I will stay with the Princess until you return." The two men ran quickly down the hall. The guard closed the door again and walked over to the women. He touched Irini's shoulder and she looked up at him. He bent down and put his arms out towards the Princess. Irini let go and gently laid the sleeping girl's body onto the ground. She noticed that she was still wearing her nightgown. She must have collapsed shortly after waking. The guard picked up Sarah's limp body and placed her gently on the bed. He tried to console the sobbing woman while he waited for backup.

Lyndora ran into the room followed by the healer. Seeing her daughter, lying in bed unconscious, she paused shortly in the doorway in panic. After getting over her initial shock, she rushed over to the bed and sat on the edge. Running her hand over her daughter's forehead, she tried to feel for a fever. She looked to the healer, her eyes pleading. The healer gently nudged the Queen to move over. She complied, reluctantly. He sat down next to her and began his examination. A single tear fell from Lyndora's eye as she watched. She took her daughter's hand in hers and stroked her thumb.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Everyone turned to see Tenny run through the door, his face contorted with fear. The Queen stood to meet him. She had never seen him in such a state.

"It's His Majesty," he explained. "I found him on the floor next to his bed, unconscious. I can't seem to wake him." He looked from the Queen to the bed and gasped. "No, Your Majesty. Not the Princess, too." He dropped in a chair and buried his face in his hands.

Lyndora turned to the guard. "Go get the Goblin King and carry him into the throne room," she ordered. She looked at a second guard standing by the door. "You there, carry my daughter into the throne room. I shall meet you there."

She held out her hand and a crystal materialized. She dropped it, transporting herself to her throne room. With a wave of her hand, she produced two identical twin beds side by side. She produced soft quilts and down pillows for each bed. Once she was satisfied that she had provided every comfort, she sat on her throne and tried not to cry. It would be important to keep a cool head if she was to get through this and help her daughter and future son-in-law.

From the throne, she looked up to see the two guards carrying the couple into the room. They walked over to the beds and carefully placed them on their backs next to each other. The healer went back to his examination of the two sleeping Fae. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned to the Queen and sighed deeply.

"Go on," she insisted. "Do not try to spare my feelings. If you know what's wrong, tell me now."

"Your Majesty," he said. "These two are under a separation spell."

"A what?" she asked, confused.

"A separation spell, Your Majesty," he explained. "With this spell, these two will remain asleep for no more than thirteen hours. During this time, your daughter has those same thirteen hours to find the King and confess her love. If she does not complete the task, their love will be forgotten and she will fall in love with the first man she sees."

"Who could have conjured up such a horrible spell?" Irini asked, wiping her eyes with a hankie.

"I think I have an idea," Lyndora said, frowning.

* * *

Sarah had stopped crying, but still kept her head in her hands. Her body shuttered from the cold air and the strength of her emotions. The sound of footsteps caused her to look up. She saw Epi standing there in a familiar black outfit. _That's Jareth's_. Fury began to take hold as she realized that Epi must be behind this.

"What did you do?" she accused. Her eyes held the hatred she felt in that moment. She wanted to strangle the man.

"Tsk, tsk," he clucked, wagging a finger at Sarah. "Such cruelty, my lady." Sarah glared at him and waited for him to continue. She didn't trust herself to speak. "You are much like your little fiancé."

"What did you do to him?" she snarled.

"I merely made him feel what I do every day of my life," he replied angrily. "Alone."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What do I want?" he laughed, insanity dancing in his eyes. "I want it all. The kingdom, the power, and you."

"Me?" she asked, her voice tinged with fear.

"I want you to fear me, love me, do as I ask, and I will be your slave," he pleaded.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You're too late and it isn't nice to steal," she said coldly,

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Jareth already made the exact same offer to me years ago," she informed him. "I have already taken him up on it. I love him. He is mine and I am his."

Epi turned on her, his face bearing his anger. "Don't be so sure about that," he hissed. Sarah stared him down, daring him to continue. "I have placed you under a separation spell. You have thirteen hours to complete this Labyrinth. When you fail, your love for Jareth will be forgotten forever. You will be mine, dear Princess."

"I will not fail!" she cried.

"So sure, aren't you?" he asked. "We haven't gotten to your limitation yet."

"What limitation?" she replied.

"You cannot use magic to complete the test," he explained. "You must get to the center under your own power."

"I did it before and I can do it again," she said, setting her sights on the Labyrinth below.

"You will find my Labyrinth a bit more difficult," he replied. "Any more questions or should I let you get to it? The clock is ticking, you know."

Sarah looked down at her nightgown. "I have only one question," she said. "Can I please change into something a little more appropriate?"

Epi raked his eyes over her from top to bottom and smirked. She tried very hard not to squirm under his scrutiny. "Very well, you may use your magic in just this instance. Don't try anything funny. If you break the rules, you lose."

Sarah looked into her hand and produced a crystal. She threw it up in the air and it exploded. Her nightgown changed into a white poet's shirt tucked into brown breeches. A brown leather vest sat on top of the shirt. On her chest, sat an amulet resembling Jareth's. On her feet were brown, knee-high boots.

Epi looked at her, lust showing clearly in his eyes. "Nice choice, Princess," he said. "Don't forget, you have less than thirteen hours to find your King or you will lose him forever." He disappeared, saying, "Such a pity."

"He isn't even original," Sarah scoffed. "Well, come on feet." She started her journey towards the Labyrinth.

* * *

Euclid, the Kingdom's greatest researcher stepped into the throne room. He glanced at the sleeping Fae and turned to address the Queen. "Your Majesty," he said, "your suspicions are correct. The rose is the most common method for delivering the separation spell."

"I knew it!" Lyndora exclaimed, standing. "Thank you Euclid for all of your help in this matter." The bookish, little man bowed and left the room, pausing briefly to stare sadly at the couple.

Lyndora paced the throne room in fury. She knew that the Epifanio was up to something and now she knew what. He was trying to take her daughter away from her mate. Her father may have betrothed Sarah, but he was just a vessel for the Fates. It was obvious that the two children were meant for each other. You just had to look at them to know they were in love. She stopped pacing to look at the two. She wanted to cry, but as Queen she did not have the luxury. Although both were sound asleep, they had shifted towards each other. She walked over to her daughter and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. She smoothed her hair and traced a thumb across her cheek in a soft caress. Sarah still wore her nightclothes from bed. The queen waved a hand over the sleeping girl and changed her into a beautiful emerald green dress. She then walked over to Jareth. Looking down at him, she placed a hand to his cheek. She thought back to when he was a young boy and smiled. What a handful he had been. She waved her hand again and changed the King from his sleep pants to black pants tucked into black boots, black shirt, and black jacket. She smiled, looking at the blond Fae before her. The strongwilled King will make an excellent husband for her daughter. The thought of the wedding made her frown. She would have to tell the High King and Queen eventually, but how to break news like this about a son? She would let them be a little longer before worrying them with this news. Her thoughts strayed to her ex-husband, Robert and his family. They would have to be notified about this, too.

"Euandros," she called. She sat back down on her throne to wait. The young man stepped into the room and stood before the Queen.

"Your Majesty," he said.

"Please bring me the Duke of Zesti. I need to see him immediately," she ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied. He disappeared and she continued to wait. After what seemed like hours, Euandros returned alone. At her quizzical expression, he said, "He is not in the castle, Your Majesty. No one has seen him since last night."

"Damn!" she shouted. "Bring me the Duke and Duchess of Phos at once," she commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied. Again, he disappeared and she waited. Her thoughts were racing as she tried to make sense of everything that was happening. Epifanio's disappearance was further proof that he had been behind the spell. What else could it mean?

Euandros walked into the throne room ahead of Dy and Solly. Lyndora narrowed her eyes at them and stood. "Thank you Euandros," she said. "You're dismissed."

She walked over to them, staring at the two Royals. "I believe you know why I summoned you," she said coldly.

"Why, Your Majesty," Dy said warmly, "we have no idea why we were brought here." She turned at looked at the sleeping couple. "What happened?"

"You know very well what happened," Lyndora insisted. "Your son gave my daughter an enchanted rose. He placed a separation spell on them."

"Why would Epi do something like that?" Dy asked, indignantly.

"I don't know," Lyndora replied. "Why don't you enlighten _me_?"

"How should I know?" Dy insisted. "My son is a good boy. He would never do something like this. How do you know it was him?"

"He has been seen throughout the castle with a rose," the Queen explained. "It has been determined that the spell was delivered through an enchanted rose."

"My son has a love for horticulture, Your Majesty," Dy said. "He is always walking around with one flower or another. How can you be sure that he was the one who placed your daughter and her intended under a spell."

The Queen stood their, stunned at the brazen nature of the Duchess' lies. How in the world was she going to get proof that Epifanio was behind this? It was obvious that his parents were also in on everything. For all she knew, they were the ring leaders. It would make perfect sense. They take out Jareth, place Epi in a position to receive the Princess' love, he marries Sarah, the current King dies, and they take over the Kingdom of Sol. This would unite the two Kingdoms, making it a very powerful and dangerous alliance. They could even gain control over the High King and Queen through a strategic coup.

"If you are through, Your Majesty," Dy said, "may we be excused?"

Lyndora was going to have to get her proof through another means. Maybe if she let them go, they would reveal themselves through their inflated egos. They will have to slip up sometime. She nodded to the Duchess and waved them away. After they had left, she called to one of the guards.

"Alexander," she said with purpose. "I want you to keep an eye on the Duke and Duchess of Phos, but don't let them know you are watching. Send me frequent reports, but never let them out of their sight."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said with a nod. He turned and quickly left the room, leaving the Queen in silence once again.


	12. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the kind comments! You truly make this all worth the time I take to write. I got the right answer to my earlier quiz. The inspiring song was "I think we're alone now." I was listening to the oldies station while on vacation and the song inspired me to write the garden scene. Thanks to Vallora for her correct answer. I have another quiz for you. I have planted a line from a musical into the story. The first person to comment with the name of the musical, the song that it came from, and the character that sang it will get a character named after them in the story. Good luck and happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or the characters created by the creative minds that came up with the idea. I also don't own the lovely Sonnet #116 by Shakespeare. Finally, I don't own the unnamed lyric from my favorite musical.

Sarah walked to the stone outer wall of the Labyrinth. She looked for a way in and found none. _Things aren't always what they seem._ She closed her eyes and felt heat rise in her chest. Opening her eyes, she looked down and saw her amulet glowing a pale red. A smile crept to her lips. Her trick had worked. It was all in how you interpret things in the Underground. When she asked if she could change clothes, she knew he would agree. She purposely conjured an outfit that she knew he would recognize as Jareth's. She even included a replica of his amulet. What he didn't know was that she magically infused a bit of her love within the moon shaped charm. Her necklace would point the way to Jareth. She would still have to face the hardships and dangers within, but she had a compass.

As she walked along the outer wall, she watched the amulet glow brighter and brighter. When it seemed to reach the zenith of its light, she stopped and turned to the wall. She closed her eyes and turned away, patiently counting to ten. After her count, she turned back and a door had appeared where there had been bare wall before. She squared her shoulders and pushed the heavy door open, revealing the inner wall. Letting out the breath she hadn't been aware of holding, she walked through. The door disappeared, leaving her trapped within the two walls. She briefly looked back and then took her first cautious steps into the new Labyrinth.

Sarah looked at the wall, expecting to see the worm. Unfortunately, this time, she was alone. Sighing, she continued to walk along the narrow corridor looking for an entrance into the next part of the Labyrinth. She ran her hand along the wall using her sense of touch more than her sight to locate the way in. Her amulet began to glow a fiery red at about the same time she felt the wall give way. She had found it! She carefully made her way through the illusion of the wall and looked both ways. Which way should she go? She turned to the left, but the amulet continued to glow a pale red. She backed up and turned to the right. The amulet began to glow brightly. She smirked and continued to the right. It may not be a 'piece of cake,' but it was going to be a hell of a lot easier than the last time. At least Jareth wouldn't be around to distract her by doing his sexy Goblin King thing. She smiled as she thought about her seductive fiancé. With a newfound determination, she continued forward further into the Labyrinth.

* * *

Lyndora met with Euclid, trying to find some way to break the spell or at least to help Sarah on her quest. They were sitting in the research library poring over the musty books. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Here, Your Majesty," he said, looking up from a rather old book. "I think I may have found something."

The Queen walked behind the small man and read the book over his shoulders. She squinted at the tiny script. Giving up, she said, "Please, just tell me what you found."

He pointed at a large paragraph in the middle of the page. "It says here," he explained, "if their love is true and strong, a person who loves the couple may intervene."

"Intervene?" she asked.

"Yes, you get one shot to help your daughter," he continued. "You cannot intervene yourself, but you can send someone to her that can help her along the way. The catch is, you can only send one person. It must be someone that you trust. Someone you think will have the ability to help Sarah find Jareth."

Lyndora thought hard for a moment. The person that she sent would have to be creative, brave, and smart. There was only one person, besides Sarah herself, whom she could think of that met all three qualifications. Vallora, her Bohemian cousin from the Asteri region within the Kingdom.

"Euandros," she called. He appeared within seconds.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing.

"I need you to go to the Asteri region and bring back my cousin Vallora," she commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied. He disappeared and she went back to the scholar. He had marked the page in the book and moved on to another. She watched him silently as he poured over the next book, looking closely for another loophole in the spell. She closed her eyes and thought about her beautiful little girl. Oh how she knew she was special from the moment she was born. When she looked down at her raven haired daughter and looked into her green eyes, she couldn't help but know that Sarah was destined for greatness.

Lyndora felt a slight shift in the air and turned to see Euandros escorting a tall, willowy, brunette into the room. She was wearing men's breeches and an oversized men's shirt.

"Hello Val," the Queen said embracing her cousin warmly.

"Hi Lyn," Vallora replied smiling. "What's going on? Andy here wouldn't tell me a thing. I was planning to come this weekend to the wedding. Where is that daughter of yours?"

Lyndora sighed and motioned for her cousin to have a seat. When they were both seated she explained the situation. She watched as Vallora's hazel eyes got bigger and bigger. "Why that little troll," she said after Lyndora finished. "Let's do it! I'm in the mood to do a little butt kicking."

The Queen turned to Euclid and asked, "What do we need to do?"

He stood and took a hand from each of them. They transported to the throne room in front of the sleeping couple. He created another bed next to Sarah and motioned for Val to lie down. He put Vallora's hand over Sarah's and placed Lyndora's in Val's other hand, forming a chain.

"Repeat after me, Your Majesty," he directed. "Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O no! It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come: Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom."

Lyndora repeated every word, holding on to her cousin's hand. When the last line had been spoken, she looked down and realized Val was sound asleep. "Thank you, my cousin," she whispered. "Find my daughter and bring her and Jareth home safely." She gave the hand she was holding a little squeeze, then placed it at Vallora's side. She and the scholar returned to the library to continue their research.

* * *

Sarah was aware of a change in air around her. She turned, to see a tall, skinny, brown-haired woman standing behind her. She appeared to be wearing men's clothing. Sarah looked at her quizzically for a moment before asking, "Friend or foe?"

"Most definitely a friend, Sarah," Vallora replied.

"Well then," Sarah said, "who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm your cousin Vallora," Val replied. "You can call me Val. Your mother sent me to help you find Jareth."

Sarah smiled with relief. At least they all knew what was going on. "Have they caught Epi, yet?" she asked.

"No, he's missing and his parents aren't spilling a thing," Val replied. "How much time do we have left?"

"About eleven hours, give or take," Sarah said.

"Then we'd best get moving," Val replied. The two women set off again towards the Labyrinth. It wasn't anything like the true Labyrinth within the Goblin Kingdom. Not only didn't it feel the same, the way to the castle was different. She found herself in a wooded area. Unlike the woods from the beginning of the Labyrinth, these woods were alive. She was afraid of what kind of animals she might encounter within. Her pendant began to glow red again and she knew she was on the right track.

"What's that?" Val asked, pointing to the amulet.

"My compass," Sarah replied. She looked around to be sure they were alone, even then she was a little nervous that someone might hear her. She leaned in and whispered into Val's ear, "A little magic to help me find the right path to Jareth."

Val nodded, understanding the importance of keeping such information secret. The two walked through the forest. Chatting about inconsequential matters, they twisted and turned following the amulet's glow.

* * *

Lyndora sat alone in her throne room, staring at the couple. With a wave of her hand, she locked the entrances. She needed some time alone. Time to let herself feel a little of the emotions that she had been concealing.

"Oh, my daring Sarah" she lamented. "I have let you down again. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most and now I failed again. Please forgive me. I will catch them. I swear to you on my life, I will make them pay for what they have done."

The Queen stood and walked over to her sleeping child. Placing her hand on her head and stroking her dark hair, she began to sing the lullaby that she had sung for her every night as a small child.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep-y, little baby. When you wake you shall have  
all the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapple grays, coach and six white horses. Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep-y, little baby."

Tears streamed down the Queen's face as she finished her song to Sarah. Putting her face in her hand, she stumbled over to her throne and wept.

* * *

A loud screech came from above, causing the two women to stop and look to the sky. Fear struck Sarah's heart as she saw the large creature flying above them. It had the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion.

"A Griffin," Val cried.

"I gathered that," Sarah replied, taking Val's hand.

The Griffin landed in front of them and stared them in the eye. They stood there like that for several minutes before the Griffin said finally, "Are you Arimaspians?"

Val answered, "Do you not see that we have two eyes? Arimaspians only have one."

"Ah," the Griffin replied. "Then who are you and what are you doing in my forest?"

"I am Sarah and this is Val," Sarah explained. "I was sent here by a separation spell and now I have less than ten hours to get to the center of the Labyrinth before I lose my love forever."

The Griffin cocked its head at her. "You are Fae?" it asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "I am half Fae and half human. My cousin is full Fae."

The Griffin nodded as if to convey its understanding. "Why do you not use magic?" it asked.

"We are not to use any magic to find our way or we will lose. May we please pass through your forest?" Sarah asked.

"Before I can let you pass, I must ask you a riddle," the Griffin explained. "If you answer correctly, I will help you onto the next part of the Labyrinth. If you do not, I will be eating Fae for dinner. Unless either of you has any gold on you. I will let you pass for a small trinket."

"I'm sorry," Sarah replied. "We don't have any gold on us at the moment. I guess we'll just have to answer your riddle."

"Ok," the Griffin said. "Here it is. A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, 'You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison.' After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?"

Sarah and Val thought hard for a few minutes. Their answer had to be correct for they could not face the alternative. Val whispered into Sarah's ear. Sarah thought for a moment and nodded.

"He said," Val replied, "'You'll sentence me to six years in prison.'"

The Griffin smiled, impressed with the woman's answer. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well," Val explained, "he had to say that. If it was true, then the judge would have to make it false by sentencing him to four years. If it was false, then he would have to give him six years, which would make it true. Rather than contradict his own word, the judge had to set the man free."

"You are correct, my Lady," the Griffin replied. "You may climb on my back and I will take you to the next portion of the Labyrinth."

The two women smiled at each other and climbed on the Griffin's broad back. They hung on tightly as the Griffin lifted off of the ground and flew out of the forest. Coming to some stone ruins, he landed and let the women climb down.

"Thank you," Sarah said. "We could not have made it this far without you."

"You are quite welcome, my Lady," the Griffin replied. "Please let me know if I can be of any further assistance."

Sarah smiled and waved as the Griffin flew away back towards the forest. She and Val began their journey through the next part of the Labyrinth.

* * *

Epi stood in the massive throne room, holding up a crystal in his right hand. Suddenly, he threw it across the room. It shattered into several pieces. Jareth watched from his spot on the throne. He smirked, watching the frustration on the young Fae's face. _She must be doing well_.

Epi whirled around and faced Jareth. "Just what do you think you're laughing at?" he snarled.

Jareth stayed quiet and refused to speak.

"Say something!" he demanded. Jareth had not said a word since just after his arrival to the castle. It was driving Epi crazy. "If you don't want to speak, fine. All you have to do is look." He produced an ornate grandfather clock with thirteen numerals. The time stood at five o'clock. Jareth saw that she had eight more hours to find him. "She is not even half way through the Labyrinth. She'll never make it in time." He laughed, lunacy barely concealed below the surface.

Jareth remained calm and resolute. He had faith in his Sarah. She would find him before the thirteen hours were up. Epifanio didn't know what he was dealing with. _He will by the end of this._ The smirk returned to his face.

Epi took a look at Jareth's face and growled. He leapt out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Gelasia sat in Sarah's room, stunned at the news Irini had given her. "Do my parents know?" she asked.

Irini shook her head and replied, "The Queen plans to tell them shortly. She is working very hard to find a way to break this spell."

"She is going to have to tell them at some point," Gelly said. "This is not a secret she is going to be able to keep for long. They will find out eventually and it would be better if it came from her."

Gelly stood and paced for a while, trying to figure out a way to help her. Irini sat there and watched, still trying to get over the shock of the morning's events. Gelly stopped suddenly and turned to the woman, her eyes bright and a beaming smile on her face.

"What is it?" Irini asked.

"I have a plan," Gelly said, breathing fast and hard.

"A plan Miss?" Irini asked, confused.

"Yes, you silly thing," Gelly replied. "I am going to transport myself into Sarah's dream."

"What?" Irini asked. "You can't do that. If you could, don't you think they would have tried by now?"

"Maybe they have," Gelly said, "but they're not me. I am one of the best at it."

"And humble, too," Irini replied sarcastically.

"Now is not the time for modesty," Gelly said. "It's worth a try. Bolt that door and don't let anyone in here."

Irini sighed and did as Gelly directed. She sat back down and watched the Fae as she climbed into Sarah's bed. She lay with her eyes closed for several minutes before her breathing became soft and regular. _I hope this works._

* * *

Sarah and Val walked along the ruins. The air rippled in front of them and they stopped, stunned by what they saw.

"Gelly?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah!" Gelly exclaimed. She ran over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a giant hug. "Boy am I happy to see you!"

"Likewise," Sarah said smiling. "How did you get here?"

"I transported," Gelly said. "I wasn't sure it would work, but I had to try."

"I'm glad you did," Sarah replied. "Val, this is Gelly."

"Good to see you again, Your Highness," Val said, slipping into a modest curtsy. "How are your parents?"

"Please, call me Gelly. They're doing ok," Gelly replied, "considering they haven't been told about their son yet."

"No one's told them?" Sara asked.

"Not yet," Gelly replied. "They are working hard to find a way out of this for you. Now come one, let's go find the pain in the ass I call my brother."

Sarah laughed and began to walk towards the castle. The two women followed closely behind. Gelly watched Sarah look at her amulet, a puzzled look crossed her face. Val leaned over and whispered into her ear. Gelly grinned widely and nodded her understanding. Leave it to her future sister-in-law to be as crafty as Jareth. _They truly are a match._

* * *

A knock came at the door. Lyndora wiped her eyes, removing any trace of her crying jag. She waved her hand and the doors opened, revealing Alexander. He walked forward and stood before the throne.

"Any news?" she asked.

"Not much, Your Majesty," he replied. "I have a man on them now, but they haven't revealed much."

The Queen looked at her guard and hung her head. "Please, continue to watch them and report back to me anything, no matter how small."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said. "We definitely know that they are hiding Epifanio somewhere on the castle grounds. We will find him. I give you my word."

"Thank you Alexander," she replied. The guard disappeared before her. She sighed, her face held a dejected smile. "Euandros," she called. The pageboy appeared in front of the throne. "Please bring the High King and Queen and Sarah's family here at once." It was time to tell them.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said. Lyndora watched him disappear and tried to figure out what she was going to say.

* * *

"Hello, my lovely Lady," Epi said, appearing in front of the women, startling Sarah. Angry glares greeted him from Gelly and Val.

"What in the hell do you want?" Sarah asked.

"Feisty," Epi replied with a leer. "Just the way I like it." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and stared. "I see you found a few friends along the way."

The two Fae women moved to stand in front of their friend, protecting her. He put his hands together palms inward then spread them apart. Gelly and Val were flung to the side, leaving Sarah by herself. He walked up to her and cupped her chin in his hand. She stood there, hatred on her face. He stepped back and produced two crystals. He held them out to her.

In one, she saw herself in the silver gown from her ballroom dream. Instead of dancing with Jareth, Epi held her in his arms. She turned from that vision to look in the second crystal. She saw herself running towards Jareth. He pulled her in her arms and kissed her passionately. Then she noticed Epi creeping towards them. He pulled a silver dagger from his boot and stabbed Jareth in the back, straight through the heart.

Sarah whipped her head up to look at Epi. "What do these mean?" she asked, fear making her voice tremble slightly.

"You have a choice, my dear Princess," he said coldly. "Do you choose to end your days with me or do you send him to his grave?"

She stood there staring at him, stunned into silence. A single tear traced her cheeks as she realized the choice that she had been given. Epi looked at her impatiently.

"Your love, or your dreams," he snarled. "Which is it going to be?"


	13. Theseus Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I haven't gotten an answer yet to my last quiz. I know, I'm a cheeky devil trying to lure you into reviews by putting out carrots. I like reviews, what can I say? Here are a few hints to the last quiz…Show hint: Little Lottie, Character hint: his real name is Erik, Song hint: Don Juan.
> 
> Jareth: What kind of stupid clues are those? Even a dwarf like Hogwart could figure it out after you so blatantly gave it away.
> 
> Sorry for the wait and length. I wanted to get what I was able to write posted. Been working with no time to write. **Pouts slightly**
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the drill…don't own it and am getting nothing but fun times for writing this story.

"There is no choice," Sarah said. "Whatever choice I make you win. My dreams and my love are intertwined. You cannot separate one from the other."

"Then you have made your choice," Epi hissed. "I will dispatch with your lover at once!"

Sarah halted her two friends' approach with one hand, she had this one. "You can't do that," Sarah said coldly. "If you kill him, the spell will be broken and I will hate you forever."

Epi grabbed Sarah by the arms and squeezed hard. She wanted to cry out with the pain, but bit her lip instead. She refused to let him know how much he was hurting her. He shook her fiercely until she felt dizzy from the force of it. "You will be mine!" he bellowed. He let her go and she fell to the ground. She shook her head to clear it and stood up, looking him in the eye.

"Never," she said, standing her ground. He took the back of his hand and slammed it into her face, drawing blood. Gelly and Val ran to her side. Val took a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at Sarah's lip, wiping up the blood. She could see the angry bruises that were beginning to show on her upper arms.

Gelly stood up to Epi and said, "You are going to pay for this. When we find my brother, you will wish you had never been born."

"Shut up wench," he growled. He turned his back on the upstart and stared at Sarah. He walked up to the young woman and looked at her coldly. Waving his hand in front of her mouth, he healed her split lip. "We can't have you bleeding all over my Labyrinth now can we?"

Suddenly, he doubled over in pain. He looked over to Gelly and saw her holding her hand in front of her, balling it into a fist. His testicles felt like they were on fire. She yanked her hand to the side and he fell to his knees. Tears began to slip down his cheeks. Sarah placed her hand over Gelly's and the redhead looked into her face. Sarah shook her head, smiling slightly. Gelly opened her fist and released the spell. Epi lay on his side holding his swollen manhood.

"Now you lose," he said, his voice strained. "I said no magic."

"No, you little troll," Val replied. "You told Sarah she couldn't use magic, you never told either of us anything."

Epi glared at the two Fae, unable to find a reply. He knew that they were right, but he couldn't admit that to them. "Fine then," he said at last. "If either of you use magic again, Sarah's game will come to an abrupt end. She will lose and I will own her forever." He picked himself up off of the ground, stepping gingerly. Pulling a crystal from his fingers, he transported himself back to the castle.

* * *

Jareth watched as Epi walked into the room. His eyebrows furled as he watched the young Fae seemed to have a different gait than before. He sort of lumbered into the room, waddling slightly. Jareth began to laugh as he realized what his beloved must have done.

Epi walked over and balled up his fist. Jareth anticipated the punch just as Epi pushed his fist forward in a crude jab. He moved to the right and Epi's fist made contact with the heavy wood of his throne. He jumped back, holding his hand and cursing. "Damn your entire family," he bleated. "I will enjoy stripping you of your power and destroying you all."

Jareth sat there and laughed, still refusing to say one word. Epi took this in and his face first contorted in fury and then smoothed into something that scared Jareth. Epifanio looked positively evil.

"Maybe I won't kill you all. I think I have other plans for your bitch of a sister," he sneered. "I'll make her pay for what she's done."

Jareth was confused and it showed on his face. Why was he talking about his sister? He thought for sure that Sarah was alone. _Gelly, are you here in the Labyrinth._ He used the mental link that all Fae families share. Though it is stronger for a husband and his wife, it still works for close family. He closed his eyes, waiting for a reply. Eventually he heard a tiny voice whisper, " _Yes, my brother, I am here with your fiancé and her cousin Val. We will protect her and lead her to you."_ He sighed, relieved to know that Sarah wasn't alone. _Thank you, my dear sister._ Her small voice replied, " _You're welcome. Is Epi there with you?"_ He looked over to the man. He wasn't paying any attention to Jareth at the moment and was trying to sooth his wounded hand. _Yes he is. He's in a little bit of pain at the moment so you shouldn't be seeing him any time soon._ Her voice whispered in his head, " _Yes, well, we had a little run in and I had to teach him a little lesson."_ He chuckled softly to himself. So it was Gelly that made the young Fae walk funny. Leave it to his sister to do something like that. _Good work Gelly. Please relay my love to Sarah and I will see you here in under seven hours._ She replied, " _Will do my brother. Stay safe. We will find you, this I promise."_ Jareth leaned back into his throne and smiled. His Sarah was coming. He closed his eyes and rested, waiting for his dear one to find him.

* * *

The door to the throne room opened, forcing Lyndora to look up from her seat on the throne. She watched as the High King and Queen entered the room followed closely by Robert and his family. The group stopped suddenly as they noticed the three beds holding the sleeping Fae. No one spoke. Jareth's parents looked at Lyndora, their eyes demanding answers.

Lyndora stood wearily and walked over to the concerned family. She conjured up five large, padded chairs in a circle. Looking at the small boy, she produced a crystal and tossed it in the air. Hoggle appeared out of nowhere, looking confused. She whispered in his ear and he looked over at Sarah. Slowly, he walked over to Toby and took his hand. The two of them left the throne room, leaving the adults to their discussion.

"Please," Lyndora requested, "have a seat. We have much to discuss." They took seats in the chairs, waiting for an explanation. Lyndora sighed and said, "Our children have been placed in a separation spell."

"What's that?" Robert asked, worry lines appearing on his forehead.

"It's a spell that separates two lovers," Alcina explaned. "A person will place the spell on the couple and then one of the two will have to find the other within thirteen hours or else they and everyone else around them will forget their love forever."

"Who would do such a thing?" Karen asked.

"We believe it was Epifanio," Lyndora replied.

"Epifanio?" Vasileos asked. "I knew that his family had strong political leanings, but to do something like this."

"I believe that he was not acting alone," Lyndora explained. "His parents have wanted to create an alliance with our Kingdom for some time now. If they could separate Sarah from your son, they could force Epifanio onto her. When the Sol King dies, they are next in line. Solly would abdicate the throne to his son, thrusting him into power. Then they would have the strongest alliance in the Underground. It's not much of a stretch to think that they would then try and depose you and take over the Underground."

Vasileos only nodded. It made perfect sense to him. Why hadn't he seen this coming? He always thought that his plucky son would be able to take care of himself. They never dreamed that someone would go after the Princess. Now he realized what a grievous error he had made in judgment. They should have known someone would go after her to get to Jareth.

Alcina closed her eyes, trying to gain her composure. Twin gaping stares came from Robert and Karen. Lydora knew that it was so much to take in and looked at them compassionately. Finally Robert asked, "is she alright?"

"Yes," Lyndora replied. "He will not want to harm her or their plan will not work. Right now, she's just sleeping."

"Who's the woman sleeping next to Sarah?" Karen asked, a hint of her protective nature in her voice. The four adults craned their necks to look at the woman in question. No one had noticed her until now. Lyndora smiled slightly, approving the observant woman that had replaced her. She must have been a very good mother to her daughter.

"That is my cousin Val," Lyndora replied. "Euclid found a loophole in the spell that allowed me to send her to help Sarah in her quest."

"So she's with Sarah?" Robert asked. He put his hand to his head and rubbed, as if he was trying to force the information he had received into his brain.

Lyndora nodded. She remained silent to give them all time to process the news. Alcina rose and walked over to her son. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Placing her hand on his head, she gently stroked the blonde hair that was so much like hers. It was hard to comprehend that her oldest son, the heir to the Underground, her little prince was lying there before her. Vasileos walked over to his wife. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and began to softly cry. He looked back to Lyndora and said, "We will retire for a moment in our chambers. Please let us know the second you hear anything." Lyndora nodded solemnly. The High King and Queen looked at their son and his beloved for a moment longer before disappearing.

Robert cradled Karen as she softly wept for her step-daughter. They may not have had the best relationship at the beginning, but they had formed a lasting bond through the years since her time in the Labyrinth. She extracted herself from Robert's arms and wiped clumsily at her eyes. She slowly walked over to stand next to Jareth. Looking down at him, she placed her hand on his cheek. Now Karen knew that she had this man to thank for her relationship with Sarah. The young woman had become a daughter to her in the truest sense of the word. He could never be able to understand how grateful she would be to him for the rest of her life.

While she was lost in thought, Robert had walked over to his daughter. Karen looked up to see him stroking her hair and crying quietly. She walked over to him and held him to her in a gentle embrace. Lyndora watched them with sadness in her eyes. She walked over to the couple and placed one hand on each of their shoulders. "Please," she said softly, "go back to your suite. There is no need to stand here and wait. I will let you know the moment we see any change." Karen looked up to her with gratitude. She hooked her arm around Robert and led him out of the Throne Room, leaving Lyndora alone once again with her daughter. The Queen walked back to her throne and sat, continuing her vigil.

* * *

The three Fae women made it past the stone ruins to a rather large portion of the Labyrinth. Golden walls surrounded them with passage ways that led to either more passages or dead ends. The whole time, they followed Sarah's amulet, allowing it to lead them to the castle. Sarah had a very large feeling of unease during their entire time in the golden maze. She looked back to her two friends and realized that they must be feeling the same way.

Suddenly, the ground seemed to move underneath her. A large roar could be heard from somewhere near them. "That can't be what I think it is," Sarah said.

"How can it be anything but?" asked Val.

"A minotaur?" Gelly asked. "Seriously? That man would go so low and be so unoriginal as to put that beast in his Labyrinth. Even Jareth didn't go that far."

"Remember who we're dealing with," Sarah reminded Gelly. "He will try anything to end my love for Jareth. Even stooping so low as to sick a minotaur upon us. We're just going to have to be careful."

They walked forward, carefully. When they reached the next opening, Val looked both ways and listened cautiously before waving them through. They continued in this same fashion for the next two hours. They had a couple of close calls where the minotaur seemed to be right behind them, but they had yet to see the huge monster. Val shuddered to think what might happen if they did. None of them had a weapon of any kind to be able to dispatch such an enemy and they had all willingly given up their magic after Gelly's last run-in with Epi.

Sarah could feel the time ticking away with every step. As far as she could deduce, she only had four more hours to find Jareth. She knew that she would find him, she couldn't even think of the alternative. She froze when she felt something moist graze her neck. Turning slowly, she faced the minotaur of the Labyrinth. He was about fifteen yards in front of her, gazing at her quizzically. Steam pored from his nostrils. She closed her eyes, trying very hard to convince herself that this was all an illusion. Val and Gelly had turned when they realized Sarah wasn't behind them anymore.

Gelly ran to Sarah and placed herself in front of her friend and future sister-in-law. "Run Sarah," she said.

"I'm not going to leave you here," Sarah replied firmly.

"You have to run," Gelly ordered. "I promised Jareth that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"What kind of wife would I be," Sarah countered, "if I let my husband's sister die to save myself."

"Enough!" Val said. "We do not have time for you to argue." She grabbed both of them as she led them backwards one slow step at a time. She could see the minotaur grazing his foot on the ground, readying himself for the charge.

Just as they were moving into the next part of the Labyrinth, making them safe from the minotaur. The huge beast began its charge.


	14. Dreams and Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I found myself with nothing to do today, but write. So write I did. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. I got the correct answer to my quiz from KaikenCollison. The song was Point of No Return from Phantom. You will find yourself in the next chapter so keep reading.
> 
> Until next chapter, happy reading…
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned Labyrinth, right now. Well, as they say, if wishes were wings, pigs would fly

Hoggle watched Toby sleep. The little boy was tossing restlessly. The old dwarf sat in the chair, wondering if he should wake him. Toby seemed to settle back into the bed and his movements ceased. Hoggle sighed, thinking of his best friend. She was facing that rat Epifanio without him. Although he was a coward, he vowed that he would die before letting anything bad happen to her.

* * *

Toby was in a large maze of gold. He had to shield his eyes from the brilliance of the light bouncing off the walls. _Where am I?_

He walked forward, his ears alert for any sounds. He thought he could hear the faint sounds of voices coming from his left. He turned towards them and began to walk that way. He continued to rack his brain as to where he might have landed. It seemed very familiar to him.

 _I'm in the Labyrinth. Not Jareth's Labyrinth, but Minos'._ Remembering the myth from his storybooks, he looked behind him. He expected to see the minotaur, instead he just saw walls covered in gold. He heard more voices from straight ahead and slowly made his way towards them.

* * *

Alexander walked into the Throne Room watching as Lyndora looked up, acknowledging his presence.

"Your Majesty," he said when he got to the throne.

Lyndora noticed the glint in his eyes. "You've found out something, haven't you. What's the news?"

"We believe we may have located the Duke of Zesti. His parents have been hiding him in a small cave near the mountains. We are putting together a group of soldiers to collect him."

"Deliver him to his suite," the Queen ordered. Hope filled her heart and she smiled brightly. They were going to catch him. "Put two guards outside of his door and let no one leave or enter until I get there."

Alexander nodded and transported himself back to the war room to plan.

* * *

Jareth watched the clock ticking away the minutes left until he would lose Sarah forever. It stood at 10 o'clock. His beloved only had three hours left. For the first time, he was beginning to lose faith that she would find him in time.

Epifanio watched as Jareth looked at the clock. He turned back to the crystal and smiled. She was facing the minotaur. He laughed and said to Jareth, "things are starting to get good." Jareth looked at Epi silently, still refusing to speak. "Here, take a look for yourself." He tossed the blond Fae the crystal, watching as Jareth expertly caught it.

Jareth almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Sarah standing with his sister and an older Fae. They were all looking at a monster with the head and tail of a bull and the body of a large man. He broke his vow of silence with a string of curses.

Epi laughed maniacally. "I see you've seen the little present I got for her," he said.

Jareth silently fumed, not wanting the younger Fae to see how much he was affecting him. He willed his face to stay calm and collected, giving none of his hidden emotions away.

Jareth's calm demeanor infuriated Epi. He wrenched the crystal out of Jareth's hands and threw it in the corner, watching it shatter. He stalked out of the room, leaving Jareth alone again.

* * *

Toby came to another turn and saw the minotaur beginning his charge towards Sarah. He looked down as a golden sword appeared in a sheath at his side. Grabbing the sword, he yelled, "Sarah, catch!"

Sarah turned to see her little brother standing behind them. She saw the glint from the sword as it sailed in the air towards her. She managed to catch it by the hilt. She whipped around just as the minotaur was about to pounce on her. She forced the sword forward, wincing as it pierced him through the heart. The giant beast fell backward from the force and disappeared as it hit the ground.

Sarah turned back towards her little brother and watched as he also disappeared before her eyes. The weight of the events of the last ten hours hit her and she fell to the ground on her knees. Huge sobs came from her as her back shuddered violently. The two Fae women looked at each other in shock, still trying to understand what had just happened.

"Why?" Sarah screamed. "Why me? Why now? Just when my life became my happy ever after. It's not fair."

Suddenly, she stopped crying and cocked her head as if hearing some unseen voice. She closed her eyes and began to sing softly. "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart beating so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you as the world falls down. I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'til now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars."

She stood, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you Jareth," she said. "I will find you and be there for you as the world falls down." Squaring her shoulders, she walked through the end of the Golden Maze. Her two companions shrugged and followed. Neither of them knew exactly what had happened, but both were happy not to see Sarah cry anymore.

They came to a beautiful lake, across the lake they could see the castle looming. The women were almost to their destination. Sarah looked for a way across the water. She didn't know how long it would take to walk around it. She sighed slightly and pondered the situation.

* * *

Jareth smiled from his place on his throne. He had felt Sarah's distress earlier and had used his sheer will to project their song to her. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt calmness replacing despair. It had worked. She would find him. His faith in her returned. He glanced at Epi walking back into the room.

"You seem to be in a rather good mood, considering," Epi sneered. "Perhaps I should

erase that smile from your lips." Jareth tensed slightly, but said nothing. "I am off to see the beautiful Sarah. I have another present to give to her." He laughed, disappearing from the room. Jareth struggled against the magic holding him to the chair. He still could not break the bonds.

He stopped struggling and put his head in his hands. He would have to rely on his faith in Sarah. He had never before felt so helpless. He sat back, watching the door. She would come for him soon. She'd have to.

* * *

Sarah was nearly overcome by a powerful thirst. Her mind started to panic as she sought relief. Without thinking, she dove to the water's edge and drank in gulps of the fresh lake water. She could hear the faint sound of laughter as she collapsed on the shore.

She felt so strange. She tried to clear her head by shaking it to and fro. What exactly was she seeing? It was all so confusing and familiar. She looked down and saw the silver and white gown from her dreams. She frowned slightly as her memory began to return. Epifanio was not nearly as powerful as Jareth. He could put her in a dream, but he couldn't make her forget. She knew what her role was in this dream and she decided to let it play out.

She wandered around the party revelers, trying to find Epi. There he was! She started to walk towards him and he disappeared. _Ugh! This is going to be a long dream._

* * *

Gelly and Val stood there watching Sarah's hands clutch her throat. Gelly tried to call out when she saw Sarah drop towards the water and take a drink. No sound would escape her throat. Soundlessly, she watched Sarah collapse on the ground unconscious. At the sound of laughter behind her, she turned to see Epi standing there. She wanted to curse his name, to scream, to do something, but she found she couldn't make a noise.

"Ahhhh," he sighed, "the sound of silence is quite welcoming don't you think?" She tried to move forward and found that she was frozen to her spot. He waved his finger at her and said, "we won't be having any more outbursts of violence from you."

Val turned to him and said, "What is your goal? Can you be that mad to think that she won't remember him after what you do?"

"My goal, Madame," he replied, "is to marry Sarah and take over the Underground. Not much to ask is it?"

"You're insane," Val said. "She will never marry you. I don't care what kind of spell you put on her. The Fates have made their choice for her. Even if you make them forget their love, you cannot stop The Fates from intervening and bringing them back together."

"Can't I?" he replied. "I think you give The Fates too much credit. I will make own destiny."

"We shall see," she said.

He snarled at her before disappearing, taking his spell with him. Gelly's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, coughing violently. Val went over to Sarah and cradled the young girl in her arms. Sarah was strong. Val had faith that she would beat this latest trick as she had all the others.

* * *

Sarah groaned as she passed another vision of Epi as he disappeared. Jareth had never been this annoying. _Well, maybe a little, but he was much more creative._ Besides, she didn't even feel an ounce of attraction towards Epi as she had toward Jareth. Even at fifteen, he had captivated her.

She smiled at the thought as Epi appeared right in front of her. She put on her game face and stepped towards him. She was the picture of innocence as they began to dance.

* * *

Lyndora stalked to Epifanio's room, deciding to walk there rather than to transport to give herself time to decide what to do with him. By the time she had reached the door, she had worked up quite a head of steam. She called for Euandros. When he appeared she instructed him to bring the High King and Queen to this room immediately and to let the Williams' in on the new developments.

She walked through the door and paled slightly. The young Fae was lying on the bed, fast asleep. The Queen could have kicked herself for not realizing that he too would be asleep. She knew he was with Sarah, trying to prevent her from reaching Jareth in time. She called for Euclid and the healer. They appeared before her.

"We need to find a way to wake him up," she said. "That's the only way we can stop him from interfering."

The healer sat next to Epi, examining him. Euclid conjured up a book and began reading it diligently. Lyndora sat in a chair and waited for the arrival of the High King and Queen.

* * *

"You dance divinely," Sarah cooed, dancing with Epi.

"Thank you, my Love," he replied. Sarah tried not to gag as she allowed him to twirl her around the dance floor.

As the song came to an end, he stopped and looked at her. She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously. He lowered his face to her and kissed her. She allowed him to kiss her for just a moment before she struck.

Epi pulled away, putting his hands to his bleeding lip. "You little bitch!" he exclaimed. "You bit me."

"Damn right I did," she replied. "You have no right taking what doesn't belong to you."

He raised his hand as if to hit her again. She watched him step forward. Unwittingly, he walked right into her knee. She felt it connect with his groin and saw the look of pain cross his face. He lowered his hands to his swollen testicles. She took that chance to run to the outer wall. Grabbing a chair as she had done in her earlier dream, she swung it towards the edge of the bubble. Closing her eyes, she felt herself being sucked out into darkness.

Sarah opened her eyes to the sight of Val looking down at her and smiling. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Not long," Val replied, helping Sarah to her feet. "But we must be going if you're going to make it in time.

"Then let's go," she said, jumping into the water.

Val rolled her eyes slightly and followed her in. Gelly shook her head and ran into the water after them.

"Oh Gods!" Gelly exclaimed loudly. "This is freezing." Her teeth chattered as she caught up with her two friends. They turned and laughed.

The water began rippling around them, ending their laughter. Out of the lake came a man with flowing hair. In his hand, he held a large conch shell.

"Who are you," Sarah asked.

"I should ask the same of you," the man said. Sarah noticed that he was only half man. His bottom half was that of a fish. "You are trespassing."

"My name is Sarah," she replied. "You have to be Triton."

The man looked at her with surprise. "Well, well, well. I'm impressed," he said.

"Do not look so surprised Son of Poseidon," Sarah responded. "Even I, only half Fae, know of you."

"Who are you again?" he asked.

"I am Sarah, daughter of Lyndora the Luna Queen, betrothed to Jareth, Goblin King and Heir to the Underground," she replied.

The merman bowed before the future High Queen. "How nice to meet you, my Lady," he said. "Who are your two companions?"

"This is Val, my cousin," she replied. "And this is Gelly, High Princess and sister to Jareth."

"Pleased to meet both of you," he said, nodding. "What brings you to my lake?"

"A terrible Fae has placed a spell on me," Sarah explained. "I have only two hours left to get across this lake and into the castle to find my love. If I am unsuccessful, I will lose him forever."

"I can help you get across, but I must ask you a riddle," he said. Sarah's face fell. "I'm sorry, my Lady, but those are the rules. If you fail, you must go back the way you came and walk around the lake. That would take you hours."

"Then we have no other choice. Please, proceed," Sarah said.

"Very well," Triton said. "What does man love more than life? Fear more than death or mortal strife? What do the poor have, what the rich require, and what contented men desire? What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save, and all men carry to their grave?"

"The answer you seek is nothing," Sarah said. "Men love nothing more than life, fear nothing more than death, the poor have nothing, the rich require nothing, contented men desire nothing, the miser spends nothing, the spendthrift saves nothing, and all men carry nothing to their grave."

"You are correct," Triton said. "I will assist you to the other side." He blew into his shell and a large tone emitted. A wave came from behind them and pushed them quickly to the shore. The three women stumbled to the sandy ground.

"Thank you," Sarah said, wiping the sand from her pants.

"You're quite welcome, my Lady," Triton responded. "Good luck to you in your quest." He disappeared under the water. The three women stood and turned to the castle. There was a long pathway to follow. Slowly, with determination, the women started up the path towards the castle.

* * *

"Your little bitch is never going to get here in time," Epi snarled. "She will be mine forever."

Jareth sat back in his throne and smiled. He had seen the blood on the young Fae's mouth when he had returned. _Tried to steal a kiss did you Epi._ He glanced over to the clock and saw the hands facing twelve o'clock. Only one hour left.

Epifanio tried to summon a crystal, but found he could only produce one that was cloudy. He couldn't see anything. There was no way Sarah had made it across the lake. It was impossible. He was about to try again, when he noticed his hands were becoming transparent. _What is happening?_

"Noooooooo," he screamed, as he disappeared.

* * *

Sarah reached the grounds of the castle proper. She turned to her two friends and said, "Thank you for your help."

"But Sarah," Gelly said, "can't we come with you?

"No," Sarah replied, "I have to face this alone."

"But why?" Gelly asked.

"Because," Sarah said, "that is the way it must be done."

"Well," Val said, taking Gelly's hand, "if that is the way it must be done, then that is the way you must do it."

The two women watched as Sarah entered the castle.

* * *

Euclid gave the healer instructions on how to wake Epi. He had found the spell tucked into a rather large book. The healer did as he was told and watched the young Fae as his eyes opened.

Epifanio sat up quickly, looking at the faces surrounding him. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked indignantly.

"You have placed my son and his betrothed under a separation spell," Alcina said angrily.

"I did not," Epifanio lied.

"Do not lie to me," Alcina replied. "We know what you did."

"You do not have any proof," Epi said warily.

"Do not worry," Lyndora replied. "We will have our proof and you will pay." She waved her hands and all of them were suddenly outside the door. "Keep watch over him, do not let him leave," she ordered the guards.

"What are we doing?" Alcina asked. "We should be in there questioning him."

"We need proof," Lyndora replied. "There is no way to break this spell. Sarah is going to have to find Jareth. We need to come up with a plan to get him to give himself away. When the children awaken, we will have to catch him and get our proof if we hope to bring him before the Council."

The High Queen nodded in agreement. The two mothers transported to Lyndora's office to plan.

* * *

Sarah ran into the Throne Room and stopped suddenly. There was Jareth, her beloved, sitting on his throne and smirking.

"I knew you would find me, precious," he said. "What lovely attire you wear to the rescue."

She ran to the throne and shut him up with a kiss. Realizing that time was growing short, she broke the kiss and stood before him.

"I thought you'd never get here," he said.

"Neither did I," Sarah replied. "Now shut up and let me say my right words." Jareth nodded and complied. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Labyrinth to take back my love that had been stolen from me. Though my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great, you have all power over me. I love you."


	15. Before the Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter lives up to the rest. I think you'll like it. Please keep the comments coming.
> 
> Until next chapter, happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again. I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters besides my own.

Toby looked out from his hiding place within the Throne Room. He had snuck away from Hoggle when the dwarf had fallen asleep. The little boy was not stupid by any measure. He knew something was wrong. His sister and Jareth were asleep in the room and he couldn't wake them up no matter how hard he tried. Eventually, he wandered into a little nook and silently watched. It wasn't too long before the other woman sleeping with his sister woke up and climbed off of her bed. She looked lovingly at Sarah and Jareth before transporting herself out of the room. Toby fell asleep again for a short time, before waking up to a strange noise.

Jareth opened his eyes and tried to determine just where in Hades he had awoken. Sitting up slowly, he turned to see Sarah. She was still asleep next to him. He jumped off the bed and moved to her side. He picked up her tiny hand in his and said softly, "wake up, my love." Sarah didn't move. Jareth was confused. Why was he awake and Sarah still asleep. She had said the words and broken the spell.

Toby ventured out from his hiding place and silently walked over to Jareth. "You have to kiss her," he instructed. Jareth jumped a little and turned to face the boy. "It's like in a fairy tale. You have to tell her you love her and kiss her to make her wake up."

Jareth smiled broadly and nodded. He bent down towards Sarah's face until he was nearly touching her. "I love you, precious," he purred. He finished his words with a gentle kiss. Her eyes flew open and her lips returned the kiss almost of their own volition. Toby made a face and walked towards the door. Jareth broke the kiss as he watched his future brother-in-law walking away.

"Where are you going?" Jareth called.

"I told you," Toby replied. "I don't like mushy stuff."

Jareth threw back his head and laughed. He looked down at his love and saw that she was giggling as well. Toby gave them both a look and left before they had time to do anything else.

The Goblin King reached his hand down and helped Sarah sit up. Her green eyes sparkled as she took in her handsome fiancé. She could see her love returned in his mismatched eyes as he looked at her in return. Unable to stop himself, he took her into his embrace. She felt as if she were holding onto him for dear life. Neither of them wanted to be apart ever again.

Scooping her up into his arms, Jareth transported them to Lyndora's office. Alcina and Lyndora turned at the feel of his transportation. Their eyebrows rose in twin expressions of surprise and delight.

"Jareth!" Alcina exclaimed. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Now, mother," he said. "You behave as if you were never going to see me again."

Lyndora rushed over to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Oh Sweetheart," she said softly. "I knew you would win. That's my smart, brave, special little girl." Sarah blushed at the compliment, while Jareth beamed.

"You can let me down now, my love," she said, holding out her hands to her mother.

"No I can't," Jareth said truthfully. "I don't want to ever let you go again."

"Well you are going to have to at some time," Sarah replied giggling. "We can't go around like this forever."

Jareth reluctantly lowered her to the ground. Lyndora took her in her arms, hugging her close.

"Thank you, my dear," Alcina said, approaching her future daughter-in-law. "You have lived up to every expectation I've held of you. You will make a wonderful addition to our family."

Sarah left the comforting embrace of her mother and walked over to the High Queen. "Thank you for the compliment. I hope to continue to live up to your expectations," she said. The High Queen reached out and embraced the young woman tenderly. Jareth looked on, his face glowing with pride.

Jareth soon turned serious as he asked, "have you captured Epifanio?"

"Yes we have," Lyndora answered. "Unfortunately, we don't have any proof other than your words that he was the one behind this. We will need something more substantial in order to bring him before the Council."

"Where is father?" Jareth asked. "I believe I may have a plan, but I need everyone's help."

"Right behind you son," Vasileos said as he appeared in the room.

"Good, everyone I will need is here," he said. He quickly outlined the plan to catch Epifanio and his family. Though Sarah was a little reluctant at her part, she agreed. They quickly transported back onto the beds in the Throne room. Lyndora found Val and Gelly in Sarah's chambers. She filled them in on the plan and Val transported back to the third bed. She smiled at Sarah and Jareth before lying down to play her part.

The High King and Queen transported back to Epifanio's room. They whispered the plan to the guards outside. They nodded in acknowledgement and promptly disappeared. Vasileos produced a crystal and tossed it in the air above them. When it came down, they were engulfed in an invisibility spell. They transported to the Throne Room and found a place to watch the show.

Epifanio sensed the guards leaving and realized that the time must have expired. He had won! He transported himself to the Throne Room and saw the three Fae sleeping peacefully. He looked scornfully at Val before transporting her to another part of the castle. He looked down at Sarah, she looked as beautiful as he had ever seen her. Leaning down, he brushed her lips with his. Opening her eyes, Sarah smiled up at him lovingly.

"Where am I?" she asked, innocently.

"You fell unconscious, my love," he cooed. "We brought you here to keep you safe."

She looked about the room and her eyes fell on Jareth. "Who is that?" she asked.

"No one of any consequence, my dear," he replied. "Just a visiting dignitary."

"Oh," she sighed. "How long have I been out? I don't seem to remember a thing."

"Not long, Princess," he said. "Only a few hours. You didn't miss the wedding."

"Wedding?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked. "We're getting married in less than a week."

"Hmmmm," she replied, her brow furrowed in concentration. "I still don't remember, but I trust you."

"I love you, Sarah," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. "Even if I don't remember your name."

"It's Epi," he said. "Epifanio, but you always call me Epi."

"Well Epi, let's let my mother know I'm ok," she replied. She produced a crystal and used it to summon her mother to her side. Her mother appeared before her.

"She's awake!" Lyndora exclaimed.

"Mom!" Sarah replied, leaping off the bed to embrace the Queen. "Epi says we're getting married."

"That's right, Sweetheart," Lyndora replied. "Don't you remember?"

"No mom," Sarah said. "But I know that I love him."

"That's all you need," Lyndora replied. "I must be off. I've got to let your father know that you are awake. We'll have time later to talk about what happened."

"Bye mom," Sarah said. She watched as Lyndora left the room. "Shouldn't we wake him?" She pointed to Jareth in the other bed.

"No, my dear," Epi replied. "Let him sleep."

"Shouldn't we let your parents know that I'm awake?" she asked. "I'm sure they've probably been worried."

"That's my girl," Epi purred. "Always thinking of others." He summoned his parents to the throne room.

"Sarah, my dear," Dy said. "You've awaken."

"Yes," she replied. "I'm still a little groggy, but everything should be back to normal in no time."

"We should have the healer look you over," Dy said. "Why don't you transport to your room and we'll send him for you."

"Ok," Sarah replied. "I'll see you soon." She reached up and gave Epi a short kiss. She quickly transported herself to her mother's office to wait for her summons.

"Whew," Dy sighed. "I'm glad that that's over. I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to be able to pull this one off."

"I'm not an imbecile mother," he snapped. "You gave me the rose and I gave it to her. Nothing to it."

"I told you that spell would work," she replied. "Now all we have to do is get you two married at the end of the week. Then we'll dispose of the King, put you and your new bride in power, get rid of the High King, and we'll have the power we've always dreamed of."

"Not if I can help it," Jareth said, sitting up in his bed.

"What? How?" Epi sputtered.

"Did you really have no faith in my Sarah?" Jareth replied, smirking.

"She's not your Sarah," Epi hissed. "She's mine."

Sarah appeared next to Jareth, responding to Jareth's hidden signal. "No Epi," she replied. "I only belong to Jareth. I'm sorry. Your little plan has failed." She reached up and pressed her lips to Jareth's in a short, but passionate, kiss."

Dy and Solly looked on in shock.

"Don't look so surprised," Jareth said coldly. "Your idiot son could never do anything right."

"You'll never get away with this," Dy said with impudence.

"I believe that they already have," Alcina said, appearing before them. Audible gasps came from Dy and Solly.

"You are to appear before the Council immediately," the High King ordered. "The charge is treason."

"Where is the little troll that started this whole thing?" Jareth asked. Everyone looked around, but the young Fae had disappeared. He had used their distraction with his parents to make his escape.

"Damn it!" Vasileos yelled. "I want that boy found now!"

Alexander appeared before them. "The Duke of Zesti has disappeared," Lyndora explained. "I need you to round up your men and find him. Please, take these two to a cell and place around the clock guards with them."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied and disappeared.

"You'll stay with me, my love," Jareth said, holding her close. "I don't want you out of my sight until he is found."

"Jareth," Lyndora said. "You can't keep her with you all the time. I will place a guard with her. I will keep her safe. You will have important duties as King, she can't always be with you."

"You know she speaks the truth, my love," Sarah said, looking at her King. "I'm not about to let anything happen to me."

Jareth sighed. He knew when he'd been bested. "I still don't like it. I should be there to protect you."

"You will," Sarah replied. "You also need to take care of yourself. How would you do that when you are watching me all the time? Besides, Jareth, there are times when I don't look my best. Are you sure you want to watch me as I first wake up in the morning?"

Jareth laughed softly and said, "My dear, I'm sure you'd be beautiful to me no matter what. I will agree to this, only because it is what you want."

"Thank you," Sarah said. She walked over to Vasileos and Alcina. "When will the council convene to place judgment before the Duke and Duchess?"

"They meet tomorrow morning at dawn," Vasileos acknowledged. "I have already taken the liberty of summoning them. Now, I wonder, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the garden? I'd like to discuss something of utmost importance. A walk in the garden with a beautiful woman wouldn't hurt either." He held out his arm to her.

Sarah took his offered arm and said, "Why Leo, you flatter me too much." Jareth rolled his eyes and watched as the two disappeared before him.

* * *

Sarah walked along the paths within the Garden with her future father-in-law beside her. He told her of his early history and how he had come to power. They talked about Jareth and how he had grown and took over the Goblin Kingdom. She listened and laughed as he told her stories from Jareth's youth.

Finally, she turned and faced him. "You didn't bring me out here to reminisce Leo," she said. "Whatever you need to say, please know that you may always speak freely to me."

"You are wiser than your years Sarah," he replied. "I do have something I must discuss with you."

They came to a stone bench and he helped her to sit before taking a place beside her. She looked into his eyes and nodded for him to continue.

"When I convened the first council, I wasn't sure what would happen," he continued. "When each of the Kings made his demands, I knew that I couldn't take my duties lightly. I had to end the war so that my children and the children of others could live in happiness. Alcina was pregnant with Jareth at the time so this was at the forefront of my mind throughout the meeting. When your grandfather refused to make a demand, I was so angry, but I was also relieved. You see, I knew of your mother and saw in her a quality that I wanted to pass to my lineage. She was beautiful, stubborn, brave, and intelligent. She would help our family reach the greatness that was our destiny. I had consulted with The Fates before going into the council and they had confirmed my opinion. I went into the meeting already knowing what I would offer to your grandfather. You and my son were destined to be together. When your mother left to go Aboveground, I became worried. I watched my son grow up and become a man, but I never stopped thinking about you. Awhile after Jareth took over the Goblin Kingdom, I ventured to the Aboveground. You were only a small child, but I could see Lyndora in you immediately. I left you a present and took my leave before you could see me. It was a little red book."

"Labyrinth," Sarah said. "You gave me Labyrinth. It was my favorite story growing up. You're the reason I called Jareth. I would never have known him had you not planted that book."

"Without your belief," the High King replied, "I doubt that your mother would have been able to summon you back to the Underground. I'm sorry we had to deceive you, my dear."

Sarah placed her hand on the man's cheek and smiled brightly. "You have given me my dreams. How could I ever thank you for that. The only thing I can do is be the best wife I can be to your son, the best mother to your grandchildren, and the best queen for your subjects."

"Sarah, you honor me," he said. "I have no doubt that you will do all those things and more. I'll be happy to have you as part of my family. If you should need anything at all." His voice trailed off.

"I'll call you," she finished. She kissed his cheek and stood. "Shall we return?"

He stood and offered his arm. She took it and walked with him back to the castle. She was laughing heartily as Jareth came out to meet her. "What is so funny, my love?" he asked, glancing at the devious glint in his father's eye.

"Your father was just telling me about your exploits with a dragon and a water sprite," Sarah explained, trying to stifle her laughter.

Jareth glared at his father before taking Sarah's arm from him. "My father talks too much," he said.

"Jareth, my boy, you must learn to laugh at yourself once in a while," Vasileos said. "Everyone makes mistakes, even I."

"You make mistakes Father?" Jareth smirked. "I didn't think that was possible."

"I made a mistake right now, my son," he replied. His smirk matched Jareth's. "I was in the company of a beautiful woman and didn't even get to steal a little kiss. I shall remedy that now." He leaned down and gave Sarah a polite kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight children. I shall retire and rest before the Council meeting tomorrow." He disappeared, leaving the two alone.

"Come, my handsome Goblin King," Sarah said. "You can walk me to my room."

"First things first, my beautiful Princess," Jareth replied, placing his arms around her. "Ahhh, that's better."

Sarah nuzzled her head under his chin, relaxing into him. She closed her eyes as he silently stroked her back. They stayed like that for several minutes, just silently enjoying one another. Finally, she stepped back to look at him. "We have a big day tomorrow. Not only do we have the council meeting at dawn, but I have lost thirteen hours of wedding planning. Less than a week left."

"Thank the Gods," he replied with a pout.

"Men," she teased, rolling her eyes.

"Weddings are for girls," he smirked.

"Yes," she replied, "but you need the wedding to get to the honeymoon."

Jareth raised his eyebrow and smirked. "You say all the right things," he purred. He held out his arm for her to take. She placed her hand on his arm and allowed him to escort her to her room. He gave her a gentle kiss at her door and watched her enter her room, closing the door behind her.

Sarah was met by Irini, Val, and Gelly. She let out a loud shriek of delight as did the three women. All of a sudden, the door slammed open as Jareth ran into the room. His look was one of panic.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Jareth, what in Hades are you doing?" Gelly replied.

"I heard screaming and thought something had happened," he replied, frowning.

"I'm sorry we frightened you," Sarah said. "We were just happy to see each other."

"You didn't frighten me," Jareth replied, jutting out his chin. "I was just concerned."

Sarah looked at the other women, silencing them with a glance. She took Jareth's arm and escorted him back out into the hallway. She knew his pride would suffer a blow if they had stayed in the room. Looking into his eyes, she smiled and said, "thank you Jareth. I know I will always be safe with you around. Now go back to your room and relax. Nothing can harm me here, my love."

"Well," he said, reluctant to leave her alone. "If you're sure you will be safe. But know that all you need do is call my name and I will be there."

Sarah reached up and kissed him gently. "I know. Goodnight, my King," she sighed. "I will see you in the morning." She returned to her room, smiling at Jareth as she closed the door.

The four women talked well into the night, before finally falling asleep. Sarah had conjured up three more beds, not wanting to be alone that night. The three women were happy to stay for their friend.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah awoke to Irini's voice calling her name. She opened her eyes and stretched. "What time is it Irini?" she said, yawning.

"It is just before dawn," Irini replied. "We must get you ready for your testimony before the Council."

Sarah sat up in bed and saw the other women were already dressed and ready. They had let her sleep as long as they could before waking her. She pushed aside her blankets and stood next to her bed. She quickly went to the bathroom and showered. Irini put her into a velvet, maroon dress with pink ribbons. She put Sarah's hair up into an elaborate chignon. Since this was a court event, Sarah was required to wear her tiara. Irini fastened it to the top of her head.

"It's time," Sarah said as a knock came at the door. The three women walked to the door and opened it. Jareth stood in the hall watching his beautiful princess walk towards him. He was wearing his black breeches tucked into black boots, a cream colored ruffled shirt, a maroon velvet coat, and black cape with maroon accents. Sarah noticed the elaborate crown upon his head, precariously fastened to his uneven hair. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and took his arm.

The group transported to the Council chambers within the castle of the High King. One by one, they were announced as they entered the chambers. They were slightly early so the three women walked over to chat with Jareth's other sister, Kaiken. Jareth knew that they would be talking about the wedding and wisely chose to walk in the other direction. He saw his brothers standing in a little huddle and decided to join their conversation.

"Hi big brother," Pyralis said grinning.

"Hi yourself," Jareth returned. "Erasmus, how have you been?"

"I've been well, my brother," Erasmus replied. "I don't have to ask you how you've been."

The men turned at the sound of the women's laughter. Sarah was blushing furiously as the women laughed. Undoubtedly, they were teasing her about the honeymoon.

"Your fiancé is looking well today," Zale said, smirking.

"That she is," Jareth said, watching Sarah talk to her friends animatedly. Suddenly, as though she felt him watching her, she turned and gave a little wave. He grinned and waved back. She turned back to her friends and rejoined the conversation.

The brothers caught this exchange and couldn't contain their laughter. Their oldest brother, the heir to the Underground, had been brought to his knees by a female. Albeit, she was one of the prettiest girls they had had the pleasure to meet.

Before Jareth could come up with a retort, the doors opened announcing the arrival of the High King and Queen along with the various members of the Council. Everyone bowed in reverence. The various members of the council took their places to begin the session. The brothers made their way to the women and escorted them to their seats. Jareth held Sarah's hand as the High King said, "Bring in the accused."

The doors opened once again. Two guards escorted Dy and Solly into the chamber. They stood in front of the High King, defiant to the end.

"You have been accused of treason, how say you?" Vasileos asked.

"We are not guilty," Solly answered.

"Will the accusers come forward," Vasileos commanded. Jareth guided Sarah to stand before the High King. "Please detail the charges before the Council."

"The Duke and Duchess of Phos, along with their son the Duke of Zesti, did knowingly and willfully plan to take over the Underground," Jareth intoned. "They placed myself, the King of the Goblins and heir to the Underground and the Lunar Princess under a separation spell. They planned to marry their son off to the Princess, murder the current Lunar King, take over the Kingdom, then depose the High King. Their plan was foiled when the Princess defeated the spell by finding her intended and confessing her love before the allotted time."

"What proof have you?" the High King asked.

"We have several witnesses who heard their confession," Jareth replied.

"Will the witnesses come forward," Vasileos ordered. Val, Gelly, Lyndora, and Alcina walked over to stand before the High King. "May it be noted that I, the High King, am also a witness to the confession of treason by the accused. Do you acknowledge the witnessing of treason by the Duke and Duchess of Phos?"

"Aye," the witnesses said in unison.

"The council will reconvene in one hour to pronounce sentence," the High King announced. The council disappeared and the guards removed the accused from the chamber.

One hour later the Council returned. The guards brought back the accused. The High King stood from his spot on the Council. He looked at the accused and said, "You have been accused of treason before the Council. The Council has found you guilty of said offense. The punishment for this offense is death and is to be carried out immediately." He looked at the two before him and produced a crystal. They hung their heads and waited for the inevitable. The crystal shot out a blast of bright light that encompassed the prisoners. When the light receded, the couple was no more. "This session of the Council has come to an end." With that, the council members left the chambers.

Sarah and Jareth stayed for a while, talking to friends and family. They eventually returned to the Lunar castle. Alexander gave them the bad news. Epifanio had disappeared without a trace. They had searched everywhere within the Kingdom and couldn't find him anywhere. They would expand their search with the help of other Kingdoms within the realm.

Jareth escorted his fiancé back to her room to change. Outside the room, she began to cry. He knew that she was scared. Epi was out there somewhere. Until he surfaced, she would always have a worry in the back of her mind. Jareth leaned down and tenderly placed his lips on hers. She responded by pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. A noise came from behind and the couple turned to see Gregory standing there, an annoyed look upon his face. Jareth narrowed his eyes and said, "Not this time, little man." He turned back to his lovely fiancé and captured her lips with his own. The world disappeared in their love.


	16. I Now Pronounce You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all who keep favoriting this story and adding it to alerts. I'm glad to see you like it. That said, there are only two more chapters left of this story. I hope you continue to read and review. I love reviews...hee hee...
> 
> For all who don't notice, I placed one of my favorite quotes from The Princess Bride (don't you just love that movie) into the Wedding Scene.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or The Princess Bride…how sad.

Sarah wandered the gardens alone, unable to sleep. The castle was crowded with people and she felt slightly claustrophobic in her room. The guard her mother had assigned to her was giving her some space. She turned to see him standing at the other end of the garden watching her carefully. At least he didn't get in her way. He didn't say much, but she knew that he took his duties very seriously.

The sound of a twig breaking made her heart race. The guard was beside her almost instantaneously. "Who's there?" he demanded, sword drawn.

Jareth appeared from behind the corner, his arms raised in surrender. "It's just me Garron," he said.

"Your Majesty," Garron said, sheathing his sword. Sarah couldn't help but see the disappointment on his face.

"It's ok," she said smiling. "You can get the next one." Garron gave her a small grin and retreated to the other side of the garden. "Can't sleep either?" she asked Jareth.

"Not a wink, my love," he replied.

"You do know that our mothers would not be happy if they knew that we were out here talking," she warned. "Technically, the last time we were allowed to see each other was early this afternoon."

"Is the wedding tomorrow already?" he teased.

"We could push it back if it doesn't work for you," she returned, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Never!" Jareth asserted. "I've been waiting a whole month as it is."

She giggled at the serious look on his face. Her handsome fiancé had been patiently waiting to get this wedding over with. Well, patient for him. She knew that he wouldn't care if they had any kind of ceremony, just as long as they were married. Even knowing this, she still wanted to give him the best wedding she could provide. Although, she was sure that the honeymoon would be what got him through tomorrow. She blushed at the thought.

Jareth noticed the blush and had a good idea of what she was thinking about. He wisely decided not to comment on it. Instead, he gave her a kiss on her hot cheek. She smiled up at him and brushed her lips against his. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Val coming to find her.

"I will see you tomorrow," she sighed.

"Until tomorrow, my love," he replied.

Val and Sarah transported back to her room. There were five women waiting for her: Alcina, Lyndora, Gelly, Irini, and Kaiken. Val gave Sarah a smirk that said she would keep her little tryst a secret. The seven women drank wine and shared stories until just before midnight. Lyndora and Alcina took their leave, admonishing the girls not to stay up too late. Tomorrow would be a busy day. The five younger women stayed up a while longer, laughing and talking. Sarah conjured beds for her guests and they finally settled in for the night.

* * *

When Jareth returned to his room, he was surprised to see his father and brothers sitting there. His father broke out the Gaia whiskey and they busied themselves doing shots and talking about a wide range of topics. Always, the conversation came round to Sarah. The men teased Jareth relentlessly about his devotion to his fiancé. With snappy comebacks and witty retorts, he proved that he could dish it right back. Of course, he knew they were jealous. He had found someone who was his perfect match. It doesn't always happen that way in the Underground, especially for someone from the royal family. At last, it was time to retire in silence. He bid his family adieu, quickly changed, and then climbed into bed. His last thoughts before sleep overtook him were of Sarah's lovely face.

* * *

The next morning found the entire castle abuzz with preparations. As per tradition, Sarah was not allowed out of her chambers until the due time. She was glad she had her friends with her. Gelly, Kaiken, Val, and Irini were all playing her "ladies in waiting." They made sure she had a good breakfast and a nice leisurely bath at the start of the day. Finally, it was time for the four ladies to get dressed. Each of the women helped the other. The attendants' dresses were a beautiful aqua, full length gown. Their shoulders were bare and there was silver beading on the bodice. A silver necklace with a diamond pendant dangled from their necks. The only other jewelry were the tiaras worn by Kaiken and Gelly. Hair was heaped upon their heads in elaborate updos. Sarah admired her friends and was proud of her choice in gowns. All of them looked exquisite, including little Irini and bohemian Val.

Finally, it was Sarah's turn. She put on her stockings and undergarments. The women had her dress and waited for her to step into it. She had gone through a lot of designs before finally approving this simple, yet beautiful, gown. It was an allover beaded corded lace strapless a-line gown. Around the waist, hung a simple two inch aqua ribbon tied in a bow with ends that fell almost to her feet. On the middle of the bow of the ribbon, lay a diamond brooch in the shape of a crescent moon. She stepped into the gown and her friends pulled the gown up and buttoned it into place. Simple white slippers were placed on the floor in front of her feet and she placed her feet into them, relishing the feel of the cool silk against her skin.

Irini helped her with her hair, giving her an updo that left curling tendrils which framed her face. Her neck stayed bare for the ceremony, her only piece of jewelry being her tiara. The final touch to her overall look were the full-length white gloves she pulled on. The four women walked her to the mirror, making her keep her eyes closed until she was in place. She opened her eyes and gasped at the vision of herself in the mirror. She could scarcely recognize herself. It felt like a dream, she had to pinch herself in order to dispel that thought. Tears danced in her eyes and she looked to her ladies. They looked as if they were going to cry as well. She spread her arms and they all flocked to her into a group hug.

Lyndora came into the room and gasped at the sight of her daughter. She couldn't help the tears that began to fall. Sarah rushed over and embraced her mother.

"Mom," she pled, "don't cry or else we'll all start and then we might flood this castle."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart," Lyndora said, wiping her eyes. "You're just so beautiful. I can't believe my baby girl is getting married."

"I'm not dying mother," Sarah teased. "You act as if you're never going to see me again."

"I know," Lyndora sighed, "but you'll be moving to the Goblin Kingdom and I won't get to see you very much anymore. You'll be starting a new life."

"You and I will still talk," Sarah admonished. "It's not as if I will go there and never leave."

"I'm being melodramatic," Lyndora admitted.

"You're being a mother of the bride," Sarah teased. She leaned into her mother and gave her a gentle kiss upon her cheek. Lyndora returned the kiss and sighed deeply.

"I didn't come here to cry," Lyndora said. "Only to say, it's time, my dear daughter."

Sarah's heart went into her throat and her stomach did a couple of flip flops. It was time to get married. She could hardly believe it. Taking her mothers arm, they all transported to the stables. With a little bit of help, she climbed on the back of her noble steed. This, of course, just happened to be one of the prettiest white unicorns that ever lived. She found her balance, sitting sidesaddle on the mare's back. Her mother took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Good luck, my daughter," Lyndora said. "I must take my place. Take good care of her."

The four women nodded and took their places with Sarah. Lyndora disappeared, tears still shining in her eyes. In an instant the five women were transported to a hill overlooking the temple ruins. Sarah took a deep breath as they began to move slowly down the hill. Gelly, her best friend, led the group. Val and Kaiken walked by her side, while Irini walked behind. As they got closer, she could see the circle created by her wedding guests. They surrounded Jareth and the High Priest. She was still too far away to see her beloved.

Jareth watched from his place within the circle. He could only see what looked to be an angel floating towards him on the back of a unicorn. It felt like forever for her to get to him. His heart beat so loudly that he thought everyone must be able to hear it. He heard the fairies humming a tune, making the whole experience seem even more surreal. As the ladies drew closer, the crowd began to part. Jareth saw his sister Gelly leading the procession. She gave him a little wink as she took her place with the rest of the High Family. He let out a very audible gasp as he saw Sarah. She looked down from her place on the unicorn and smiled at him. Her green eyes sparkled as she took in her handsome King. He was wearing white breeches, white boots, a white ruffled shirt with a diamond brooch on the collar, an aqua cravat, and a white frockcoat with aqua lapels.

Sarah finally made it to the center of the circle, her father stepped forward to help her down. He took her by the waist and lowered her to the ground. Irini took the unicorn outside of the circle and waited until the end of the ceremony. Kaiken and Val moved to their spots for the start of the wedding. Sarah leaned up and kissed her father's cheek. He kissed her forehead and then led her to her betrothed. Taking Jareth's hand in his right and Sarah's hand in his left, he stepped back and linked the two hands together. He patted Jareth's shoulder and gave him a quick smile, then stepped back to his place beside Karen.

Jareth looked over to Sarah and smiled. She returned his smile and then the couple faced forward, signaling the priest to begin. The High Priest closed his eyes and began the Prayer to the Gods. Sarah had only started to learn the ancient language of the Fae and so only understood every other word or so. Still, she listed to the beautiful words and watched silently as the priest continued the prayer.

When the High Priest finished, he opened his eyes to view the couple before him. "The Fates have declared this to be a match before the Gods," he declared. "It is my pleasure to bring these two together today in fulfillment of their destiny. Jareth, King of the Goblins, Heir to the Underground step forward."

The Goblin King let go of Sarah's hand to do as he was asked. The High King continued, "Do you, Jareth, take this woman as your mate, your bonded, your wife, your love for eternity? Do you promise to love her, fear her, and to do as she asks, enslaving her to you and you to her forever?"

"I do so solemnly promise," Jareth responded. The High Priest nodded his approval and indicated his return to his beloved.

"Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, Princess of the Lunar Kingdom step forward," the priest commanded.

Sarah stepped forward before the High Priest. He continued, "Do you, Sarah, take this man as your mate, your bonded, your husband, your love for eternity? Do you promise to love him, fear him, and to do as he asks, enslaving him to you and you to him forever?"

"I do so solemnly promise," Sarah responded. He again nodded his approval and indicated her return to Jareth. She took her place next to him.

"Kneel before me for the bonding," he directed. Val stepped forward and spread a long silk pillow before them. The couple slowly went to their knees on top of the soft pillow. The High Priest placed his hands on each of their heads. He again spoke a prayer in the old language. Finishing, he said, "May the Gods see fit to bind these two hearts into one." A flash of light appeared from the sky, encompassing both Jareth and Sarah with a supernatural aura. The High Priest continued to pray as the couple's hearts began to beat in synchronous rhythm. The light focused on their hands. Identical marks appeared on the palms of their left hand over their heart line. Sarah looked at hers in wonder. She snuck a peak at Jareth and noticed that he was doing the same. Finally, the light disappeared all together.

"May your hearts always continue to beat as one," the High Priest said, smiling. "Before we can continue, Jareth, please rise and join your family." Jareth did as he was told, standing with his brothers. "King Vasileos and Queen Alcina, please step forward." The High King and Queen walked up to the High Priest. "Princess Sarah, now that you are bonded to Jareth as his wife, you must now join him as his Queen."

The High Priest stepped aside, allowing the High King and Queen to stand before her alone. "Do you, Sarah, vow to serve and defend your King, your people, the land, and the Underground as Queen of the Goblins and Future Queen of the Underground until death?" asked Vasileos.

"I so vow to be a loyal servant and protector to the King, my people, the land, and the Underground until death," Sarah announced.

Alcina stepped forward and stripped Sarah of her tiara. Around her neck, she placed a royal pendant that declared her station. She bent down and kissed her daughter-in-law on both cheeks then stepped back. Vasileos stepped forward and placed a crown made of opulent silver, diamonds, and emeralds upon her head. He bent down and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"Rise, Queen Sarah of the Goblin Kingdom," he commanded. She stood before the High King and Queen. They stepped back into their previous spot in the circle as the High Priest, once again, stood before her.

"King Jareth, please take your place next to your Queen," he directed. Jareth moved from the circle until he was standing next to Sarah. "Jareth, King of the Goblins, Heir to the Underground and Sarah, Queen of the Goblins, Heiress to the Underground, I now pronounce you King and Queen and Man and Wife," he said. "You may kiss your bride."

Jareth turned to face Sarah, noticing the royal markings that had appeared on her eyelids. He enfolded his arms around her. Leaning down, he placed his lips upon hers in a kiss for the history books. Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.

The giggles and coughs coming from several of the guests finally caused them to break from one another. The crowd separated, allowing Irini to bring the unicorn forward. Jareth helped Sarah resume her sidesaddle stance on the steed's back. When she was secure, he climbed on behind her. He took the reins, placing her between his arms. With a silent command, the unicorn began to walk back up the hill. As soon as they reached the top, they looked down to see their guests had all transported to the ballroom. Jareth nuzzled his face into her neck, making her giggle.

"I love you, Jareth," she said.

"I love you too, Sarah," he replied.

"Shall we go to our ball?" she asked.

"Do we have to?" he replied.

"Well," she teased, "the sooner we get to the ball, the sooner we get to the honeymoon. Don't you want to see what I have planned for tonight?"

No sooner did those words escape her lips did she find herself back at the stables. Jareth quickly hopped down and then helped her off the mare's back. The stable hand took the unicorn and Jareth placed her hands in hers. In an instant, they were outside the ballroom.

"In a hurry now are we?" she asked, laughing. He just gave her a grin and stepped up to the doors. They opened before them revealing a ballroom full of wedding guests. Soft music was playing. Everything stopped as soon as they stepped forward into the room. Trumpets and the doorman announced their presence. The couple made their way down the stairs to join their guests.

They headed straight for the High King and Queen. "Congratulations you two," Alcina said. She kissed both of them.

"Welcome to the family," Vasileos said behind her.

"Thank you," Sarah replied. "You must come and stay with us in the castle beyond the Goblin City after we get settled."

"That sounds like a fine idea," Alcina said. "Jareth, stop pouting, we'll only come after you say you are ready."

Jareth's pout transformed into a smirk. Alcina grinned at her eldest, while Sarah giggled. He took her arm and guided her to her family. Lyndora stood with Robert, Karen, and Toby.

Congratulations were said all around. Sarah thanked them all and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Toby rolled his eyes and wiped at his cheek, trying to remove the cooties he was sure she had given him. Sarah laughed. Lyndora excused herself to mingle with the other guests.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Sarah murmured.

"Actually, Sarah," Robert replied.

"We've decided to stay here in the Underground," Karen finished. "Lyndora said that she had a lovely little house for us on the north end of the Lunar Kingdom. She's going to make us the Duke and Duchess of Hypnos."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that," Sarah declared.

"And I get to play with Hoggle whenever I want," Toby added.

"I'll bet he'd like that," Sarah said.

"You must come visit us in the Goblin Kingdom," Jareth said, following Sarah's lead. She looked up to him with a pleased smile. He bent down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"When you are ready for visitors, we would be happy to come," Robert replied. Karen looked at the couple. Love seemed to radiate from them.

"Will you sing to me again," Toby asked.

"Do you remember, Master Toby?" Jareth asked, his eyes twinkling.

"You remind me of the babe," Toby replied.

"What babe?" Jareth asked.

"The babe with the power," Toby replied.

"What power?" Jareth returned.

"The power of voodoo," Toby said.

"Who do?" Jareth asked.

"You do," Toby replied.

"Do what?" Jareth asked.

"Remind me of the babe," Toby finished. They both laughed heartily.

"If you two are finished," Sarah said, grinning. "I'd like to dance with my husband."

Jareth placed his arm around Sarah's waist and drew her close. "As you wish, my love," he said. They excused themselves and walked out onto the dance floor. The music began for the King and Queen's Dance. Jareth led her around the dance floor in a graceful waltz. At the end, he bent down and kissed her gently. Her lips curved into a smile as she returned the kiss. Jareth's brothers walked over to the couple with identical smirks upon their faces. Their laughter interrupted the happy couple. Sarah turned to look at her brothers-in-law.

"Congratulations!" Erasmus exclaimed. "Welcome to our crazy family, Sarah."

"Thank you," she said, placing a small kiss upon his cheek. The Fae practically glowed with happiness while Jareth simply gave a wane smile.

"Do you not have a kiss for another brother?" Pyralis asked. Sarah gave him an identical kiss on his cheek. He smirked at his oldest brother, who had pulled Sarah closer to him.

"Am I to be the lone man out?" asked Zale, pointing to his right cheek. Sarah rolled her eyes and giggled. She gave him a chaste kiss upon his cheek. He grinned broadly as Jareth began to guide her away from his devilish brothers. The three brother's laughter rang out behind them. Jareth turned and smirked at his younger brothers.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. They danced until her feet hurt and talked to guests until she was practically hoarse. They ate a lovely meal and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Jareth looked over at his gorgeous bride and noticed her eyelids had begun to droop slightly.

"Shall we retire, my lovely wife?" he asked. She nodded her approval. The two said their goodbyes and walked up the stairs of the ballroom.

When the doors closed behind them, he looked at Sarah with a feral grin and said, "Now onto the honeymoon."


	17. Honeymoon in Paradeisos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok…here it is…early even…the long awaited honeymoon chapter. Thank you to everyone who voted. You'll see the two answers that got the most votes below. A special shout out goes to EmeraldRomance who's ideas fueled one scene and lanabyte who inspired the other. Thanks for your input. As always, please review and let me know what you think. Suggestions are always welcome
> 
> Warning…this chapter is filled with smut…don't say I didn't warn you…hee hee.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'd like to say I owned it, but then I'd be lying.

In an instant, Sarah transported them to their honeymoon destination. Paradeisos was one of the most beautiful places in the realm. Really, it was quite secluded. The crystal clear waters lapped onto the pale sandy beach. A small tropical hut greeted them a few feet past the sand. Two palm trees grazed the side of the structure. They were all alone. Though she had seen this place in the crystals provided by the wedding planner, it was quite breathtaking in person. She gasped at the sheer beauty surrounding her. Looking over at Jareth, she noticed that the landscape was giving him the same feelings.

Suddenly, he picked her up and proceeded to carry her to their honeymoon abode. Sarah giggled as she watched his face go from awe to lust in the span of a few seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She began placing whisper kisses on his neck and chest.

"Gods woman," he moaned. He could feel her smile next to his skin. To Hades with trying to do this the romantic way. He couldn't wait anymore. Looking down at his gorgeous wife, he quickly transported them into the hut.

Once again, Sarah gasped. There were roses everywhere. Petals adorned the bed, while long stemmed flowers were in vases placed around the room. The bed was all in white, with a gauze canopy. Its posts and headboard were made of bamboo. It really was a tropical paradise.

Jareth set her down next to the bed. He looked into her twinkling eyes and he felt as if he could get lost in them. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders, relishing the skin beneath his hands. She removed her gloves slowly dropping them at her feet. He pulled her close to him, bringing her face within mere inches from his. Quickly, he lowered his lips to hers. He savored the feeling of her lips against his. His lips parted and he could feel her tongue enter his mouth. They met in a wild dance. His hands slid from her shoulder to her hips. Her hands began to caress his back, he moaned against her touch. His lips slipped from hers to caress her ear. He gave it a little nip, causing her to gasp from the pleasure of the sensation. Sliding further, he came to her neck and nuzzled in closer. She lost her hands in his hair, feeling the silk like strands between her fingers. His lips came to her chest, lingering on her collar for just an instant before sliding down to the edge of her gown. She was moaning steadily now, her arousal apparent on her beautiful face.

Jareth looked up and saw that her eyes had closed to slits and her mouth was parted, invitingly. A high blush graced her cheeks. He circled around to her back, letting his hand wander across her round, firm bottom. Slowly, he unbuttoned each button on her gown. His hot kisses trailed his hands until she was finally exposed. The dress fell in a heap around her ankles. His hands traced the smooth contours of her side as they moved up her body, causing her skin to tingle at his touch. Naked to the waist, she stood there in her pantalettes, stockings, and shoes. She stepped out of her dress and shoes, leaving them stranded on the floor in a pile.

Turning around to face him, she watched his eyes trail over her naked breasts. Her eyes drifted to his hips as she noticed the bulge that made his arousal completely obvious. She grinned as she placed her hand on his member, massaging it beneath his clothes. He moaned and pressed his lips against hers. She walked him back until his knees connected with the mattress, making him stumble and fall onto the bed. She fell on top of him.

Taking advantage of her position, Sarah put her knees on each side of his hips and straddled him. His hands wandered to her legs holding her down. She could hear his quick breathing as she rocked back and forth feeling his hardness beneath her. He grabbed her waist and flipped her until she was underneath him. She arched her back as he captured her breast with his hand. He brought his mouth to her nipple, sucking gently. She tasted of summer, all sweetness and sunshine. He sat up suddenly, feeling entirely too constricted in his clothing. He stripped himself of his coat and cravat. She managed to free her legs from his and kneeled in front of him. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons holding his shirt together. She pulled on the bottom of it, releasing the shirt from his pants.

Slipping her hands beneath the shirt, she felt his hot skin under her finger tips as she slid the shirt up his lean torso. He put his arms up in surrender as she pulled the shirt over his head and up his arms, removing it from his body. She pushed him back until he was lying there before her. She licked her lips in anticipation as she bent her head to inhale his intoxicating scent of spices, wood, and man. Her breath tickled his skin, causing his nipples to become erect. She took that moment to capture one of them between her teeth. His breath was released in a hiss. Her hands skimmed over his chest and down his sides as she moved her lips lower over his stomach. Finally coming to his pants, she stopped. She slid lower, pulling on his boots until she extracted his legs from each. Throwing them on the floor, she went back to removing him from his pants. She tugged them down, revealing him in all his glory. She gasped at the pure beauty of him.

Standing, she put one delicate foot upon his stomach. He watched as she seductively pulled down her stocking. She flung it over her shoulder and switched legs to repeat the motion. He grabbed her ankle and pushed her off of him. He sat up in bed and, with a quick movement, he removed her pantalettes. His hand cupped her sex and he felt the moisture that came with the desire. She moaned, feeling the heat throughout her body. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the bed.

Climbing on top of her, he brought his lips down to capture hers. His hands cupped her breasts, massaging the nipples beneath his fingers. Slowly, her legs began to spread, allowing him access. He slipped between them and brought his shaft to her ready opening. With a quick thrust, he entered her. She cried out and he stilled himself, waiting for her pain to subside. When she began wiggling beneath him, he continued. Slowly, he moved in and out. Sweat pooled into the hollow of her neck. He thrust deeper and deeper. Her breath quickened as she began to call out his name over and over. The feeling of her around him, hot and moist, was pushing him to his peak. He willed himself to continue his easy rhythm until he could see she was getting close. His thrusts became faster and more urgent as he felt himself climbing towards the ecstasy of his release. In another part of him, he could sense her climax. She throbbed around him, bringing him to orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, their bodies entwined.

"You're right, my love," Sarah gasped. "This was much better than the dream."

Laughing, he rolled off of her and snuggled in next to her still hot body.

"Jareth?" she sighed, beginning to fall asleep.

"Yes, my love," he replied.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied. They both fell asleep in the other's embrace.

* * *

Jareth woke the next morning, alone. He frowned at the empty space beside him. Climbing out of bed, he went in search of his wife. The hut was small and it was quite obvious that she wasn't inside. He opened the door and went out into the tropical sunshine. His eyes scanned the beach and he grinned as he saw her. She was lying face down on a blanket in a bikini that left little to the imagination.

Jareth snuck down to the beach, being careful to make as little noise as possible. When he got to her, he bent down and untied her bikini top. She turned onto her back, startled. Her top flew up, exposing her to the lecherous eyes of her handsome husband.

"Gods Jareth!" she exclaimed. "You scared me." She made a move to adjust her top and tie it behind her. He knelt down beside her and captured her wrists in his hand. With his other hand he slowly removed the strap from her left shoulder. He lowered his lips to her neck and caressed her bare skin with his tongue. Her body tensed with desire. He removed his hand from her wrists and she brought them up to his chest. He removed the strap from the other arm and the top went sliding down her arms. She took the time to take it off and fling it to the side.

His eyes studied her breasts as one would study Monet or Van Gogh, taking in their beauty as they shone in the bright sunlight. He put his head in the space between them, inhaling the scent that was all her. He placed light kisses as he moved his way down. She reclined back on the blanket. His fingers slid into the waistband of her bikini bottoms. He pulled them off of her slowly, letting his tongue follow down her legs. After removing them from her and setting them aside, he let his mouth return up her legs. A shudder went through her and she began to pant softly. Finally, he reached her zenith. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating. He smiled against her as he began to lick and suck at her core. She tasted of warm cream and honey. She began to moan and writhe beneath his mouth. He held her legs down as he continued to taste her. Her moans became more insistent. Suddenly, she arched her back as she peaked.

Jareth let his lips wander up her body, stopping only to suck at her nipple. Her sharp inhale stimulated him and he felt his erection grow tight. As he made it back to her lips, she put her legs around him. With a quick movement, she managed to roll him over and straddled his hips. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore became an aphrodisiac. She positioned herself on top of him and let out a little gasp as he slipped inside. He gripped her hips as she slowly began rocking back and forth. His hands controlled her movements, refusing to allow her to go too fast. She bent down and kissed him. The sweat from her exertion glistened on her body, making her luminescent. Her hips came down to meet his with increased speed. She could hear him call her name, but it seemed so distant. She cried out as her orgasm swept through her body. She looked down and saw his facial muscles tense with the strength of his own climax.

Sarah climbed off and laid down next to him. Their lips met in another sweet kiss as the waves finally reached them. The water felt cool on their hot bodies. They continued to kiss as the waves crashed around them. Never before had she felt so safe and happy. She hoped the feeling lasted forever.

* * *

The next month went by too fast for Sarah's liking. They spent the long days and nights making love and making plans. Sarah's favorite times were sitting close to Jareth and listening to him talk about his Kingdom and his life. They talked about what responsibilities Sarah would be taking over. As Queen, her "job" was to support her husband by making sure the castle ran smoothly. They came to an agreement as to answering summons from Aboveground. They would take turns. He would do the more mundane tasks of holding court and pushing paperwork.

Finally, it was time to return to the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah put her head on Jareth's shoulder as he prepared to transport them back to the Labyrinth. He placed a kiss on the crown of her head as they disappeared from their tropical paradise. When they reappeared, Sarah noticed that they were outside the entrance to the castle. She looked at Jareth, puzzled. Jareth scooped her up in his arms.

"We are going to do this right," he said, grinning. He carried her over the threshold into their new life together.

* * *

Over the next week, the couple rarely saw one another. Jareth was busy attending to his Kingdom and Sarah was meeting with the staff, trying to remember everyone's name. She was looking out the window in their chambers when she felt his hand cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" he teased.

"Can I have a hint?" she replied, giggling.

"Well," he purred. "I'm incredibly handsome and a member of royalty."

"Hoggle?" she teased.

"How in Hades would you get that from those clues?" he grumbled.

"You did make him Prince of the Land of Stench didn't you?" she said with a laugh.

"Maybe I'd better be a little more clear with my clues," he replied. "I'm the ruler of this Kingdom and married to the most beautiful woman in the Underground."

"Ok then," Sarah said. "You must be Jareth, because I would hate to think I wandered into the chambers of some other married man who ruled the Goblin Kingdom."

He removed his hand from her eyes and turned her to face him. He pressed his lips against hers. He nearly stumbled when she transported herself away. He could hear her voice through their mental link. ' _Come and find me, dear husband._ '

"You little minx," he chuckled. _I'm coming to get you, my love._ He disappeared from his chambers and reappeared next to the two door knockers. "You haven't seen my lovely wife anywhere?"

"Huh," said one. "Speak up. I can't hear you if you mumble."

"Mmm Mmm Mmm," came the muffled sounds of the other.

Jareth rolled his eyes. A giggle came from behind him. He turned to see Sarah transporting away in a burst of green glitter. _'You're getting warmer Jareth.'_ He grinned and followed. He found himself inside the two outermost walls of his Labyrinth.

"Allo," the worm said.

"Hello to you," he responded. "Have you seen the Queen?"

"No," the worm replied. "Can't say that I 'ave. Would you like a spot of tea, Your Majesty?"

"No thanks," Jareth said. As he turned, he saw a flash of green. _I've got you now, oh beautiful one._ He disappeared, leaving a pile of silver glitter in his wake.

"Gorsh," the worm said. "That's gonna take me forever to clean up. Might as well get a spot of tea with the Missus before I start."

Jareth found himself next to the bridge by the Bog of Eternal Stench. Holding his nose, he walked up to Sir Didymus. "Have you seen Sarah?"

"Verily, Your Majesty. I did seeith the fair Queen," replied the good knight. "She went that way, didn't she Ambrosias." His noble steed barked in agreement.

"Thank you good sir," Jareth said, bowing. He turned and ran back in the direction provided by Sir Didymus. ' _You're getting really warm now, my love'_

Jareth almost ran into Ludo on his quest to find Sarah. "Have you seen Sarah?" he asked.

"Sawah gone," Ludo said.

With a flash, Jareth transported himself to where he felt her lifeforce the strongest. He stood in the narrow cave, quite puzzled. ' _You're burning up.'_

Suddenly, he felt the floor give way beneath him and he was falling. He was caught by several pairs of hands.

"Hello, Your Majesty," they said.

"Hello, Helping Hands," he replied. "Has Sarah come through this way?"

"She went down," they said. "Which way do you choose? Up or down?"

"If she chose down, that's the direction I choose as well," he replied.

"He chose down…he chose down…he chose down," they chanted.

Quickly, they passed him from one set of hands to another as he floated down into the oubliette. It was darker than night down there. He felt hot breath on his ear as a voice said, "you've found me."

"So I did, precious," he said, grinning. His hands groped in front of him, seeking out Sarah. They gained purchase as he felt the fabric of her gown between his fingers. Pulling her close, his lips found hers. With no light, their other senses became heightened. He could hear her breathing, feel her soft lips next to his, taste the sweet taste of peaches as he deepened the kiss, and he could smell the alluring smell of her arousal. He felt himself losing control in his desire. He spun them around and pressed her against the wall. Grabbing her legs, he pulled her up so that her hips met his. She wrapped her long legs around his waist. He produced a crystal and in an instant, their clothing had disappeared. She laughed.

Jareth hands cupped the soft flesh of her derriere. She could feel the tip of his shaft as he grew more erect. She gasped as he entered her. His hips met hers with an urgency not experienced until now. Small whimpers escaped her lips as she tightened her legs around her, willing him to go deeper. "Oh Gods, Jareth," she moaned. "Don't stop."

He went deeper and deeper as he buried himself up to the hilt. He bit down on her shoulder with the force of his orgasm. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as she finally reached her own orgasm. They slid to the ground, exhausted from the effort.

"That was exciting," Sarah gasped.

"The one thing I can promise, my love," Jareth replied, "is that life will never be boring."


	18. Epi-Logue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own the Labyrinth...very sad.

"Ugh!" Sarah exclaimed, falling into her chair. "My feet are killing me. Why is it that men have the easy job?"

"I'm sorry, my dear," Jareth said, kneeling before her and rubbing her swollen feet. "That's the way of it, I'm afraid."

"Only two more weeks to go and I can return to normal," she said, wearily. Jareth rose and put his hand on his wife's very pregnant stomach.

"That's my Queen, always looking on the bright side," he teased. She frowned at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'll look on the bright side when you're eight and a half months pregnant," she retorted.

Jareth laughed at this and took her face in his hands. He brought his face in close for a sweet kiss.

Sarah smiled and returned it eagerly. After he went behind her to rub her shoulders, she said, "I feel like I'm as big as a house."

"You're not big, my love," Jareth lied.

Sarah snorted. "Ha! I'm as big as Ludo."

"You look lovely," he replied, honestly. He really did think she was beautiful. She had a glow about her from the pregnancy.

Sarah was about to argue again when she heard it. She groaned loudly. It was a summons and it was her turn.

"Stay here, precious," he said. "I can go answer it."

"No," Sarah said, stubbornly. It was her turn and she was all about fairness. She would go get the runner started and then go lie down for a couple of hours. She stood up and a crystal appeared at her fingertips. She threw it up in the air and when it came down she was dressed in her Goblin Queen garb. She wore a black, shimmering dress and an identical cape to Jareth's. Her hair was piled high on her head and she shone with all the glitter on her face and hair.

This was the third runner in a week. For a long time, there were very few runners. Sarah found out that she had been the first one in fifty years. People Aboveground just didn't believe in magic anymore. She and Jareth decided to create a project that would get people to believe again and it was working. They had penned a script about Sarah's trip through the Labyrinth and sent it to Hollywood. Working their magic, they made sure that it was produced. Sarah smiled when she thought about the premiere. Jareth kept grumbling throughout the movie. "I do not sound like that," he complained. Sarah had laughed. She thought they had done a really good job at casting and sticking to the script. David Bowie made a very nice Goblin King. She even liked Jennifer Connelly's portrayal of her. Ever since the movie had come out, belief in magic had begun to return to the Above.

"I'll be back," she said, looking at her husband. She transported herself to a room in what looked to be a middle class house. A teenage girl stood before her, frowning.

"Where is the Goblin King?" she asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. These girls all expected David Bowie to arrive singing sweet things and whisking them away. It was becoming annoying. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the King is busy. You'll just have to settle for the Goblin Queen."

"What Goblin Queen?" the girl asked harshly. She wanted Jareth and she would accept nothing less.

Sarah sighed, this one was going to be a problem. "I am the Goblin Queen, you silly, stupid girl."

"I don't believe you," the girl said.

Sarah became angry. This girl was getting on her nerves. "SILENCE!" she yelled. "You want proof, I will give you proof. You will not like what you see."

"Whatever," the girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sarah retorted. She pulled a crystal from her hand and threw it against the wall. It produced a blinding light. When the light had receded, Jareth stood there in his black Goblin King outfit.

"What is going on here?" he asked angrily.

"This stupid girl does not believe that I'm the Goblin Queen," Sarah explained. "She wanted proof so here you are."

"Do you dare call my Queen a liar?" he yelled. The girl began to realize that she may have made an error in judgment.

"I'm s-sorry, Your Majesty," she stuttered. "I just wasn't expecting anyone but you. There isn't any queen in the movie."

Jareth was the next to roll his eyes. _Blast that movie!_ "The Queen was indeed in the movie, though she wasn't a queen yet."

"Huh?" the girl asked, confused.

"This is Sarah, you halfwit," he said, losing his patience. "She became my Queen after the point at which the movie ended."

"That's so romantic," the girl sighed, ignoring the insult. "Congratulations by the way." She pointed at Sarah's stomach.

"Thank you," Sarah said. "Now I must be getting on with it."

"I'll see you at the castle, my love," Jareth said, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek. With a sour look at the girl, he vanished.

"Ok, now where were we," Sarah said, thinking. "Ah yes, I remember." She produced a crystal and began floating it from one arm to the next.

"What's that?" the girl asked.

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams," Sarah replied.

"I would take it, but I need to get my little sister back," the girl replied.

"Jessica, don't defy me," Sarah warned. The crystal became a large spider, she pet it's head for a moment before throwing it at the girl. The girl screamed and batted it away. It turned into a goblin and scurried away.

"Please, I need my sister. I didn't really want to send her to the goblins," she cried.

"Oh, you didn't?" Sarah asked.

"Where is she?" the girl replied.

"You know very well where she is," Sarah returned. She pointed out the window, which now showed her home beyond the Goblin City. "You have thirteen hours to make it through the Labyrinth or your baby sister becomes one of us forever…such a pity." She faded from view and left the girl to make a go of it.

Sarah transported back to her bed and flopped down. She was asleep in a matter of minutes. Jareth came to check on her once and then left her to sleep.

Hours later, Sarah awoke and looked at the clock. "Damn!" she exclaimed and hurried to the throne room. She found Jareth sitting on the throne in his usual manner. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"It's ok, my love," Jareth replied. "The girl gave up some time ago."

"I didn't think she'd be able to make it through," she said. "Have you already found a family for the child?"

"Yes I did," he replied. "She's going to the Gaia kingdom."

"Good," she said. "I'm going to go back to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, precious," he replied. She transported back to the bedroom and changed into her nightgown. She climbed back into bed and slept.

* * *

Sarah awoke early the next morning and looked at her handsome husband lying next to her. She quietly got out of bed and got ready to start the day. She headed to the ball room and saw the flurry of activity going on. Balloons were being blown up and flown around the room. Cake and snacks were set on a table. Presents were magically appearing at regular intervals on the receiving table. She went over and shook one.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, precious," Jareth said, coming up behind her. "No fair peeking, you have to wait until everyone gets here." Sarah pouted. There were still two hours to go before the first guests would start arriving for the shower that Gelly had decided to throw for her. Jareth had reluctantly agreed to stay for it, knowing that he would probably regret it later either way.

"Sarah's just excited, Jareth," a voice said behind him. His wife's squeal of delight nearly deafened him. She ran over and hugged Val.

"You're early," she said.

"I know," Val replied. "I wanted to get a chance to catch up before you get overwhelmed with guests. You look wonderful Sarah"

"Thanks. It's been too long since I saw you last. Let's go into the Labyrinth then," Sarah suggested. "I'll be back before the party, I promise." She gave Jareth a kiss on the cheek and the two women transported to the hedge maze to talk.

* * *

By the time Sarah and Val returned, most of the guests had arrived. They all crowded around Sarah, wanting to give hugs and say hello. The Goblin Queen was escorted to her place of honor at the table and they proceeded to play all the usual shower games. Even Jareth appeared to be having fun. As the cake was being served, Sarah felt an odd sensation in her abdomen. Closing her eyes, she connected with Jareth through her mental link. _I do believe it's time, my love._ She saw him look up at her from across the room. In an instant, he was beside her.

"Are you sure?" Jareth asked, concerned.

"Yes," she replied. "Our child is ready."

Gelly, Val, Irini, Alcina, and Lyndora all heard the conversation. They quickly assisted Jareth with getting her back to her birthing room and informing her guests.

* * *

Sarah screamed. It had been six hours and nothing had happened yet. The healer and midwife were present and tried to ease her pain. Jareth and Lyndora were the only other people in the room and each was holding one of her hands. Everyone else was waiting outside for the news.

"It's ok, my love," Jareth soothed. "You're doing good."

"Listen to Jareth sweetie," Lyndora said.

Sarah's face contorted with pain as another contraction overtook her. She was trying to breath as she had been taught, but she couldn't concentrate. The pains were coming on fast and hard now.

"It's time to push, Your Majesty," the mid-wife directed. Jareth felt his hand being squeezed like a vice as his wife bore down.

"That was good, precious. Another one like that," Jareth said.

Sarah stopped pushing and began to pant, sweat poured down her face. "I swear on everything that is holy Jareth, you will not be coming near me again."

Jareth flinched slightly and looked towards Lyndora. The Lunar Queen was trying to stifle a laugh. "It's ok Jareth," she managed to get out. "Every woman says that during delivery. It's normal."

The Goblin King seemed to accept this and turned his attention back on his wife. He felt her bear down again.

"The head is crowning," the mid-wife announced.

* * *

Epi stood in the cave, watching Sarah through his crystal. He was insane with anger and jealousy. She was supposed to be his wife. This was supposed to be his heir. He hated Jareth with every fiber of his being. The man did not deserve this life. It wasn't fair!

"I'll make you pay for what you have stolen from me," he vowed, throwing the crystal against the wall. "I promise this upon my last breath. Beware Goblin King! I will take back what is mine."

He laughed maniacally and thought about his plans for revenge.

* * *

"One more push, Your Majesty," the mid-wife directed.

Sarah took a deep breath and pushed with everything she had. Jareth watched as she delivered his child.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties," the mid-wife said, handing the baby to the healer. "It's a girl."

The healer handed the girl to Jareth, who looked at his daughter in awe. Her head was covered in a thick layer of black hair. Her eyes were blue as crystals. He was so engrossed in his daughter, that he didn't realize that Sarah had said something.

"Your Majesty, I must take the child from you," the healer said. "You still have work to do." Jareth handed the babe to the healer, confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"It's not over yet," Sarah panted. He was very confused.

Lyndora took pity on the Goblin King. "It appears that you are about to have another one," she informed him. He looked down at his wife and realized that she was still panting furiously. He took her hand in his again.

Sarah began to push again, crushing Jareth's hand.

"I see the head," the mid-wife said.

Sarah let out a scream and pushed hard.

"One more," the mid-wife directed.

Sarah did as she was told. In one last push, the child was delivered into the mid-wife's hands.

"It's a boy," the mid-wife informed them.

Jareth beamed with pride. He looked down at his worn out wife. The healer gave the little girl to Lyndora and took the boy from the mid-wife to examine him.

"Both children appear to be very healthy," he announced. He placed him in Jareth's arms.

Lyndora put Sarah's daughter in her arm. Sarah looked over to Jareth and held out her arm. He placed her son in her other arm. She laid there, looking from one child to the other. Jareth watched his wife with their children. He couldn't recall a time, except for maybe the wedding, when he had been so happy.

"What should we name them?" Sarah asked.

"How about Pistis and Erastos?" he suggested.

"Faith and Love?" Sarah asked.

"The two things that got us here, my love," he replied.

Sarah smiled warmly. "Pistis and Erastos it is," she announced.

~~~~The End…or is it?~~~~


End file.
